


Shifting Eyes and Lion's Mane

by sapphireeaglequill



Series: Kieve's New Life... or... Lives [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ...kindof, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bloodthirsty Pokemon, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, He should have never existed, Headcanon, Later Violence and Gore, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pokemon Headcanons, Pokemon are wild animals with human-level intelligence that can sometimes be domesticated, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Pokemon, Reborn Original Character, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Time Skips, Tobias (Pokemon) does not exist, World Travel, but that comes latter, less on the humor, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireeaglequill/pseuds/sapphireeaglequill
Summary: "Scream,” I told them, in a raspy voice, “scream, and your rescuers will find you.” “Our rescuers?” The boy’s smart. “What about you?”-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I don't know why this happened. I was just going to die after doing my last good deed on Earth and sleep forevermore. But now...! Now... I'm living with an emotionally unstable woman, a living acorn, a huge cicada nymph, a living windchime, and I'm being hounded by these people that want to be... close... to me! And these weird floating letters won't leave me alone! Why couldn't they all just leave me in peace?!...Hah~. Was that convincing? No? (Shrug.) Meh, I don't really care either way.Oh well... At least I'm alive and get to travel the world, mostly unrestricted, and gained cool powers from it all... Now then... Should I map out Mt. Coronet or the cave system in Lake Acuity next...
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn & Shinji | Paul, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, to be revealed
Series: Kieve's New Life... or... Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708663
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue - 3 Years Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Just Want To Travel The World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/613252) by BANIX. 



> So, hi. This is another "Original Character Reborn into the Pokemon" Fanfic, and this is the second one with Kieve in it. If you want to read the first one, it's in Kieve's series. But this is not a sequel or prequel or anything. This story is if Kieve had been reborn in Sinnoh instead of Kanto.  
> Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, the anime would be very different otherwise.  
> Enjoy:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/1/2020 - Edited

A short yell escapes my lips as I lurched forward, my hands outstretched towards… nothing. Just the treetops and the night sky. 

My arms moved back to my sides as I caught my breath, my eyes locked on the stars above me. My hands moved to my lap to check the ropes that secured my legs to the thick tree branch I was sleeping on. They were a little loose but easily fixed without having to move my eyes away from the magnificent sight above me. 

“Nnnnniiiiiii~”

I tore my eyes away from the stars with great effort, moving them to focus on my sleeping companion. Or, well, companions. There was a pack (or herd?) of Seedots and their evolved forms all around me, all in various stages of sleep. 

The only one that was awake was a Nincada, who was on my lap. I just smiled at her, trying to reassure her that I was fine, that it was nothing. But the Nincada wasn’t going to so readily believe me. 

“Nniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-”

“Okay, okay…” I laugh a little as I try to placate her. It doesn’t work very well, cause one of the Seedot woke up and jumped on the poor girl. 

“So!”

I laughed a little harder at their antics, glad that Nincada’s attention was diverted from me, if only for a little while. I looked back up at the night sky and the stars, reminiscing. Remembering…

_ I’m dying.  _

_ I know this.  _

_ I can’t stop this.  _

_ I looked down to the little ones below me, a little girl and boy, fraternal twins if I had to guess. I was crouched over them, on my hands and knees as I tried to hold up the debris above me. The debris was cutting into my back, piercing me. _

_ I knew I wouldn’t make it. I knew I was bleeding out. I knew that my shins and feet were crushed. I knew that even if someone found us, I wouldn’t make it.  _

_ So I coiled my muscles. I stiffened my limbs and back. I bit my tongue when I saw my vision blacking around the edges.  _

_ My only regret is that I was bleeding on the two below me. That they were going to see my corpse and be traumatized for life.  _

_ I don’t believe I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I believe that I was in the right place at the right time.  _

_ ‘I hope these two survive.’ I thought to myself, watching as little eyelashes fluttered at the same time.  _

_ I could hear people walking and shouting around, looking for survivors. I waited till they were closer, till the two little ones were more awake. I anticipated the scream that the girl let out, and the horrified gasp of the boy. At least it got the searchers’ attention.  _

_ “Scream,” I told them, in a raspy voice, “scream, and your rescuers will find you.” _

_ “Our rescuers?” The boy’s smart. “What about you?” _

_ The girl was still screaming, and I could hear some faint shouting through the debris. I just smiled sadly at the boy.  _

_ And I screamed. _

“Nnniiiii…” “Seed…”

I focused back on the two on my lap, looking up at me worriedly. I just smile back at them sadly, wiping the stray tears from my eyes. 

“Come on…” I shift slightly, readjusting the ropes and blankets to get more comfortable. “Let’s sleep. We still have a long while till the sun rises again.” I allowed the Seedot to nuzzle its way inside my arms and watched as the Nincada made itself comfortable over my ankles. 

I shifted again, getting comfortable, before closing my eyes. I hope my brain sends me more than memories and nightmares tonight.

_ “Eve! Come back here!” _

_ I dodged the hands trying to grab me as I darted past some of my neighbors. I could hear my mother running behind me, but everyone already knew that I was too fast for her, even at only five years of age.  _

_ I had been reborn five years ago, with the memories of my previous life still intact. It hadn’t been a shock to me, as I had always believed that souls entered the cycle of reincarnation after they died, but I had always thought that the memories of our previous lives were erased during the process. It seems that my soul had skipped a step or two, though.  _

_ I had been reborn as a girl, like my previous life, to a single woman in her late thirties. My (new) mother is beautiful with her long raven hair, large hazel eyes, and willowy figure. But she was overprotective. I can understand where she is coming from since her husband was killed shortly after she gave birth to me, but it was stifling for someone like me, who had apparently inherited my father’s adventurous spirit.  _

_ It didn’t help that I looked like my father more than I did my mother. With my chestnut-colored hair and shifting grey-blue-green eyes and olive skin, I had his coloring and sharply defined features combined with my mother’s figure. I liked the fact that my eyes were so similar to the ones I had in my previous life, but I also found it a bit disconcerting that I looked so much like the father I’ve never met before.  _

_ So I could understand my mother’s overprotectiveness, but that didn’t mean I appreciated it.  _

_ “Kieve Fallon! You will stop running this instance!” _

_ I just shook my head and continued on my way. There was no way I was stopping any time soon.  _

_ “You leave me no choice! Luxray! Catch Kieve!” _

_ Oh shit. _

_ I screamed and ran faster towards the flower fields as I heard my late father’s old Luxray give out an amused roar and charge at me. I could hear the neighbors either laughing their heads off or cheering one of us on. Yeah, they’ve seen this all before.  _

_ And, as always, when Luxray got close enough to grab the back of my shirt, I pulled some stupid and insane stunt to try to evade capture. This time, I dropped to the ground and did a fast forward roll, making sure to kick dirt into Luxray’s eyes and snout. And as he was sneezing, I was doing a double cartwheel to pick up my momentum and continue running towards the flower fields. But before I could get even three steps in, I was already being (gently) tackled to the ground by Luxray, who gave another amused snort when I whined in defeat.  _

_ I could hear my mother catching up to us through the neighbors’ hysterical or disbelieving laughing. ‘Yup,’ I thought to myself as my mother scolded me from my place beneath my dead father’s Luxray as he groomed me like a Shinx… ‘just another day living my second life in Floaroma Town, in the Sinnoh region.’ _

This time, I woke quietly to the sun’s rays and the subtle rumble of the Eterna Forest. I smiled gently at the purpling sky, clouds glowing yellow and red in the new morning light. I moved my arms carefully, keeping the Seedot on my lap comfortably nested in my lap while stretching my arms. 

Keeping my eyes on the sky though, never lowering them. I became lost in thought, reminiscing. 

I had been so lost when I first regained my memories, thinking that something was wrong. That I shouldn’t have existed. That I was, essentially, a glitch in this world. I remembered the Pokemon franchise from my previous world. I knew I was in a previously purely fictional world living, alive and active. 

I used to freak out and refuse to go outside for days at a time, which ended up freaking out my mother since I was such a rambunctious child before that. It had actually taken my late father’s Luxray dragging me out of the house and nudging me to run to snap me out of it. Playing with Luxray and play-fighting with him and getting bruises and scrapes from him forced me to realize that this was real. That I had been reborn with my memories and that this was real. That I wasn’t in some sort of coma and my wild imagination hadn’t run away from me. The pain and exhaustion made it all real, and I was forever grateful to the overgrown housecat for helping me realize that. 

It's been a couple of years since then, and Luxray’s passed away since. I miss him, Mama misses him…

I sigh, looking down at the sleeping Pokemon on my legs. A small smile crept onto my face, my eyes softening at the two. 

I had met the female Nincada shortly after Luxray had passed, she had found me up in a tree sobbing my heart out. I was shocked, as I had always heard that Nincada were Bug-Ground typing and didn’t hang out in trees. She also didn’t attack me, just sat in front of me, just in front of my feet, her back to me as she stared off into the trees. She wasn’t there when I climbed up there, or I would have seen her and chosen a different branch. My sobs had quieted down as I wrecked my brain for why a Nincada would be up in a tree. I left eventually, but every time I went back into Eterna Forest, she was there, just a few steps away from me. I started talking to her, sharing my problems and thoughts, and she eventually started to sit and sleep on me. We were just naturally comfortable together, and we didn’t try to question or fight it. 

I met the male Seedot much, much later. And by met, I mean that he fell on my head and knocked me out. When I woke up, Nincada was fighting a surprisingly strong Seedot with suppressed rage in her eyes. I ended up having to calm Nincada down and comfort the Seedot. After that, the little Seedot would just pop up randomly whenever I was in the Forest, and Nincada would attack him. Nowadays, it was just friendly teasing… I hope. I’m beginning to believe that Nincada was a tsundere though…

As the sun’s rays peaked up out of the trees, I unzipped my overcoat and brought out my small pan flute. I admired it's rich simplicity for a moment, before beginning to play… A song of loss and remembrance, of finding new friendships, of bright futures and prayers for happiness...

I didn’t notice as my friends began to awake, but they stayed still, not disturbing my playing. I didn’t notice as the family of Seedot and Shiftry struggled awake, being lulled back to sleep by the tune but awakened by the emotion and power behind it. I didn’t notice as more wild Pokemon gathered around and beneath me, listening to my song. I did notice that some of the Kricketots and Kricketunes joined me, but I didn’t stop my song. That would be rude. 

I finished my song with a soft ending, letting the wind carry it away. I reopen my eyes and stare up at the now blue sky, smiling. I nod to myself and smile at my little friends. “Ready for a new day?” 

I get a chorus of positive replies from all around me, but I keep my eyes on Nincada and Seedot, my little friends. I smile at their nods of confirmation and begin to untie my legs from the tree. 

‘Yes,’ I thought to myself as I noticed Nincada flex her claws and Seedot gain a shiny coating (and a pair of red, glowing eyes off into the darker parts of the forest, trained on my form), ‘today would be fine.’ And I jumped. 


	2. World Building and Plot Devices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/1/2020 - edited

“Mama! I’m home!”

“Kieve Ea Fallon! Where the hell have you been?!”

I winced at her tone. Welp, this is bad.

“I… was in the Forest…” I start off slowly, hoping that she wouldn’t make this a huge deal. 

“Why? And for how long?” My luck has deserted me. 

“...sleeping…”

“Kieve!” She spins around to face me, her hazel eyes glinting in anger and… other... negative emotions. I didn’t want to look too far into it.

I quickly raised my hands in surrender, not wanting another lecture about why sleeping in the forest is bad for my health or could endanger my life. I had heard it so many times already, I had it memorized. 

“Mama, please calm down.” 

“I will not be calm! I went to wake you up this morning and you weren’t in bed!” I winced. Yeah, that was bad. 

“I- I’m sorry…”

“As you should be, young lady! Honestly, preferring to sleep in trees, on hard branches meters above the ground, when there is a perfectly nice bed in a perfectly nice house that will protect you from the elements and wild Pokemon… You would think that you were raised by Pokemon instead of humans with your sleeping preferences...” And she has started mumble ranting again. 

I relaxed a bit, scratching my neck a bit as I gazed at her back guiltily. I knew that she worried about me and my habits, especially since I seemed to mirror my father with them so effortlessly. My father had died when I was just a babe, leaving my mother to raise me all by herself. It's made her overprotective and paranoid, and I can’t really blame her for it. I’ve always been a wild child, even in my previous life. 

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I placed my chin on her shoulder, already tall enough to have to slump a bit to do it fully. “I’m sorry for worrying you.” I whispered into her ear and stared at her hands, they were trembling in the sudsy water. Looks like she was stress cleaning again… 

She swallowed loudly and dried her hands. I loosened my grip on her and she turned to face me, actually having to look up at me. Even though I was only sixteen, I was tall enough that my mother was eye level with my nose. Hopefully, I would stop growing soon, I didn’t want to grow too tall, though my mother was on the shorter side of average. 

I looked into her watery hazel eyes and smiled at her. “You know I love you, Mama.” She chuckled a bit, hiccuping at the end. “I love you too, sweetling. I just worry about you.” “I know.” I lean forward and touch our foreheads together, and I start humming. My mother slowly closes her eyes and I start shuffling us towards the living room, almost picking her up to do so. She was mostly dead weight whenever we did this, but I never truly felt a strain on my muscles. Before he passed, I was able to pick up and hold Luxray for a full minute before having to put him down, and that was seven years ago. He weighed over 110 pounds at the time and my mother barely weighs over 100 now, when I’m sixteen. Yeah, there’s no strain. 

We eventually settled down on the sofa, my mother curled up on my lap. We didn’t own a TV, so we just stared out the window to the front yard and the street beyond. Comfortable silence echoed between them until it was broken. 

Clem came into the room, bobbing around the room while making little chiming sounds and floating a pair of letters behind her in a parade like fashion. My eye twitched and I let my head thump against the wall behind me. Mother snuggled into my lap further as I loosened my arms from around her. I held out my hand and Clem folded herself onto my palm. I just stared at the smug Chimecho with a twitch in my eye. Mother quickly took her arrogant pokemon from me before either of us started a fight, though, and I snatched the letters out of the air. Ignoring the cooing and low murmuring coming from the human and pokemon on my lap, and read the addresses on them. 

(I could hear them perfectly fine but didn’t feel the need to comment on my mother lecturing about interruptions and reading the atmosphere while Clem giggled. I really didn’t want to be hearing it or read into its implications, so I’m just going to ignore that it was happening.)

One letter was to my mother from Professor Rowan; Not surprising, since she used to work for him as an assistant before having me. She even continued to work through her pregnancy with me and even refused maternal leave to continue her research under him. But after my father died, she quit to grieve for her love and raise me in her hometown. And they continued to communicate through letters and video calls. 

“One letter to Ms. Ceila Fallon from one Professor Rowan.” I said while handing the letter to her. My eyebrow raised slightly at the eager look in her eye but shrugged as she opened it. It's not my concern. 

The second letter, though, was to me from the Pokemon League. This, also, wasn’t a surprise. In this world, the Pokemon League is in charge of giving out all licenses that pertain to Pokemon and traveling. I had taken two exams and one follow up exam over the last year or so to get my Pokemon Trainer license and another license allowing me to travel alone. Yes, you need a license to be able to do that in this world, and for good reason. 

This is not the family, friendly world from the anime series in my previous life. This world was much more similar to the manga series, in that death was a major part of it. The Pokemon of this world were truly wild animals with human-like intelligence, and the humans of this world were just as dangerous, if not more so than in my previous world. Death was a very likely possibility for trainers, especially novices and naive idiots. In this world, Pokemon battles, outside and inside of an official setting, can get ugly fast and can often lead to the death of the pokemon that are battling or one or both of the trainers present. Without a license that designates you as both knowledgeable and physically capable enough to survive in the wild by yourself, you can be arrested and your Trainer’s License revoked for a period of time before having to take a new exam to regain it. It was a very rigorous system that I appreciated. I could never watch the Pokemon anime when I was older because of the number of times I cringed at the dumb-ass things happening in it. 

Opening my letter, I find several sheets of paper and two metal cards inside it. Instead of contemplating how they were able to fit all of it in a simple envelope, I examined the metal cards. One was my Trainer’s License. It had my picture and basic information on it, as well as the government-issued identification number on it. It also said my ranking on the top left corner. 

The League ranks all of the trainers that are registered with them, giving them a series of letters and numbers to identify them by. The ranking of a trainer can be changed by various people, such as Nurse Joys, Officer Jennys, Gym Leaders, etc. Basically, anyone that holds any authority within the League or government, but they have to fill out a form that is reviewed by the League before they actually change the ranking of that person. My rank was B-0-0, indicating that I’m a “beginner” (has received my license within the last two years and haven’t traveled extensively) with no Pokemon registered under me (basically means that I don’t own any Pokemon yet) and have won zero official gym badges or ribbons from contests. There are unofficial gyms scattered throughout the regions, but until the League acknowledges their significance and power, they do not count towards the “counter”, as I call it. Badges and ribbons count as the same thing as the “counter” as well. 

I find it curious that I’m classified as a “beginner” instead of a “novice” though. There are seven ranks, as far as I know. The first four are “Novice”, “Beginner”, “Intermediate”, and “Advanced”: Novice, where the trainer has had less than a year’s experience in the field and has less than 3 Pokemon registered to them and have no badges or ribbons under their belt. Beginner, where the trainer has had less than 2 years of experience in the field and has less than 5 pokemon and no more than 2 badges and/or ribbons. Intermediate, where the trainer has between 2 to 4 years of experience and anywhere between 3 and 6 pokemon and between 2 to 4 badges and/or ribbons. Advanced, where the trainers have between 2 to 6 years of experience and anywhere between 5 and 12 pokemon and up to 6 badges and/or ribbons. These four are the most common of the seven and can be pretty interchangeable. As you can see, the novice and the beginner ranks both don’t appear to have a minimum, indicating that it is zero. It is possible that I had gotten the beginner ranking because of my knowledge and survival skills, but I couldn’t say for sure. 

Looking at the next card, I saw that it was my “Solo-Traveling” License. This one was much more straightforward and simple, showing all of my basic information and my government ID on the front. On the back was a series of instructions if I wanted to contact someone about the card itself or the laws it's connected to, like on my Trainer license. It also had a microchip in it. Not many people knew this, but there were microchips inside of all of these “Solo-Traveling” licenses that allowed government personnel to scan the card and verify them. It makes it easier to detect counterfeit ST licenses and put the counterfeiters in jail for their crimes. 

Both of the cards are made from a Pokemon made metal that makes them near indestructible. Nothing short of throwing them into active lava would destroy them. This doesn’t make them lost proof though, and it's said to be a real hassle to get these things replaced. Expensive too. 

Putting the cards to the side, I begin to examine the papers. There were two papers that were official documents of congratulations for attaining my licenses and as well as several more papers that listed the laws and bylaws that are connected to them as well as references and contact details about them. There were four pages, each. Another paper was about the follow-up test I did, saying that I had gotten top marks on it and my ST license’s microchip marked me as a survival expert that can participate in rescue missions if I’m in the area it is being conducted. Neat. The last piece of paper was the most interesting. 

It said that I had scored within the top three for my “year” (as in the year I took my exam, as they are held annually) for the Trainer Exam, and therefore eligible to receive a Sinnoh Regional Starter Pokemon. They also didn’t say whether I got first, second, or third place… interesting…

You see, it is well known that if you score within the “top three” of your year on the Trainer Exam, then you become eligible to receive a Sinnoh Region Starter Pokemon. Of course, you could graciously decline the offer, but no one has done that before, and I’m not going to be the first. I’m extremely suspicious of this “top three” business, though. During the exam, I had noticed that they had asked a lot of… open-ended questions that had a lot of room for your personality to show through. As in, you couldn’t answer the questions without either diving into your own personal experiences and/or showing them a lot about your personality, morals, and beliefs. It had been an academic exam and a personality test all in one, with no clear distinction between them. So when they say the “top three”... do they mean academically or… something else…

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard my mother squeal. I let go of her just in time for her to jump up from my lap and begin to dance around the room, doing a small jig with Clem chirping and dancing around her head. I just raise my eyebrow at her. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Her long raven hair trailed around her like ribbons as she twirled around to face me, her eyes twinkling with joy and relief. I just tilted my head a bit as I waited for my answer. My mother just giggled a bit, did another twirl, and handed me her letter. “Professor Rowan accepted me back! I’m going to work for him again!”

I was only slightly shocked, as I knew how intelligent my mother was, despite her personality. She was also one of the top Coordinators in her youth and a fair battler, even if she only has Clem with her now. The Professor was also incredibly fond of her, as they have exchanged many letters throughout the years and he’s even visited us twice before. Impressive for someone as busy as he is. This last visit was seven years ago, shortly after Luxray died. He didn’t stay long, but I got the impression that he had a very thick skin but a squishy center. 

“Hmm…” I eyed my mother as she continued to dance, contemplating. “Well, that works out then,” I said, catching her by surprise. 

“What do you mean, Eve?” That nickname…

“Well, I’m one of the top three of-” “KYAAAAAA!”

And now I’m being hugged and squished into her bosom. It doesn’t feel as good as it used to because her knees are now digging into my thighs, and that’s painful. 

“Mama. Calm down and let me finish.”

Picking her up by the waist, I maneuvered her into my lap so that she’s sitting sideways. Her arms somehow stay secured around my neck the entire time, but this has happened often enough that I don’t question it. 

“As I was saying, I scored with the top three on the Trainer Exam and was given a Beginner Rank on my license. I’ve been given the option to choose a Sinnoh Regional Starter from the Professor. So. I will help you move our stuff to Sandgem Town during the two months wait for my appointment with the Professor. This way I’ll get some traveling done beforehand and I’ll get to meet the Professor ahead of the scheduled time. I also get to make sure that you are comfortable there and that I know where I can return to when I want to see you while on my journey. Do you want to sell this house?”

My (crazy and possibly bipolar or sociopathic) mother just continued to hug my neck and nuzzle me, murmuring about how amazing and smart I am. And to think that she was angry with me just two… three hours ago. I sigh. 

“Mama, do you want to sell this house?”

“Hmm…” She hummed for a moment before answering. “No… Let’s keep the house. I want to move back here when I retire for good…” And she’s gone back to nuzzling my neck, great. 

“Mama, you need to call the Professor.”

“Hmm… Later…” And now she’s falling asleep… Great.

I just sigh and let it happen. It's happened enough times already that I’ve gotten used to it. I just let my thoughts drift, heading off in many directions as I stared out the window, contemplating what I should do about my little friends...

Nodding, I shifted a bit to become more comfortable before drifting off to sleep myself. I had a plan now and could execute it tomorrow. For today, my mother and I will just bask in each other's presence and mentally prepare ourselves for the move ahead. There was no reason to hurry. We had two months after all. 


	3. Red Eyed Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/1/2020 - edited

Arriving at the entrance of the Eterna Forest midmorning the next day, I immediately felt multiple eyes on me. It was unusual for me to arrive there in the morning if I hadn’t spent the night in the forest, which I hadn’t. I normally came to the forest midafternoon or early evening at the latest. But I just kept walking through the forest, unsurprised when Nincada and Seedot found their way to my side. I just keep walking. 

(I made no comment on my red-eyed stalker, whose eyes had glinted through the shadows the moment I stepped foot in the forest. I could feel the familiar weight of their eyes as they tracked me through the forest, unflinching, and confident. I could feel their pleased aura from where I stood.)

When I got to the tree I normally slept in, I was well into the interior of the Eterna Forest and had gained a small following of Kricketots, Kricketunes, Budews, and Bunearies along with my little friends. It was quite funny, though understandable. They had never seen me dressed the way I am right now. 

I usually just wore some faded jeans and a t-shirt with my old sneakers and favorite overcoat when out and about, but because of the move, my Mother and I spent all of yesterday afternoon getting rid of stuff that was old, not used, or not important anymore. And that included old and rugged clothes. 

I now sported some form-fitted, but loose, tan canvas pants with cargo pockets and dark brown, over the ankle, hiking boots. A navy, lace-up tunic underneath a light grey overcoat with a brown-furred hood. I had a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses on my head and an aquamarine scarf with dark green and auburn leaf and petal patterns around my neck. Though what I think really got to them, was that I was wearing a black leather belt with empty Poke-Balls clipped onto it, not to mention the chain that connected to one of the belt loops and then disappeared into one of the cargo pockets. 

“I see that you’ve all noticed the Poke-Balls.” I said, seeing no reason to beat around the bush. I saw most of them nod, while some were still fixated on the empty balls. Among them were my little friends. 

“I see no reason to beat around the bush, so I’ll just say it straight up; I’ve become capable enough by my people’s enforcers to travel alone as a Trainer. I will be beginning my travels in two moons time, but my family unit will be moving to another settlement before then. I will probably not see any of you again until after those two moons, if not longer.” 

I had all of their attention now. I didn’t try to use “socially correct terms” with them. They were animals if highly intelligent ones and they didn’t learn the same human terms that I did growing up. So I didn’t use them. I wonder why it felt so natural?

“I’ve come to say goodbye, farewell, and that I will see you again. I will visit here during my journey and this will always be my home. Never doubt that.” I see some of them nodd and some with glistening eyes and move one. “And I’ve come here with a request to my little friends.” I turned to look Nincada and Seedot in the eye and I could see them trembling with anticipation. 

“Would you like to join me on my journey? Would you allow me to name you and call you mine, as I would be yours?” I hadn’t even finished the first question before they jumped on me. I had to catch them to stop them from just pressing whatever Poke-Ball button they landed on. I placed them down in front of me after I finished and watched them nod frantically. I smiled fondly at them and held out two Poke-Balls before them. There was no hesitation between them, they immediately touched the button and allowed themselves to be sucked in, not struggling in the least. Both of their balls barely shook before making a dinging sound and I released the two of them to talk. I paid no mind to the dancing pokemon around us, as if celebrating my “coming of age”, as they see it. 

I looked between the two of them and noted the giddiness that they excluded, sparkles dancing in their eyes. I nodded. “Okay, Nincada,” she visibly perked up, “how would you like the name, Sheila?” “Nincada!” The newly named Sheila did a small dance with some of the Buneary. “I’ll take that as a yes.” “Ninca!”

“Seedot,” he perked up as well, and his eyes had stars in them. What? “How would you like the name Veer?” “Se!” And he was jumping. And some of the Budew was joining him. Okay then. 

I clapped my hands together, drawing their attention to me. “Okay, now that that is done…” I look up and stare directly into intense red eyes, the figure shrouded within the shadows of the tree line. “Would you like to come closer? So I can say a proper goodbye, my Little Stalker?” 

The eyes glinted sharply and disappeared, only for them to reappear right in front of my face. I don’t flinch, but Sheila and Veer screech something horrific at the intrusion and prepare to attack my assistant. I raised my hand to stop them, a little surprised that they actually did, and didn’t look away from those curious, piercing red eyes. The pokemon moved away a bit, and I finally got to see what my Little Stalker is. 

They were a Misdreavus and a rather old one at that. Their eyes were wary and knowing, experienced in the way that the other pokemon of the Forest wasn’t. Their eyes spoke of knowledge beyond the forest’s trees, and of pain by human hands. This Misdreavus has had a previous Trainer. Whether their trainer died or they were abandoned by them, it didn’t really matter to me at this moment. I was just here to say goodbye. 

So I smiled at them and kept my stance relaxed and my hands open, palms up. “I wanted to say goodbye to you directly, my Little Stalker. I had noticed you a few years back, though I don’t know if you had been watching me for longer than that.” The Misdreavus tilted their head, seemingly curious while their eyes glinted with a bit of respect before it vanished and was replaced with blank irises. 

I nodded to them and began to stand up. “Well, I have to get back to my Mama, my carrier. We’re in the process of packing up and I-” Before I could even finish standing properly, I was knocked back down. I looked up just fast enough to see my Little Stalker make a shooting dart for one of my empty Poke-Balls and successfully tap the button before I could stop them. We all, human and pokemon alike, stared at the ball as it fell off my belt and shook on the forest floor for a few moments, frozen in anticipation as we watched it rock and glow. Something broke when the answering “ding!” sounded throughout the clearing as if the dame blocking their voices broke and all of them just started chattering (or screeching in my little friends’ cases). 

I just stayed frozen for a moment before the Misdreavus let itself out of the Poke-Ball and just stared patiently at me. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth, to calm myself, and then spoke. “I would ask you why you did that, but I wouldn’t understand your answer. So until I find someone to translate for me, I’ll just sit on my questions.” They looked very amused. They then nodded towards Sheila and Veer, then towards me, looking to me expectantly. I just stare for a moment. “You want me to name you?” They nodded and floated closer to me, their red eyes as piercing as ever. “First, I must ask, would you prefer a female name,” I raised my right hand, “or a male name?” I raised my left hand. “Cause I can’t tell what your physical gender is, and I don’t want to make assumptions.” I could see that they were actually contemplating it, or just stunned that I asked so blatantly. They eventually nodded towards my left hand, and I nodded my head. “How would you like the name Rundas?” They- He seemed to contempt it again, before nodding and diving into my shadow. “I’m going to ignore that you just did that.” I heard soft giggling (or was it snickering) come from my shadow as I stood up, successfully this time. 

When I stood up fully, stretching as I went, I picked up Veer and allowed Sheila to climb up onto my shoulder. I looked over the various pokemon still surrounding me and I smiled at them. Saying a final farewell, I began to make my way out of the Forest and towards my Mother, mentally preparing for the chores ahead. 

Though I could have done without all of the screeching and possessiveness, thank you. 


	4. The Move, Meeting, and Choosing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/1/2020 - edited

Traveling between Floaroma Town and Sandgem Town had been interesting. Going through routes 204 and 202 constantly had made us familiar with the terrain (though my Mother already was) and the pokemon. I also noticed that I gained another stalker, but that wasn’t important. 

Traveling through Jubilife City was also interesting and annoying at the same time. There wasn’t much plant life nor wild pokemon within the city itself, and it made me itchy. My Mother had also forced me to pick out a Poketech to accompany my Pokegear, though I didn’t see why I would want one. It just had a lot of unnecessary apps and are only truly useful or popular among coordinators, though that might be why my Mother wants me to have one. She was once a coordinator. 

Moving into Sandgem Town had been fairly easy, seeing as my Mother was moving into a small two-bedroom, one bath cabin on the Professor’s estate and not an actual house. It was already fully furnished and move-in-ready, so all we really needed to do was put our stuff away and settle in. My Mother did confess to me that that was the cabin that she originally shared with another assistant to the Professor who moved in with their fiance and lives with them now. So the two of them had the cabin to themselves now. Yay. 

I also got to meet Professor Rowan, which was kind of cool. I was correct to think that he had a tough shell but had a gooey center, as he seemed to have a soft and kind heart that he protected behind those hard facial expressions and sharp beard. When he found out that I already had three pokemon on me, he was astonished and very quickly suspicious, so I came clean right away. He gave me the same lecture I had heard before about it not being safe, and I even proved his point by showing him a scare I got from an angry Shiftry when I was younger and told him a story about when I was poisoned by a Budew as a child because I startled it. The Professor knew then that I knew the dangers for years and had had experiences that should have made me scared of pokemon as a child and even as a young adult, but he also knew that I had Veer, a Seedot and that I loved my little friend no less than Sheila or Rundas. He also saw me win a fight against one of the Luxio on his estate when it tried to attack one of his assistants and knew I could take care of myself. It didn’t stop him nor his assistants (including my Mother) to scold and baby me for two days straight though. At least I made a few (pokemon) friends out of it. 

Those two months went by quickly. What if the moving into and the exploring of the Professor’s estate, having impromptu classes on pokemon from the Professor and his assistants, and training myself and my little friends. Yeah, it went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, Veer had already evolved into Nuzleaf and was sitting on my shoulder as the Professor and I waited for the other “top three” to arrive. 

The Professor and I were talking about Veer’s quick evolution when Paul strutted into the lab like he owned the place. An assistant went to help him, but he had just ignored the man and continued walking towards the Professor and I. The assistant tried to stop him, but he was ignored and I was getting annoyed, but I tried to ignore the prick as the Professor gave me an encouraging smile. But then the arrogant prick kept trying to interrupt our conversation and I just snapped. 

My eyes darted to the prick as he did a fake cough to draw our attention, locking eyes with him and glaring. I was told that my eyes look like quicksilver when I glare, freezing the blood of my target. And what do you know, the prick’s eyes widened and he froze, staring at me unblinkingly with a frightened look in his eyes. I turn away, back to my conversation as the same assistant that was trying to help him before escorts the prick away from me. I could hear the prick answering the assistant’s questions now, gathering that his name is Paul Christy and one of the other “top three” that are here to receive a Regional Starter. 

I don’t think that he should get one.

Dawn came in not too late after that. She bounced in with a skip in her step and an excited smile on her face, answering the assistant’s questions with an eagerness of a puppy or a child. 

The Professor and I were wrapping up our conversation by the time that she was done with her questions. We both knew that we had the full attention of Paul and Dawn as they listened in, but we were too wrapped up in our discussion to care. We eventually came to the conclusion that the training and friendship that I had already established with Veer before officially capturing him was what made him appear to evolve sooner, but he actually hadn’t. He had evolved exactly on schedule for his species and there was nothing weird about the timing of his evolution. The Professor seemed to be disappointed about this. As we rejoined reality, I went to stand with my fellow “top three”ers as one of the assistants was sent out of the room to collect the Regional Starters. 

Professor Rowan cleared his throat, thankfully taking the teens’ attention away from me and Veer. “Hello. I am Professor Rowan and you three are one that scored the top three best scores on the Trainer Exam for this year. Congratulations.” This was so fucking scripted, I thought with a deadpan face as the assistant came back and set down a cushioned tray with three Poke-Balls on it. I had learned that the Professor was antisocial during my time here, but I didn’t think it affected him this much. “Because of your scores, you have been chosen to receive one of the Sinnoh Region Starter Pokemon: Chimchar, a Fire-Type; Turtwig, a Grass-Type; and Piplup, a Water-type.” He pointed to the Poke-Ball with the fire sticker, grass sticker, and water sticker in that order as well. “For most of you, one of these pokemon will become your lifelong companion and strongest alley if you treat them correctly. If you don’t… well, you should already know that since you got such high scores on your Exams.” 

I gave him a look, expressing my displeasure at the lecture. He didn’t look phased. The assistant behind him was, even as he handed the Professor a clipboard. “Now then, as I have your scores here,” all three of us blinked in shock at that, “the highest score will choose their Starter first.” Paul looked so fucking smug at that moment and looked ready to just grab one of the balls when the Professor crushed him. My hero. “Ms. Kieve Fallon; scoring in first place with a score of 594 out of 600. You may pick first.” Oh. The prick’s face was hilarious. 

I ignore the prick, looking down at my choices. I stepped forward and dropped to the ground in front of the balls and stared at them for a few moments, going over different facts I know about the pokemon and their evolutionary lines. “Hmm…” It was a harder decision than I thought it was going to be…

I looked up at the Professor, about to ask a question when I noticed a stupid twinkle in his eye. He was fucking amused by my plight. “Hey, Professor.” I waited for him to acknowledge me in some way before asking. “May I release the three of them from their balls? So that I can actually converse with them and see which one would fit in best with my own?” I could practically feel the confusion radiating off of the two behind me, as I watched the Professor become even more amused and… pleased? Happy? I don’t know, I’m just waiting for his answer. 

He chuckled a bit, a low rumbling sound that comes from the back of his throat. “Go ahead. I don’t mind, so long as I get to take data.” I huff a laugh and start releasing the Starters from their balls. “I don’t mind you taking data from this. Ain’t like you haven’t taken data from me and my own before.” I said as I looked over the three starters and they checked me out as well. 

I could hear Dawn squeal in the background as the Piplup quickly loses interest in me and starts to look around, waddling away. It draws the little penguin pokemon’s attention to her and it starts to slowly make it's why to her, cautious but curious. 

I kept my attention on the two still in front of me, though; the Turtwig and the Chimchar. They were both staring at me, but their attention was soon drawn to Veer as he jumped off my shoulder and in front of me, in front of the Starters. He starts to talk to them, I don’t know about what, but it had grabbed Rundas’ attention and brought him out of my shadow for a chat. I heard Paul and Dawn’s gasps and Piplup's squeak, but my attention was on the two Starters. The Turtwig had flinched at Rundas’ sudden appearance but didn’t make a sound, while Chimchar did something more interesting. The Chimchar had fallen into a defensive stance at the Misdreavus’ arrival and eyed him with wariness and caution. I already knew who I was going to pick. 

I allowed Veer to release Sheila from her ball (ignoring the two teens behind me as they once again gasped in shock) to continue their discussion with the two- no, wait. The Turtwig was slowly moving away from the group as the Chimchar relaxed more and more around my own, headed towards Paul, who was the only unclaimed trainer of the three potentials. I think they might actually be a good fit for each other; one was recklessly arrogant while the other was openly wary. It might end up as a good pairing where they can grow with each other. 

Turning my attention back to my own and the Chimchar, I saw that Rundas had already picked up the Starter’s Poke-Ball and was holding it out to me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow before looking at the Chimchar, who nodded with a determined gleam in his eyes. I nodded back at him and accepted the Poke-Ball. 

Clapping was soon heard, startling Veer and my Chimchar. “Marvelous! Marvelously down, Eve! This is good data, I’m sure that Professor Oak will like it very much!” I just shrugged at him, gathering up my startled own in my lap to calm them down. It worked surprisingly well. 

I absently listened in as Professor Rowan continued talking, more intent on finding Chimchar’s name, though he seems to be picky. “And now, second place scorer… Ms. Dawn Prizly, it appears that you and Piplup have chosen each other. And third place… Mr. Paul Christy, it also appears that Turtwig has chosen you. So congratulations! You now each have a Sinnoh Regional Starter of your own!” 

“Hmm…” I just hummed at the Professor, still trying to find a name for the picky chimp. Why did he have to be so picky? 

I didn’t really hear what the other teens’ replies were, as my own had finally chosen his name; Tyson, the Chimchar. I was just relieved he chose at all. It was looking iffy for a moment there. 

I did hear, though, when the prick challenged Dawn to an official battle. I looked back at them. This could be interesting. 


	5. Other POVs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just me experimenting with the different POVs of the canon characters. I don't think I did a great job, so I probably won't do it again unless I get a good response from you guys.  
> This chapter is also not important for the story, so I can just skip it if you want to. I will say that there are a few hints in here about future chapters and/or relationship dynamics, so... its really your choice whether or not you read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/1/2020 - edited

Despite what most thought of him, Paul was a thoughtful person. He thought about things and about how he should do things and the consequences of his actions. He just had a temper and a lot of pride and didn’t like when his preconceived notions were challenged or, like now, completely destroyed. 

When Paul had gotten his license and letter, he had already expected to pass the exam within the top three, if not in the first place. He had already been preparing the route he would take to get to Sandgem Town and what his supplies would need. Had been preparing his Murkrow for the journey, since Paul was expecting to encounter wild pokemon on the way there. 

So when he got here and was confronted with two girls, one of which was two years younger than him... 

The two were night and day with each other; one wearing earthen colors while the other wore fashionable clothes. The younger girl had a perky personality and sunshine smile, dark grey eyes, and long navy hair. The other girl, who was incredibly tall for someone he pegs to be the same age as him, excluded apathy and disinterest from her shifting eyes, her brown and blonde hair like a lion’s mane around her head. 

Paul wasn’t terribly surprised by the taller teen coming in first place with such a high score, he could see the intelligence behind her eyes and knew she wasn’t just a simple girl. Seeing her surrounded by what were probably her pokemon and hearing her talk in an archaic way was jarring, especially since she just allowed her pokemon to do as they liked and to choose for her. He almost spoke up in indignation, not believing that the girl was just going to release the Starters, but remembered the last time that he had drawn the attention of those opal eyes and decided against it. 

Though he was damn near ready to explode when Professor Rowan announced his and the younger teen’s scores. The little twit had gotten a higher score than him!? How the fuck was that possible?! He could not let this stand… 

“Dawn Prizly, I challenge you to an official one-on-one pokemon battle!”

He could feel those magnetic, opal eyes settle on him and couldn’t help but stand straighter. Paul didn’t know what, but those eyes held… something that made the girl feel like a predator, a wild pokemon. There was something vicious and controlled within those eyes, only barely veiled and restrained by her apathy and disinterest. 

Paul didn’t want to anaganize her. She felt like his brother’s Drapion. That pokemon was a monster. Reggie’s Drapion was a battling beast with an insatiable bloodlust that only Reggie was able to keep calm. He remembered a time when he was small, thinking himself high and mighty, and had disturbed the pokemon’s rest. He would have died if his brother hadn’t interfered and calmed the beast down. Paul learned that day that you don’t purposely antagonize a wild beast, no matter how tamed it pretends to be…

But he fears that he already has…

* * *

Dawn didn’t really know what to make of the older teens. 

She had thought that her fellow “top three”ers would either be academic geniuses, or pokemon lovers and/or fanatics like her. Instead, she was greeted to an arrogant, egotistical brat and an apathetic academic with the eyes of a beast. 

Don’t get her wrong, she tried not to make quick judgments of people. She had just hoped that the other teens would be amiable enough to travel with her for a time, since she doesn’t have anyone to travel with now that Barry had forfeited his Trainer License to try again for the top three next year. They had planned to travel together, to comply with the law and have safety in numbers. But now they weren’t going to, and Dawn didn’t have a plan B. 

She had to admit though, the older girl was intriguing. The boy (Paul Christy) was no different than some of her former schoolmates; an arrogant, egotistical brat whose ego was too big for his own good. There were plenty of them in the world, what was one more? 

But the older girl… Kieve Fallon… She was tall but had a youthful if fierce, face. A mane of chocolate and blonde hair framed her face, complimenting her olive skin tone quite well. Dawn was a little disappointed in her clothing choices, the overcoat being very big and not allowing much of her figure to be seen, though she gave her props for the color coordination and tasteful accessories. She knew by looking at her that she wasn’t likely to be a Coordinator, even with the brown Pokétch on her wrist, but Kieve didn’t give off the feel of a Battler either… At least, not like Barry or Paul did. 

Dawn was taken out of her thoughts by Paul, very loudly, challenging her to an official pokemon battle. Which is… just… no.

She just looked at him for a moment, feeling intense eyes focus on them from where Kieve was still sitting on the floor with her pokemon. Taking a glance out of her peripheral, Dawn shuddered a bit as she saw those shifting, opal eyes on them. She had never been hunted in the wild before but… Dawn believes that this is what it must feel like to be evaluated, judged, by a predator. 

Focusing back on Paul, she noticed that he was now standing straighter than before and taking glances to the side. Where Kieve is. Well, the brat is apparently self-aware. Good for him. 

“I will have to respectfully decline your challenge, Paul Christy.” Dawn now had everyone's full attention on her, including her Piplup. “I don’t believe neither myself nor my new partner is quite ready for battling, seeing as we have just met and haven’t had the chance to get to know each other. I want to bond with her more and get some training in, to see where we stand power wise, before participating in any sort of battle that can lead to harm on any party’s side.” 

Finishing with a huff, Dawn walked up to the cushion that still held her new Piplup’s Poke-ball and grabbed it. She nodded to the Professor and to Kieve on her way out and Dawn noticed that she got a small smirk and nod from the older girl. 

Maybe she should ask Kieve to travel with her after all...

* * *

Professor Derik Rowan was very amused. 

He had known that this would be an amusing day, seeing as Eve was going to be a part of it and influence the outcomes of the evening. But he hadn’t expected for her to want to release the Starters, and then for the Starters to end up choosing their trainers instead of the other way around. He would have to keep it in mind for the future and share it with his fellow professors, see what they make of it. This might even become the norm, or at least an experiment for future research. 

But the fun didn’t stop there, oh no. The boy, Paul Christy, had then challenged the young girl, Dawn Prizly, to an official pokemon match. And the girl had turned him down with logic and common sense. Hilarious. 

And the girl, Dawn, had won some respect from Eve… This sure is interesting. 

Looking back to the boy, Paul, the Professor could see that he was fuming and getting ready to do or say something rash, or illogical. He decided that it should all be recorded, for data analysis of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, should I do other POVs again? Who did I do best? Who became too OOC? What would you want me to change in the future?  
> I look forward to your comments!


	6. Kieve's First (on Screen) Pokemon Battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/1/2020 - edited

“Dawn Prizly, I challenge you to an official one-on-one pokemon battle!”

As I watched the two teens have a stare off, I felt Sheila climb up onto my left shoulder and Veer get on my right. I huffed a bit. They were a bit too competitive over simple things. 

“Chim…?”

I took a glance at the little one still in my lap, taking in his curious stare before patting his head a bit. Tyson squirmed a bit at that but soon settled down as I began petting him with rhythmic strokes. He would have been purring if he could. 

I felt Rundas dive back into my shadow as I refocused on the two teens, just in time to hear Dawn’s response to the challenge. 

“I will have to respectfully decline your challenge, Paul Christy. I don’t believe neither myself nor my new partner is quite ready for battling, seeing as we have just met and haven’t had the chance to get to know each other. I want to bond with her more and get some training in, to see where we stand power-wise, before participating in any sort of battle that can lead to harm on any party’s side.”

Nice. A simple, respectful, and logical denial that was artfully delivered in a way that Paul couldn’t refute or argue against. Impressive. 

I made my opinion known to the girl when she nodded to me as she retrieved her Piplup’s Pokeball, giving her a small smirk and a nod of my own. As far as I was concerned, she had handled that rationally and responsibly. What Dawn said was correct, it was dangerous for inexperienced trainers and pokemon to battle as it could lead to a major injury, and even death, if either of the trainer or pokemon didn’t know when to surrender or when enough was enough. Yes, it was very responsible of her to decline Paul’s challenge. 

“Then…” Hmm?

I looked back to Pual, who hadn’t moved and was staring at me now. I think I might know where this is going…

“Then… Would you battle me, Kieve Fallon?”

“Hmm…” I was actually considering it. 

I had actually battled a lot of wild pokemon and trainers before. I used to train and battle with the wild pokemon of the Eterna Forest, randomly choosing a side and acting as that pokemon’s trainer as they fought another of the wild pokemon there, doing double or quad battles if it called for it. And I had battled quite a few of the more... persistent... trainers on Routes 204 and 202 when my Mother and I were still in the process of moving… and after that when I would wander the routes out of boredom and curiosity. And there was that woman, who I used to train and battle with years before… So I had the experience, as compared to Dawn, so that wasn’t a problem…

“Hmm… Are you challenging me to a one-on-one, official battle like you offered Dawn?” I just needed some clarification on that, as both Sheila and Veer were eyeing Paul and practically shaking with anticipation. I didn’t want to have to deal with whatever fallout or tantrum would happen if I had to choose between them for this battle. Neither of them seemed to like Paul all that much either…

The boy seemed to think it over, eyeing the two pokemon on my shoulders before settling back on my eyes. “No. An official two-on-two, single battle.” Hmm… There was a fire in his eyes… 

Professor Rowan cleared his throat, drawing our attention. “I can judge the battle and register it with the league. And I would like to ask if one of my assistants can video record it… for data…” Paul seemed taken aback by the offer and request, but I just took it in stride. 

Standing up, I just said; “Sure, go ahead. Can we use the field out back?” I pointed towards the back, motioning towards the back door that led to the fields housing the pokemon the Professor keeps on his estate. The Professor started to mess with his beard and nodded, but before I could start walking out, he started to speak again. 

“But before that, I should teach the three of you how to register the battle with the League. That way you will get money, it will truly be official, and you will know how to do it for the future.”

And with that said, we all sat down and took out our various tech to register the battle. It had been fairly simple, actually, there was even an app for it on my Pokétch. All we really needed to do was enter our names, the judge’s name, the battle type, and the location of where the battle would take place. Professor Rowan also had to fill out a different form that was specific for judges to verify it further. It seems that if the judge doesn’t fill out their own specific form, then the match wouldn’t be considered official, and none of us would get any money from it. Also, the money would come from the League, not our opponent, and the loser won’t lose or gain any money from the battle while the winner would receive a certain amount of money depending on some factors. These factors include, but are not limited to the opinion of the judge of that match, since they also have to fill out a post-match form/survey after the fact, the amount of time spent during the match, and whether or not the match was recorded. If the match was recorded, then both the winner and the loser will receive some money for its later use, if the League wants to use it at all, and how the initial or first viewer of the video reacts to it. All in all, I found that I appreciated the process for how official it truly made it and for all the precautions that the League and government have put up for ours and our pokemons’ health and safety. And I approve of positive reinforcement. 

Before now, when I would battle the trainers in Eterna Forest or on the Routes, we would set up trades of either items or money. This was mostly used as an incentive by the challenging party to battle them and to follow the League’s rules and regulations without having to go through the actual process of making it an official battle. If the challenging party feels or knows that their opponent hasn't kept to the League’s rules, they can then deny their trade if they lose to the challenged party. It’s actually a very popular way to earn money and gain experience as a trainer, though there are many people who use it to hack into people’s accounts and for other illegal purposes, so it's discouraged by the League and the Regional governments. 

Feeling a bit more appreciative of my Pokétch, our ragtag group made our way outside for Paul’s and my battle. Dawn decided to stick around so that she and her Piplup would get to see what an official match looked like, and to see the dynamics between trainer and pokemon. Or, that’s what she told us. I have a feeling that there was something that she was leaving out of that explanation, with the way she was eyeing me and Paul. 

As we took out positions on the field, a few of the Professor’s assistants took positions around us, focusing bulky camcorder-like devices on the battlefield. Thankfully, while my Mother was among them, she was sitting on the side bench with Dawn. 

Professor Rowan looked between the two of us, Paul and myself, before nodding and holding up the red and green flags. Red for Paul, green for me. 

“This is a two-on-two singles match between Paul of Veilstone City and Kieve of Floaroma Town!” He looked between us, we nodded and lowered the flags quickly. And the battle started. 

Paul immediately threw a Pokeball, saying “Murkrow! Standby for battle!” Releasing a well-groomed Murkrow into the air where it hovered. 

And at that exact moment, I jerked my left shoulder up and Veer leaped onto the field, eyeing his opponent with caution and excitement. Paul was also eyeing me, waiting for me to make a move. I didn’t keep him waiting. 

“Veer. Bring it down.” I said it quietly, but everyone heard it. Veer immediately started throwing Razor Leaves and Air Cutters at the bird, causing Murkrow to get some cuts before doing some evasive maneuvers though he wasn’t very good at them. “Murkrow! Get out of there and use Peck!” “Let the bird come.” I said quietly, flexing my hands to keep them still. Veer started to let up on his attacks slightly, allowing the Murkrow to slip through his attacks and make a dive for him. And then, when the Murkrow was just four meters away from Veer, I snapped my fingers reflexively. Veer jumped back and then upwards, using Harden twice and then Explosion beneath him to push himself up fast. Towards Murkrow. And, upon catching the startled crow-like Pokemon partway with a mid-air Tackle, he started using a combo that we had made a little while ago. He started using Fake Out and Absorb in rapid succession of each other while placing the Murkrow beneath him so that it hit the ground first and cushioned his impact. I snapped my fingers immediately after they hit the ground and Veer quickly got off of Murkrow, jumping towards me and using a Synthesis and Harden once again to prepare for another attack, falling into a defensive stance. But Paul’s Murkrow didn’t get up. It just laid there with a shocked look in its eyes as the dust cloud settled around it. 

“Murkrow is unable to battle! The winner of the first round is Veer, the Nuzleaf!” Professor Rowan declared, raising the green flag but not looking away from Paul’s Murkrow. I heard some murmuring from our audience, but I didn’t pay them any mind, called Veer back to my side with a short whistle. He quickly ran to my side and jumped onto my shoulder, barely giving a quick glance at his fallen opponent. 

Paul called back his Murkrow with a grim frown and a… distressed… look in his eyes. But why… unless the only Pokemon he has left is his newly acquired Turtwig… this moron… But Paul just stiffened his stance and gained a determined look in his eye, recalling the Turtwig at his side (who had a weirdly similar look in its eyes… yeah they make a good pair). The purple-haired teen looked me dead in the eye and nodded. Well. The moronic prick has balls. 

The Professor lifted both flags again, looking at us, and we nodded. Sheila crawls out onto my right forearm as I set Tyson down on the ground. “Let the second round…” The flags quickly snapped down. “Begin!” Paul immediately releases his Turtwig onto the field, “Turtwig! Stand by for battle!” And I fling my arm towards the field, sending Sheila flying towards Turtwig. 

Paul immediately panics. “Get out of there!” And Sheila misses the Starter by a hair. That Turtwig was surprisingly fast for such a weighted Pokemon. “Sheila.” My Nincada starts to use Sand Attack and Gust like it's going out of style, creating a virtual sand storm while throwing in some Mud Slaps to frighten the young Turtwig even further. Perhaps Sheila is a sadist… “Turtwig! Withdraw!” Hmm… a seemingly smart move, but not in this sense. I sighed, not really wanting to continue but knowing that I’ve got to teach this prick a lesson… Oh well. I snap my fingers and Sheila stops throwing up sand and mud, but it takes a while for it to really go down. When the dust settles, we all see Sheila standing on top of the Withdrawn Turtwig, glowing slightly as the Starter beneath her trembles. I snap my fingers again, slightly concerned for the little one, and she gets off the Turtwig and back to my side of the field. Imagine my surprise as the Turwig uncurls itself and tries to stand, facing Sheila with a fierce scowl on his face. And the little one succeeds, for a moment, before passing out and falling to the ground. Props for standing though.

“Turtwig is unable to battle! The second round goes to Sheila, the Nincada!” The Professor raises the green flag, again keeping his eyes on the fallen Pokemon. “And the winner of this battle is Kieve, of Floaroma Town!” Sheila ran back to me and climbed up to my shoulder, as Paul returned his Turtwig to it's Pokeball. 

He looked at me and started walking towards the center of the field. I was a bit surprised, but I didn’t let it show and met him at the center. Paul held out his hand and I just stared at him a moment, before I reached out and shook his hand. After shaking, I squeezed his hand tightly, making him flinch and almost crumple in pain as I leaned in close to his ear. “Never send out a barely trained Pokemon again. Or I will find you, and I will break all the bones in this hand. Have I made myself clear?” Black eyes stared fearfully back into my enraged, toxic green eyes. “Ye-Gah! Y-yes…” I continued to look back into Paul’s eyes, looking for the sincerity behind those words, and I found it. Nodding, I let go of him, letting him fall to the ground at my feet as he held his severely bruised hand with his other. 

I looked to the side when I heard someone approaching me. I saw Dawn pause in her quick stride towards us, just outside of the field as she stared at me and Paul indecisively. My Mother had no such reservations. Her hazel eyes blazed something fierce as she kept her eyes trained on Paul, but she was moving straight for me. Stopping beside me, she holds out a canister of ointment and a roll of bandages towards me. I look away from her and up towards the sky, trying to ignore Paul’s faint whimpering. I closed my eyes and sighed, swiping the items from my smirking Mother’s hands as I dropped down and sat on the ground. I brushed Veer and Sheila off my shoulders and towards Tyson, who was standing behind me and staring at me curiously, before focusing back on the teen in front of me. 

Paul flinched when my hand came into his vision, headed towards his injured hand. He tried to pull away from me, but I caught him by his uninjured hand and pulled him into my lap. Black eyes blinked dumbly as I crossed my legs over his and placed my head on the same shoulder as his hand, keeping a firm but gentle grip on his arm. I placed the canister and bandages in his lap so that I could switch which arm I was holding firmly, and opened the canister. “Wha- What are you doing?” He sounded very frightened… “Helping you.” I stated frankly, ignoring my smirking Mother and a blushing Dawn in my peripheral vision as I began to apply the lotion to the bruised skin. I heard a sigh of relief come from the boy as I went about my task, fixing my legs to sit underneath him after he started to relax against me. 

Fixing the end of the bandage in place, I ignored the look of triumph from my Mother, a camera-wielding Professor, a softly grinning teenage girl, snickering and giggling Pokemon, and the red-tinted ears and neck of a certain teenage boy. “Done.” Just as Paul tried to launch himself from my lap, I stood up and caught him by the waist. Putting the sputtering teen on my shoulder, I started making my way back to the lab. 

Ignoring the spluttering and choked demands of the purple-haired teen on my shoulder, I eyed Dawn trying to keep up with my long strides moving towards me with Piplup in her arms. I just huffed and continued on my way, practically slamming the door open on my way in but holding it open for the train of Pokemon and humans behind me. Continuing on my way, I made my way out of the lab and to the Pokemon Center just a block away from it. I tapped Sheila’s and Veer’s Pokeballs to return them before entering the Center, never breaking my stride and walking straight up to the reception desk where a shocked Nurse Joy stood. I set a strangely quiet and bright red Paul on his feet and turned him around to face the woman. Ignoring all the eyes trained on me and my… entourage… I made my way to one of the couches in the waiting area and sat down. 

I was soon joined by Dawn on my left, as my Mother and the Professor sat on the couch opposite of us, the camcorder still having a flashing red light. I saw Dawn squirming in my peripheral, looking like she wanted to say something, as I opened my arms for Tyson to jump up into my lap and nuzzled into my chest, making little chirping noises as he did so. The woman, including Piplup, all cooed at the cuteness my Chimchar was excluding as Paul sat down on my other side, slightly less red in the face than he was before. 

After a few moments of silence, Dawn seemed to gain enough courage to say what was on her mind. “Um… Kieve…?” She asked, shifting her body towards mine and placing her hand on my upper arm, looking up at me with dark blue eyes. I just eyed her a bit, not in the mood for talking. “Do you know who you will be traveling with?” Ah… I see…

I looked away from her and faced forward. I could feel Paul’s curious black eyes on her as well and sighed. “I wasn’t planning on traveling with anyone besides my Pokemon.” I practically feel the shock radiating off of the teens and eavesdropping strangers, as my Mother and the Professor excluded amusement. Trolls, the both of them. “Wha… But! That’s against the law!” “You can’t do that!” Ah, yes, just what I needed. Incredulous teenagers with loud voices sitting on either side of me. My poor ears. 

I just sighed, noticing the Police Officer making their way towards us. I huffed a bit and unzipped my overcoat, showing the form-fitting navy blue v-neck and my black pan flute that I was wearing underneath it. Not to mention my B-cup breasts. Ignoring the blushing teens, (Were they questioning my gender?... That’s fair.) I reached into the inner pocket of my overcoat and pulled out my wallet. Just as the Officer reached us, I pulled out my ST License and flashed it at him. He blinked in surprise, but took it and used the scanner to check its authenticity, almost dropping both in shock when he read the results. 

Did I forget to mention that the microchip not only tells those that scan it that it's authentic and the restrictions on it, but also the ranking of the owner of that card, the date it was issued, and the type of tests that the owner had to take in order to acquire the license? Or that I was ranked as a solo-survivalist and hand-to-hand combat expert? Or that I had had to take over five exams to acquire that ranking over the course of two years? No? Oh, well now you know.

The poor officer was shaking by the time he got his bearings and handed my license back to me with a quiet “I- I’m sorry for the in- inconvenience, Miss.” before hightailing it away from me. My license also ranked me higher than him in case of rescue or missing persons missions if I’m ever pulled into any of those. Curiosity and astonishment was radiating off of the teens on either side of me (and our eavesdroppers) as they watched the Officer race up to the worried Nurse Joy and whisper something to her, making her eyes widen with shock and take a glance at me. Catching my eyes, the Nurse didn’t flinch and just stared into my shifting eyes, smiling after a while and giving me a cute wave. I nodded to her and focused back on the teens beside me. 

They were trying to get a look at the metal card in my hand, probably not recognizing what it was and realizing that it wasn’t my Training License. So I handed it over to Dawn and explained. “It’s my Solo-Traveling License or STL for short. It allows me to travel alone, but requires me to participate in any rescue missions occurring in whatever area that I’m traveling in if I’m informed about it and it is determined that my skills might be needed for it to be accomplished with minimal injury.” I could see the shock and awe on the teens’ faces (not to mention our eavesdroppers). 

“I- I didn’t know this existed…” Dawn muttered and Paul nodded, indicating that he hadn’t known about it either. I shrugged. “I’m not surprised. I only knew because a… friend of mine had one and she told me about it.” Their eyes focused back on me as I took my license back, putting it and my wallet away. I didn’t bother zipping my overcoat back up, as Tyson seemed to be having fun going through its inner pockets, though I had to stop him from taking out some of my more… dangerous items from those pockets. I did let him take out the deck of cards that I had stashed in one pocket, showing him how to open it and take the cards out before closing it, and letting him figure it out on his own. 

I ignored the eyes of the teens beside me (and the no-longer-sneaky eavesdroppers). I didn’t feel like talking much anymore. Talking was bothersome. 

“So, Kieve,” I looked sideways towards Dawn, who seemed to be a lot more confident than she was just a moment ago. I also didn’t like the determined gleam in her eyes. “Would you be willing to travel with me? And maybe Paul?” Que the spluttering of Paul. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 

“Wha- Don’t just ask that for me!” I don’t think I like where this is going… And my Mother was grinning like a madwoman. Great. 

“What? It's not like you don’t want to, do you?” And both of them hand their hands on my thighs, causing Tyson to gather up his cards and try to put them back in their box. He got it down pretty quickly and put them back into the pocket he got them from. Smart Chimchar. He's got an idea of where this is going. 

“It's not about that! Don’t just ask something like that without my permission first!” The Professor was smirking and had a twinkle in his eye, and was pointing the still recording camcorder at my long-suffering face. What has my (second) life come to?

“Oh? What? It’s not like I’m asking her on a date for you, am I?” 

Nope.

Abort. 

I stood up quickly, causing the two teens to jerk backward so that I didn’t hit them. Starting to walk towards the entrance of the Center, I heard Dawn and Paul scramble up after me as my Mother (and most of the eavesdropping adults there) start laughing her ass off. Just then, Nurse Joy calls out “Paul Cristy! Your Pokemon are ready!” causing said teen run back to the station to collect his pokemon before trying to catch up with me. 

I was already outside of the Center when Dawn grabs my arm, bringing me to an abrupt halt that unsteadies Tyson for a moment, who is now on my shoulder. Paul quickly catches up with us and grabs my other arm. And in shocking unison, they ask: “Will you please travel with me?!”

I eye the both of them, feeling a heavy sigh coming on. 

Really, why was this happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? I will say that the next chapter is going to be a one-week time skip into the future.  
> Did I make any big mistakes? Who do you think is Kieve's new (Pokemon) stalker?


	7. Traveling Partners and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this instead of studying for my exam... so enjoy:  
> (12/1/2020 - edited)

“You know,” my mother started, and I didn’t like where this was going already. “You should at least think about it. It would be nice to know that you have traveling companions that aren’t just your Pokemon. And who knows, you might even like it.”

I just sighed, not wanting to hear this. It’s been a week since Dawn and Paul’s… request… and I hadn’t been able to leave the Professor’s estate without at least one of them appearing out of nowhere and bugging me about it. I hadn’t even said anything about it yet! All of them just took my silence as a refusal, but the truth was, that they never let me speak on the matter. They all just assumed that I was going to say no and didn’t let me get a word in edgewise! It was so damn annoying, and I was just this close to leaving in the middle of the night without any warning, just to spite them. 

Which brought me back to what I was doing. My mother had interrupted me while I was packing my stuff to begin my journey. I couldn’t find some of the new cooking utensils that I had bought to put in there and was scouring my room and the cabin for them. That was when my mother walked in and just started talking about how great it would be for me, her, and the two teens if I just took them up on their offer and I was this close to losing it from all the built-up frustration… 

And Rundas floated out of my mother’s shadow, holding my missing utensils and shocking my mother into silence. He glared at her menacingly, having gotten annoyed with her and the others over this last week as well. My Misdreavus apparently didn’t like it when someone other than him bosses me around. Yay. I thanked him gratefully for his help, causing him to sink comfortably into my shadow with a small coo, and faced my mother. 

“When did I verbally turn down Dawn and Paul’s request?”

The question actually seemed to stomp her, causing her to frown. Her hazel eyes slowly began to widen in realization, her mouth turning into an “o”. I nodded and walked outside. Picking up Tyson from his place on the kitchen table, playing with some playing cards, intent on exploring Route 201 with him and getting him some experience. 

And if a certain (human or non-human) stalker showed up, well… Maybe we could chat for a bit and work something out. 

* * *

Instead of heading out through the front door, which would mean walking through the lab itself, I headed towards the eastern fences that cut off the forest from the Professor’s estate. I explained this to Tyson, as we walked through the different Pokemon paddocks to get to it. I had taken to teaching the young Chimchar about different things in a very random fashion. Like now, I was teaching him about cardinal directions and how to tell which direction was which. I don’t believe that I didn’t a good job of it, but Tyson was nodding along with me, so I guess it was alright. 

Jumping the four-meter tall fence with barbwire on the top was an… experience. A very valuable experience that I had a feeling that I will need in the future… That’s probably just a feeling though… Hopefully…

Shaking off the strange feeling (and ignoring the feeling of my stalker’s eyes on me), I continued eastward through the forest, making sure that I didn’t disturb any of the Pokemon in it and keeping as quiet as possible while still moving quickly. When I got beyond the Town’s limits and couldn’t see any more houses, I exited the forest and officially set foot on Route 201 and continued walking.

It was a fairly short walk to Lake Valor, in my opinion. The most we saw on our way there was a small flock of Starly that Tyson eyed. He would occasionally poke me to get my attention and point towards some Starly and make a fist. I would notify the Starly that Tyson wanted to battle them, and at least two of them from each grouping would be amenable enough to do so. It lengthened our walk and Tyson got some training in, so it was all good. His Ember was coming along nicely and Rundas looked proud at his highly successful Taunts and Leers when he came out of my shadow to give Tyson a few pats on the head. 

When we finally made it to the Lake, Tyson had gotten some light exercise and I had used half of one of my general healing and burn-heal potions on the Starlys. It was a good start to the evening, as far as I was concerned. 

The pristine Lake was sparkling in the afternoon sun, the Surskit creating a beautiful rippling effect across the surface as they danced along with it. The lakefront was mostly empty, with only a couple of Starly and Bidoof wandering around near the forest’s edge. I was about to release Sheila and Veer when a flash of pale blue caught my eye. Looking over, I see a Wobbuffet off towards where the forest meets the water’s edge eyeing me carefully like it was trying to evaluate whether I was a threat or not. I eyed her back, doing the same to her as I held Tyson in place on my shoulder and motioned for Rundas to stay in my shadow, the smart Pokemon having figured out what was happening between me and the female Wobbuffet. I nodded to her, acknowledging her protective stance over the young Pokemon that played here, and she nodded back, respecting my authority over my own and acknowledging that I wasn’t a threat to her or her own. 

After that, I released the rest of my own and laid down in the sun, intent on relaxing in the warm sun and possibly taking a nap. My own mostly stayed near me, though Veer and Tyson kept a respectful distance as they playfully tussled in the grass. Sheila decided to relax next to me on the ground as I unzipped my overcoat to let the heat soak into me more effectively. Just before I was about to drift off into dreamland, Rundas started to poke my cheek, abruptly foiling my plans. I sighed and opened my eyes, making sure that my sunglasses were over my eyes before doing so. 

Giving him the stink eye, which only caused him to giggle a bit before floating down to my chest and tugging at my pan flute before poking my lips with a silly grin on his face. I sighed and sat up, waking up Sheila, who proceeded to crawl on my lap when she saw me lifting up my pan flute. I started to play, going through a few scales while I contemplated what to play. 

Making up my mind, and ignoring the wild Pokemon that began to circle me as Tyson and Veer ran up to me and tried to sit on my lap. Tyson decided to just drape himself across my shoulders as I began to play an old war song from my previous life. I had forgotten what it was called, but I remembered that it was about a soldier going off to fight a war to keep his little brother at home. I remember that it was sung and written by the little brother, and from his point of view. I remember crying during the entire thing, especially when the older brother came home in a wheelchair with his lower half paralyzed. It was just so sad and loving. 

I let the last few notes die away, taking in the various sniffles and coos coming from the Pokemon around me. I felt a heavy stare on my back, the presence of my (non-human) stalker just a few feet away from my back. I played my next song.

This was one I remembered better, it was called “Heart of a Dixie” and I didn’t remember the artist’s name. It was about a woman leaving behind her unfaithful lover and discovering her love of the road. Of leaving behind a stifling environment to roam where she pleased, going without purpose but with confidence and contentment. I loved this song and felt it was a good follow up to the sad one from before. 

I couldn’t sing while playing my flute, so the Pokemon around me didn’t know what these songs were about specifically, but they knew the emotions behind them. They knew that they were about perseverance and love. About moving on and finding anew. About the willpower to continue on and move on. 

(I definitely ignored the faint pink shine coming from the center of Lake Verity. Best not to look too deeply into it.)

By now, I could feel a furry face pressed in between my shoulder blades. I didn’t move as I rested my flute on my chest. I also didn’t acknowledge the two human teens standing on the edge of the clearing. I just went about petting and patting Veer and Sheila, who was cuddling into my stomach as Tyson nuzzled my neck. Rundas was simply circling my head cheerfully as if to say that “This one is mine~” and “I got the best one~”, but that must be just my imagination. 

“Wob-o-fet.” I looked to the side and saw the Wobbuffet from earlier. She was closer now and had a soft gleam in her eyes. She bowed, causing me to flinch, before standing straight and beginning to herd the young ones away from me.

I sighed. 

I didn’t like being bowed to. I just didn’t. 

I was reminded of my fluffy stalker when he nudged me forward a bit, inciting me to look over my shoulder at them. My opal eyes met black orbs on an orange face, looking on with curiosity and determination. I sighed and jerked my head forward, looking away but not fast enough to not catch the happy wag of a blonde, fluffy tail. 

“Grou~” 

I eyed the Growlithe in front of me, wondering if I was imagining it when I thought that the dog Pokemon looked a bit bigger than it should be. I mentally waved the feeling off, continuing to eye the happily wagging Growlithe sitting in front of me and my own. I sighed as the orange and blonde dog gave a pointed look at the Pokeballs at my side, already knowing where this was going. I held out an empty Pokeball and Growlithe immediately put their paw on the button, disappearing in a flash of red. My own and I stared at the shaking and blinking Pokeball, ignoring the slowly approaching humans. 

After a happy “Bing!” coming from the Pokeball, I pressed the button to release my (newly attained) Growlithe and just stared at the happy, orange dog. I sighed. “Okay. Do you want a female,” I raise my right hand. “Or a male name?” I raise my left hand. Rundas is now giggling and snickering like mad as Growlithe tilted their head and pointed their nose towards my right hand. I nodded and started listing names, though she was looking to be like Tyson and be even pickier about her name.

I ignored Paul and Dawn as they sat a couple of feet away from me, probably because Rundas got into their faces and used a Scary Face to make sure they didn’t come too close. I waved him back over to me, not moving my eyes away from the stubborn Growlithe. I sighed when the stubborn she-dog chose a random name that I just threw out there for kicks; Yudora. I didn’t even know what it meant…

I turned to face the (surprisingly) patient teens, taking in Paul’s light smirk and Dawn giggling smile with apprehensive eyes. “I take it that my Mama found my note and sent you two out here to talk to me.” I didn’t feel the need to ask them, feeling fairly confident that I was correct. And I was, given the sheepish look on Dawn's face and the upward tilt of Paul’s chin. I sighed. 

“Wouldn’t mind traveling with you two,” smiles began to creep on to their faces, “but you will have to understand that I am neither a Coordinator” I point at Dawn. “or a Battler.” I pointed at Paul. “I am simply a trainer who prefers to travel and explore. If I ever do challenge a Gym Leader, it would be because my own wanted to or I felt like it would be a good experience for both of us. The same goes for Contests.” I stared at them until they nodded their understanding, getting an “I understand” and “Sure” from Dawn and Paul respectively. I wasn’t too sure about Paul’s response, but it was better than nothing.

Turning back to face Lake Verity, I settled back onto the ground, intent on actually taking my nap this time. But I was interrupted again, this time by Paul. “What are your goals for your journey? Surely you must have at least one…” He sounded so unsure of himself right then, it was almost amusing. Taking a glance at his and Dawn’s faces, I could see the curiosity plainly on them, their eyes practically sparkling with it. I sighed. “My goal, as you put it, for the next two years is to have at least seven different teams for seven different situations. My short term life goal is to have made a personal map of the entire Sinnoh region drawn into my notebook.” I pulled out a leather-bound notebook from one of my overcoat’s inner pockets and waved it at them. “My long term life goal is to have drawn a complete world map with my own hands.” I put the notebook back in its place and fell silent, having said my piece. It was Dawn that spoke next.

“What did you mean when you said that you planned to have “at least seven different teams for seven different situations”? And what do you mean when you say “my own”? You've been using that saying a lot, but I’ve never heard of it before.” Rundas was giggling at my plight, I just know he is. “I have an STL, a Solo-Traveling License. When someone receives this license, they have to sign a waiver saying that they consent to be called upon in times where their skills are needed. This means that I am obligated to help law enforcement, or even the military, if they feel that they need my skills. I can’t refuse unless I’ve got a very, very good reason to do so. The teams I was talking about are based on the two types of missions that I’m likely to be called upon to help with. Search and Rescue missions, and the Hunting and Capturing of Wanted Criminals. Due to my scores on the exams I took, I am considered qualified to participate in these types of missions that occur on flat, mountainous, aquatic, and snowy terrain. So, I broke it down into six teams. Ignoring the snowy terrains, I would need three different Pokemon teams to back me up for the two missions types, which is six teams, and then I would need an extra team for all-out battles against criminals or powerful wild Pokémon that I might encounter during missions. So, seven teams, seven situations.” I paused to catch my breath and to allow all of that to sink in as the teens just stared at me. I knew that it was a lot to take in, and my Mother had called me an idiot for going for the license so early, but I stood by my decisions. I don’t regret it one bit.

“And to answer your second question, Dawn.” Dawn jerked upright, having begun to slouch with a thoughtful look on her face. This caused Paul’s glazed over eyes to brighten and focus back on me, having gained a dazed look after my explanation. “I use the saying “my own” to describe my Pokemon. They are mine, and I am theirs. So they are my own.” I said shortly and frankly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The two teens just deadpanned at me. 

Paul just shook his head. “That…” He just trailed off, looking off to the side. Dawn was giggling again, this time with her Piplup in her lap, and almost fell backward by the force of them. I just snorted at them and looked up at the sky (with my sunglasses on). Maybe I should ask them a question…

“What are your plans for your journey, Paul? Dawn?” I side-eyed them, watching them. I needed to know this if we were to be traveling together for a time. They both seemed to be shocked by my question and I just rolled my eyes. “What? You asked me, so I’m asking you.” I mean, really, did they actually expect me to not ask them?

The two teens eyed each other before Dawn nodded, and Paul went to speak first. “I plan to participate in the Lily of the Valley Conference three years from now. Before our battle, I had planned on participating in next year’s conference, but I’m no longer as confident about that as I was before.” Glad to know that he learned something about himself from that. 

Paul nodded towards Dawn, and I wondered at the dynamic that's developed between the two of them in this past week. They still hate each other like cats and dogs, but they could work in perfect tandem with each other when trying to gang up on me. It was confusing and fascinating. “My life goal is to be able to competitively compete in the Grand Festival for years to come and become a Top Coordinator! You need five Ribbons from each of the Pokemon Contests held throughout the year, and after competing in the Grand Festival, which is also held bi-annually, the Ribbons you used to enter the Festival become invalid and you have to win them back by competing! It's great!” She was practically jumping with excitement just talking about it, and Paul was inching away from her slowly. I just huffed amusedly at the joyful girl, finding Dawn’s exuberance and joy to be intoxicating. 

I huffed again and turned back to the sky, thinking… I ignored the faint arguing of the teens beside me as I contemplated what to do. I wasn’t very interested in Pokemon Contests, though I wouldn’t mind participating in Gym Battles… And I seemed to attract bloodthirsty Pokemon so it might actually work out… But first I would need to… 

“-eve. Kieve!”

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a hand entered my vision, then Dawn's worried face. I had to clench my hands over my stomach to stop from grabbing either of them and from the way Paul was eyeing them, he knew what could have happened. I sat up slowly, eyeing an oblivious and worried Dawn on my way up. I eyed her a bit longer before addressing her. “Dawn.” I waited till I had full eye contact with her before continuing. “Don’t do that again. If I’m lost in thought and I’m not responding to you, either wait until I acknowledge you or ask one of my own to get my attention. Never put any of your body parts into my line of sight when I’m like that ever again.” I tell her sternly, trying to get my point across to the naive girl. Dawn tilted her head questioningly. “Why?” Of course, she would ask that. I sighed and moved towards Paul, who held out his still bandaged hand up for Dawn to see. “Oh.” “Yes, oh. My grip strength is nothing to sniff at, and my first instinct when something comes close to my face is to grab it, especially when I’m lost in thought and can’t control my strength when I grab something. Don’t do that again. I could have broken Paul’s hand earlier this week if I wanted to, I chose not to.” She nodded, her dark blue eyes wide with shock. 

I nodded back to her and gave Paul a look, making sure that he got the message too. He nodded to me with a serious look in his black eyes. It seemed he still remembered my threat from the beginning of the week. I nodded at him. 

“So, um, Kieve…?” I looked at Dawn, who seemed much more nervous than before. I sighed and slowly raised my hand to pat her navy blue head. Dawn was surprised by the action, but she quickly dissolved into giggles and regained the joyful sparkles in her eyes. I nodded and took back my hand, waving for her to say what she wanted to. Dawn just giggled for a moment before doing so. “What were you thinking so deeply about, Kieve?”

I hummed, thinking about how to word my thoughts. “I was just thinking about how I wouldn’t mind participating in the Lily of the Valley Conference the same year as Paul,” said teen gained an excited gleam in his eyes, “so that I could explore Battle Island. I wouldn’t be able to otherwise, unless I participate in the Grand Festival at least once,” now Dawn had an intrigued sparkle in her eyes, “but I tend to attract bloodthirsty Pokemon so that probably won't do.” Paul sent the dejected girl a smug smirk. “So I started to mentally map our travel route for the next four months or so.” I now had their full, if shocked attention. Good, I disliked repeating myself. 

Moving to face Paul and Dawn fully, I pulled out a regional map from one of my inner pockets and laid it out between us. I pointed to Sandgem Town, then to Oreburgh City. “If we left tomorrow and kept a moderate pace, we could spend a day and a half on Route 202 and Jubilife City. Then we could go through Route 203 and the Oreburgh Gate in one to three days, depending on our pace, and get to Oreburgh City before October. Here, Paul and I can get our Coal Badges. We could spend a week or two here, maybe three, to train and explore the city and the Oreburgh Gate and Mine, before moving on to Eterna City. We can get there by going through Routes 207 and 206, which could take us a day or three, again, depending on our pace.” Dawn looked up at me incredulously, not believing my prediction of our times, while Paul nodded along with what I was saying, not questioning it. If I remember correctly, he’s from Veilstone City, so he must know the lengths of these Routes then. “We can spend another week or four in Eterna City, training and exploring. Eterna City is surrounded by the Eterna Forest, Wayward Caves, and Mt. Coronet. We can all find new team members in the surrounding areas while getting lodging in the City itself.” I saw the two teens nodding along with that, no doubt wrecking their minds to remember what Pokemon lived in those areas. “But we would have to leave by the last week of August in order to get to Jubilife City in time for their annual Pokemon Contest in the second week of September.” Dawn’s head jerked up from the map, from where it was following my finger tracing my travel plan, and stared at me in awe. “And we can go from there.” I finished, keeping my finger on Jubilife City, and looked at the teens in front of me. Their eyes were sparkling as they stared at me, their mouths slightly open, and I don’t think I liked that. 

Raising my eyebrow at them, I asked, “Any questions? Or complaints?” And that seemed to snap them out of whatever daze they had found themselves in. They both went to speak at the same time but caught themselves, glaring at each other. This went on for a few moments, Dawn’s Piplup (who had been in Dawn’s lap this entire time) looking between the two of them the entire time before the teens brought out their fists. No, a fight did not start. They just started playing Rock-Paper-Scissors until someone came out on top, which was Dawn, amusingly enough. After relishing in her (very small) victory, she looked towards me, who probably looked very amused, with a sunny smile on her face. 

“How do you know the Pokemon Contest schedule? And, how do you know how long it will take for us to travel those routes?” I just shrugged at her, as these weren’t very hard questions. “My Mama is a Top Coordinator-” “MS. FALLON is a TOP COORDINATOR?!” Wow, she must have a large set of pipes. I rubbed my poor ears with an annoyed look, not envying Paul at all for sitting next to her when that happened. “Yes, she was. She used to take me to watch the Contests that took place in Floaroma Town and Jubilife City every year before I became too rowdy for her to herd around. I remember when they take place during the year, and yes, I know when and where the other annual Contests take place as well. They were a part of my Mama’s stories from her Journey.” I gave her a look when it looked like Dawn was about to yell or scream again, and she settled down a bit. 

“And to answer your second question,” I began slowly while eyeing the teens, knowing that I would probably get another loud response to this. “I used to walk Route 5 and the Eterna Forest as a child and the entire thing, if I kept to the main path and didn’t wander off of it, would take me at least eight hours, thirteen at most.” Surprisingly, the two didn’t explode, looking unsurprised instead. “And all the other Routes are either shorter or longer than it, and either has similar or completely different terrain. I just factored all of that in as well as our inevitable unfamiliarity to the area and any other Trainers or wild Pokemon that we could encounter on the way. It was just some simple math.” I shrugged again, not really seeing anything special about my thought process. But, seeing the deadpan looks on the faces of the other teens, I could see that they didn’t agree. 

Paul rubbed his eyelids with a sigh, before asking his question. “I don’t have any complaints about your travel plan. It's well thought out and flexible. I was just wondering if you would be willing to help us train our Pokemon. Like…” He trailed off, seeing my raised eyebrows. “Like, coaching us as Trainers on how to train our Pokemon and to be creative with their move sets.” I looked at him incredulously, while Dawn looked really excited about the prospect of me… tutoring them on how to be a Trainer. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, moving my sunglasses back to the top of my head. “I can’t teach you that.” They both looked ready to protest, but I raised my hand to silence them. “Let me finish. I can’t teach you how to be a Trainer, as different types of people become different types of Trainers. I can, however, advise you on what to do and not to do while training your Pokemon, and I will expect you to ask me why.” I looked them directly in the eyes, trying to convey my seriousness over this issue. “I will expect you to want the reasons for why I’m giving you that advice, and to question me. I will expect you to argue with me when you don’t like or understand my advice. Do you understand me?” Seeing their nods and deciding that they understood, I began to stand up while swiping my map off the ground. 

Dawn and Paul stood up as I folded the map back into its place in my overcoat, taking in the purpling sky. I whistled for my own to come back to me, calling Sheila and Veer back while allowing Tyson to climb on to my shoulder and Yudora to trot up to my side. Looking over to the two (shorter) teens, I saw that Dawn (who came up to just below my shoulder) was holding her Piplup close to her chest and Paul (who came up to my nose) had his hands stuck in his pockets. 

I started to walk back to Route 201, on my way back to Sandgem Town with Dawn and Paul walking beside me. Nodding to the maternal Wobbuffet on our way out, we got about halfway down Route 201 when Dawn asked, “Where did you learn how to play that flute of yours?” Paul glanced curiously at me, clearly wanting to know the answer as well. I stayed silent for a while, before picking up my pace and taking longer strides. “Wha-!” “Hey!” “Gro!” I just continued speed walking, causing the two teens and Yudora to have to jog (or trot) to keep up with me. 

“It was just a simple question!” “Slow down!”

I just smirked and picked up my pace further, getting a curse from Paul and some yelling from Dawn. Tyson just snickers and starts clapping at the jogging teens, as if cheering them on. That brought a whole new round of cursing and made me smile. Looks like traveling with them won’t be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note; all further chapters are either going to be really big, or extremely short. I am not predicting any middle group in this, so updating is going to be... weird. Just to let you guys know ahead of time. 
> 
> How was it? Do you agree with Kieve's Travel Plans? Was anyone too OOC?


	8. Traveling from Sandgem to Oreburgh: Battles, Missions, Cubones, and Caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of Kieve, Paul, and Dawn traveling from Sandgem Town to Oreburgh City. They are going to be traveling through Route 202, Jubilife City, Route 203, and the Oreburgh Gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 35 pages long (when double spaced) and has 11116 words. I have no doubt there will mistake, so please be patient with those.  
> Edit: I’ve got a message at the end of the notes.  
> (12/1/2020 - edited)

While waiting outside of Professor Rowan’s lab for Paul and Dawn, I ended up having to comfort my Mother as she burst into tears. It seemed that she hadn’t quite come to terms with me leaving just yet. Even Professor Rowan and some of his assistants were out here sniffling and wiping at their eyes. Though that didn’t stop the Professor from filming the entire thing. Maybe that’s his fetish. 

I stood there, with my mother hanging from my neck, my arms around her waist, and a group of scientific researchers trying not to cry around me. I almost sighed with relief when I saw Paul walking up to us, almost an hour into the crying and hanging. I pat my Mother’s back and start to unwrap her arms from my neck. “Alright Mama, Paul is here and Dawn can’t be that far behind him. I’ll need to go soon.” I held my Mother’s trembling arms, giving her a soft and warm smile as I looked into her watery hazel eyes with soft green ones. She nodded and gave me one last, tight, hug before letting go of me just in time for Dawn to come into view with a woman that looked remarkably like her. 

I raised my eyebrow at her when she got close to us, electing a nervous chuckle from the navy haired girl before she motioned towards the woman who was probably her mother. “Ms. Fallon?” My mother sniffled at my side from where she was clinging onto my arm, her face smushed into the upper sleeve of my overcoat. She moved her face a little and focused one hazel eye on Dawn. “This is my mom, Johanna. Kieve said that you were a Top Coordinator, and my mom is one too. She’s actually who inspired me to become a Coordinator myself.” I gave Dawn an extremely approving look as my mother moved her face away from my arm to get a good look at the navy haired woman beside Dawn. This was exactly what my Mother needed, a new friend with similar interests to her beyond scientific research. This is great!

Dawn’s mother gave me and my mother (and Paul, as he was standing on the opposite side my mother was on,) a warm smile. “Hello! I’m Johanna Prizly, Dawn’s mother. It's so nice to meet Dawn’s traveling companions! I was a bit worried since her first traveling companion didn’t work out, but I’m so glad that she met you!” Well. We now know where Dawn got her sunny personality and smile from. And then she turned to my mother and smiled gently at her, obviously taking in her teary face and childlike behavior and acting accordingly. I approve. “Hello Ms. Fallon, I’m Johanna. I was a Top Coordinator as well. What is your favorite Seal?” It took a moment for my mother to answer, but they were eventually talking very animatedly to each other. Catching Johanna’s eye, I gave the woman a grateful look and she returned it with an understanding smile. (And the Professor was still videotaping the entire thing, why?)

Waving to the Professor and our parents as we left, we made a quick stop at the Pokémon Center for some last-minute supplies at Paul’s request, and we were off to Route 202. 

Route 202 was fairly short, just about three miles long with a slight uphill climb towards the north. It was fairly wide as well, surrounded by forest and tall grasses. It was an easy trek for the three of us, so we took our time. Dawn decided to carry her Piplup, and Paul had let his Murkrow out to hunt and do some surveillance up ahead. Apparently, this was how he was able to avoid most of the Trainers and wild Pokémon on his way to Sandgem Town from his hometown, Veilstone City. It also helped that his brother Reggie had hired one of the local Gym Trainers to escort him as well. 

Like always, Rundas was camped out in my shadow and giving out the occasional giggle or snicker, and Tyson was on my shoulders trying to figure out how to make cool sounds with the small whistle I gave him. Yudora, my newly acquired Growlithe, was walking beside me with a confident strut in her step. I already knew I was going to have trouble with her in the future, I just knew it. 

We encountered the occasional wild Pokémon on the Route, just some Bidoof and Starly, which interested none of us. Dawn and Paul would take turns fighting them, Dawn with Piplup and Paul with either Turtwig or his new Nidoran that he caught from Route 201. It had actually surprised me and Dawn, the first time he sent out the spiky purple rabbit to fight a Bidoof with a running Peck to the face. Apparently, the Nidoran had come at him with a running Peck attack just that morning and Paul had been forced to send out Turtwig to protect himself. The two Pokémon had hit it off while battling and Paul caught the aggressive Nidoran after he and Turtwig defeated him. Well, that explained why he wanted to stop by the Pokémon Center so badly before heading off. 

We did run into a group of Student Trainers and their chaperone, who challenged Paul and me to battles along the way as well. 

Student Trainers are kids and teens from the local Pokémon Trainer’s School that borrow Pokémon from the school and go out to the local Routes to challenge the traveling Trainers and gain experience and knowledge. These students don’t own an actual Trainer License but have a student ID that marks them as a Student Trainer and allows them to be out on the Routes with a group of other students (there has to be at least four of them altogether) and at least one chaperone. The chaperone can either be one of the teachers from the school, a Gym Trainer from the local gym, or a parent of one of the students that has a Trainer License, but they must either have an Intermediate or Advanced ranking. It's extremely popular with the students and parents alike, as it allows their children to get some (supervised) experience before they get their license and head out on their journey. 

Dawn was one once, as she told Paul and me, and she actually recognized some of the Student Trainers and their chaperone. 

“Leona!” Dawn waved frantically to the red-haired girl jogging up to us, who was waving back just as frantically. Paul and I took in the spectacle of the two colliding and doing a spinning hug thing, eyeing the other Students and their chaperon as they walked up to us. Their chaperon came up as the rest of the Students crowded around Dawn and her Piplup. “Hello, I’m one of the teaching assistants at Twinleaf’s Trainer School, Christian. It's nice to meet Dawn’s traveling companions.” The older Trainer gave us a warm smile and shook our hands with a firm handshake, though he seemed taken aback by my height for a moment. We introduced ourselves back, though Paul seemed to close off from the man and glared at him. I gave them no mind, just observing the height difference between myself and the grown man. Christian looked to be in his mid-twenties but was about three inches shorter than me. 

I was pulled out of wallowing when Dawn came trotting up to me and Paul (who was having a stare-off with the Christian, why?) with a parade of Students behind her. She shot us with a dazzling smile as she began to introduce her friends and former classmates. Her childhood friends were Leona and Kenny, a redheaded girl and boy who (weren’t siblings, no matter how much they looked alike, and) were the same age as Dawn. They planned to take the Trainer exam when they were sixteen, as they “weren’t overachievers like Dawn is”, as Kenny said. And while Leona didn’t know what type of Trainer she wanted to be, Kenny had his heart set on being a Coordinator like Dawn. They already had a strong rivalry going on too, from how they were arguing and teasing each other. 

While watching the two go at it, I was approached by the other Students. They were led by an eager looking girl with a skip in her step. Were all-female Students this… preppy? “Hi! I’m Natalie! And this is Tristan,” she pointed towards a smiling boy with granite eyes and a backward red cap, “and this is Logan.” She said, pointing towards the other boy, who was wearing a red cap with the fin lowered to cover his face. “We’re Dawn’s former school mates! We’re all planning to take the exam in two years as well!” I nodded to the perky girl, shaking her hand and introducing myself. “Hello, I’m Kieve.” I looked to Paul, who just looked affronted by the appearance and introductions of the Students, staring at mine and Natalie’s hands in particular. Well, the girl was holding on a bit tight and wasn’t letting go, but I didn’t see that as a reason to glare at our hands. I just pulled my hand from her grip and nudged Paul gently in the ribs. He glanced at me before introducing himself. “I’m Paul.” He didn’t offer his hand and none of the Students offered theirs, great. 

The boy with the red cap (Logan) cleared his throat, drawing our attention to him. He lifted his cap a bit to show toxic yellow eyes with a nice, determined gleam in them. And they were focused right on me. “Dawn said that you are a really good Trainer and Battler.” I stayed silent, knowing that wasn’t a question nor did it need a response. (Paul seemed to bristle slightly, though I don’t know why.) Logan nodded. “I plan to become a Battler after I get my license. And I would like to battle you.” Hmm… that was more of a declaration than a challenge. I nodded at him and motioned for him to continue. Logan looked over at Tristan, who nodded back at him. This could get interesting. “Tristan and I want to challenge you to a battle. We only have one Pokémon each between us, so it would be one-on-one single battles. Mr. Christian can be our judge if you want to register the battle.” Yes, very interesting. “Who would I be battling first?” 

Both boys seemed to perk up while Paul let out an almost inaudible growl. It was decided that I would battle Tristan and his rental Starly first. I had decided that I would be using my two newest Pokémon against the two, so I sent out Yudora to battle the small brown and white bird. My Growlithe immediately entered with a Howl before charging at the Starly while firing off some Embers. I nodded, it seemed that Yudora had understood what I had told her. The Starly tried to take to the sky (which it should have as soon as it was released from its Pokéball) but Yudora picked up her pace, jumping on top of the bird with a Howl and a well placed Bite, beginning to shake the poor bird. I whistled before Yudora could take it far, and she thankfully let go of the Starly and jumped back in front of me. All of this had happened too fast for Tristan to react, and he just stared at the Starly struggling to keep standing. “Starly?” And the bird collapsed on the ground. “The winner is Kieve!”

I walked up to Tristan after he recalled the Starly, looked him in the eyes, and said “Do you know where you went wrong?” The boy just stared at me blankly and I sighed. “Your Starly didn’t take flight immediately after being released. If it had done that, our battle would have been much longer and much more difficult, and you could have won. I caught Yudora two days ago.” I took in Tristan’s gobsmack face before huffing and turning to face Logan. He looked a bit shocked but nodded, and I began to walk over to him. Christain passed me and started talking quietly to the shocked boy, but I heard enough to know that he was just reaffirming what I said. 

Christian came over to Logan and I as we were just finishing up registering our battle. “Kieve, what Pokémon Trainer’s School did you go to? I don’t know of any that teaches such a brutal battling style, or wordless commands for that matter.” I side-eyed him, seeing the rest of the Students perking up as well, though Paul and Dawn already knew what I was going to say. They had already asked me the same question earlier in the week. “I didn’t.” Christan just blinked dumbly at me, before saying slowly “What do you mean, you didn’t?” I sighed as I finished entering the last bit of information in, and I turned to face the man fully. “I didn’t attend a Pokémon Trainer’s School. It's just my personal style of battling.” I watched as his and the Students’ jaws dropped. Huffing in annoyance, I walked back to where I stood for mine and Tristan’s battle and waited for Logan and Christan to get into their positions. It took them a moment, but they eventually broke out of their shock and moved to their positions. I could see a new fire lit in Logan’s yellow eyes, and wondered why.

Christan looked between us and yelled “BEGIN!” while bringing his arm down quickly when he believed we were ready. Logan immediately threw his Pokéball, sending out a young Shinx onto the field, and I threw Tyson onto the field a moment later, to everyone’s shock. Because I literally threw him, not his Pokéball, onto the field. In all fairness though, Tyson had been the one who came up with this after seeing me launch Sheila at Paul’s Turtwig a week ago. He had been really happy that it ended up working. 

Like now, because the momentum from my throw would have landed Tyson on top of the Shinx with his claws ready to dig in if Logan hadn’t reacted fast enough. “Shinx! Dodge and Tackle that Chimchar to the ground!” Hmm… smart but foolish. I snapped and watched as Tyson jumped over the charging Shinx just before he would have been hit, doing a spin midair and firing Ember at the blue and black feline’s back. “Shy!” Hmm… it doesn’t look like these Pokémon have much tolerance for pain… “Shinx! Leer and try again!” Tyson took the initiative and used a Taunt, angering the already flustered Pokémon and interrupting it's Leer. With a small roar, the Shinx tried to tackle Tyson again but was hit in the face with a point-blank Ember followed up with a few quick series of Scratches before it could get out of there. It seemed that Tyson was ready to learn Fury Swipes. “Shinx! Calm yourself! Try a Charge!” I gave Logan a quick look, taking in his determined expression, yellow eyes focused on the field. I gave two quick snaps and watched Tyson fall into a defensive stance. The Shinx gave another roar and began to run at my defensive Chimchar, sparks of electricity lightly coming off of it. So it was still in the learning stages… I snapped my fingers when the Shinx was close, and Tyson dodged to the side and sent a heavy Ember into the Shinx’s side. We watched as it was knocked to the ground and tried to get back up, before slumping in exhaustion, the attempt at a Charge having taken too much out of his already beaten up body. “The winner is Kieve!”

I whistled for Tyson to come back to me, and I gave him back the little whistle that he had been messing with earlier. Looking up to see Logan looking at his Pokéball, I started to walk over to him. He saw me coming towards and lowered the brim of his hat to cover his eyes. When I got close enough, I could see that his shoulders were taunt and shaking slights, though his hands were steady. I wonder if anyone else noticed. I held out my hand to Logan, making sure that it was visible to him, and watched him jerk at the sight of it. It took a moment, but he eventually shook my hand and I said, “You’ve done a good job with that Shinx. I’m sure that you’ll give me some trouble in a couple of years if you keep improving.” He jerked his head up to look at me, searching for the sincerity on my face with watery yellow eyes, and when he found it, he nodded and shook my hand more firmly with a newly lit fire in his eyes. Good. I’ll be looking forward to it. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!” 

Jumping a bit from the sound (and making sure to let go of Logan’s hand so I didn’t break it), I turned to see Natalie yelling at the sky about how fired up she was. I stared at her incredulously as Logan just sighed. “Don’t mind her. She’s just like that.” I gave the boy a dubious look as the said girl seemed to calm down and point at an annoyed-looking Paul. “I challenge you to a two-on-two, singles battle! Paul!” Now it was Paul’s turn to give Natalie an incredulous look, but he consented after a few moments. (Not before giving me a glance though, why?)

It wasn’t much of a fight, to be honest. All Natalie had was two Bidoof who weren’t very well trained. They had some impressive stamina, but that was it. Paul’s Turtwig and Nidoran took care of them fairly quickly and effortlessly, not wasting a single move and hitting with purpose. Paul was shaping up to be a very efficient and minimalistic Battler. It worked much better for him than being an emotional, big hitter. 

It wasn’t long after that that we parted ways from them and continued on our way to Jubilife City. But not before Logan made me a promise to meet me (and Paul) at the Lily of the Valley Conference in three years. I had nodded acceptance of this, telling him that I looked forward to it, while Paul just gave him a glaring assessing look before dismissing him. Looks like Paul still had an inferiority complex. 

The rest of our travel through Route 202 was a bit more peaceful, as the number of wild Pokémon we encountered lessened the closer we got to Jubilife City. 

Arriving in Jubilife City led to a starry-eyed Dawn, as she had never traveled beyond Sandgem Town and Route 202. She was excitedly going from storefront to storefront, looking at all of the “interesting” stuff that was displayed in it. While I hadn’t traveled much in this world either, I just wasn’t interested in the clothes, jewelry, and electronics that Dawn was fawning over. Paul was the most traveled of the three of us, and even he was impressed by the massive size of the city. He even made a comment to Dawn about Jubilife being the largest city in Sinnoh but didn’t have an official League gym, but two unofficial gyms in the southeast and northwest portions of the city along with the Contest Hall in the center of it. It was also where Jubilife TV, Sinnoh's TV network, is located as well as many different technology companies were based. All very interesting trivia information. 

Immediately after entering the city, I began to herd Paul and Dawn towards the Pokémon Center. Mine and the teens’ Pokémon needed to be checked out and given some Chansey influenced rest, and I needed to check in with the city’s Nurse Joy. 

It's not well known, but those with Solo-Traveling Licenses are required to report to the main or central Pokémon Center’s Nurse Joy of whatever city or town that they arrive in, and again when they are leaving that city. Those with the ST Licenses are required to tell Nurse Joy where they plan to stay while in that city or town and where they plan to go next when leaving. This allows the League and the government to keep track of those with STLs and know where they are in case they are needed by the local law enforcement. Pokémon Centers are also the gossip center of every town and city that they are in, so Nurse Joys are the unofficial informants of law enforcement officers and STL owners everywhere. 

Arriving at the Pokémon Center in the center of Jubilife City, I walked in first with Paul and Dawn trailing behind me. Walking up to the counter, I placed my licenses on the counter for the pleasantly smiling Nurse Joy to scan them while I collected my (occupied) Pokéballs to place on the tray to be scanned and given checkups. I had gotten everyone’s but Rundas’ on it (because he refused to come out of my shadow and get into his Pokéball) when Nurse Joy called for my attention. She was smiling at me amusedly while holding out a key for me. “Your fifth Pokémon could just follow Chansey into the back and not have to get in their Pokéball if they don’t want to.” Rundas came out of my shadow then, floating over my shoulder to eye the pink-haired woman and her pink egg-shaped Pokémon. He nodded and floated over to the Chansey, to who I gave his Pokéball. I turned back to the Nurse with a grateful look as I took back my licenses and the key she was holding out, she giggled at my look. “We get the occasional Pokémon that doesn’t like being in their Pokéball, as do all Pokémon Centers. Just explain to the next Center that you go to about your Misdreavus’ inclination and they should be understanding about it. This is a key to one of the single rooms upstairs, Room 206. And here's a pager, your Pokémon should be done with their check-ups in a few moments.” I nodded in thanks and went over to one of the sitting areas to wait for Paul and Dawn to be done. Oh, and did I forget to mention that STL owners get free room-and-board at Pokémon Centers and other League run residences if their rank is high enough? No? Well, now you know. 

Dawn and Paul’s check-in didn’t take as long as mine did, and we were soon putting our bags away in our rooms and returning to the waiting area on the first floor. There was a map on the first floor of the city, showing different landmarks, markets, and restaurants found in Jubilife City. We looked over the map as we made plans for tonight’s dinner and tomorrow morning as we waited and retrieved our Pokémon from Nurse Joy. I was the last of the three of us to get my Pokémon back, which was unsurprising since I had the most Pokémon between the three of us. Shortly after that, we figured out that we would go to a cheap noodle place that one of the other Trainers in the Center had recommended for dinner. We would stop by one of the PokéMarkets to pick up some food for tomorrow since we would be leaving early in the morning tomorrow and would probably eat breakfast and lunch while on the road. 

With that plan, our Pokémon of choice walking beside us (or hiding in our shadows, but that was just me), and we went out for dinner. Tyson was still messing with the whistle I had whittled for him, and Paul’s Murkrow was watching the young Chimchar make small sounds with it, even going so far as to sing little tunes to him to try to replicate. Dawn was still carrying her Piplup around, and they were both jumping between show windows with starry eyes. They deserved each other. 

After a nice, if nosy dinner in a warm hole-in-the-wall noodle place and going to the PokéMarket for human and Pokémon food for the next day (with Paul and I having to stop Dawn from buying too much as well as the stuff she didn’t need), we eventually got back to the Pokémon Center well after sunset with one (and only one) bag of groceries each. 

I turned to my traveling companions as we reached the doors to our rooms, and reminded them that “I will be knocking on your doors to wake you up at seven-thirty tomorrow morning, and if you don’t answer me within ten minutes, I will send in Rundas to wake you up.” And I unlocked the door to my room and closed it in their gobsmacked faces with a giggling Rundas peeking out of my shadow at the teens. 

They’ve been warned. 

* * *

Like always, I woke up with the sun. Looking over to my auburn Pokétech, I saw that it was four forty am… Okay then. 

Getting up, I started doing some stretches in the early morning light coming in through the window. Tyson, Veer, and Yudora joined me while Sheila and Rundas watched on with amused eyes. After that, I put on a white tank top, my tan canvas pants with cargo pockets, socks, and brown hiking boots. Putting on my black leather belt last, making sure that it and the holster for the cylinder weight of my chain are secure before placing it in there and moving the other weight to my cargo pocket. I didn’t want my pants to slide off as I was running. I made sure to secure my new side belt with my own’s Pokéballs latched on it, I put on my leather choker with a small Dusk Stone secured around my neck. Grabbing my wallet and a few hair ties, I recalled Sheila and Rundas dove into my shadow as Tyson and Veer climbed up onto my shoulders, and I was out the door with Yudora following closely behind me. 

I waved to the tired Nurse Joy at the counter as I jogged out of the Pokémon Center. Tyson and Veer jumped off my shoulders after that and began to jog with me and Yudora down the street. We drew a couple of eyes from the few people that were up this early, but we ignored them as we continued running. I had noticed yesterday that there was a mostly open field on Route 203 near Jubilife City on the map, and we made our way over there after running a lap around the entire City, with breaks for my younger Pokémon. 

We eventually made it there and all four of us took drinks from the nearby stream after Rundas checked if it was safe to do so. After quenching our thirst, I released Sheila and we all did some more stretches. When I was satisfied that everyone was ready, I said “Let’s start this morning’s training.” I liked the fire that blazed in their eyes at my words. 

* * *

I got back to the Pokémon Center by six-fifty, which was more than enough time for me to drop off my own with Nurse Joy, who had giggled at my sweaty form and told me that the communal showers and washing/drying machines were open twenty-four-seven on the second floor and handed me a water bottle from under the counter. I thanked her and took her advice, gathering my toiletries and some clean clothes before hitting the showers. Taking about fifteen minutes, I went about cleaning my dirty clothes, thankful for the weird technological advances in this world that allow my clothes to be washed and dried within ten minutes. If there is one thing that I will never miss about my former world, it is having to wait three to five hours just to get my clothes clean. 

I was able to pack up all my clothes, clean the room, and turn over the key to Nurse Joy while picking up my Pokémon all before seven twenty-five. The kind Nurse even gave me a lemon and poppy seed muffin. You have to love Nurse Joys, it was like having a second mother in every town. 

Finishing then muffin as I approached Paul’s room, I knocked on the door. Waiting a moment and not hearing anything, I knocked again. I repeated this twice more on his door, before moving on to Dawn’s room and repeating the process. I did this twice more before sending Rundas into their rooms. My Misdreavus gave a cruel laugh as he flew into Paul’s room first. I heard a yell followed by a thump before Rundas came out snickering. Paul opened the door just as Rundas flew into Dawn's room, and I raised an eyebrow at him from my place leaning against the wall, ignoring the shrill scream and following the thump that came from the room next to me. I looked the teen boy up and down, taking in the black tank top and shorts that he was wearing and making him blush. Dawn quickly opened the door to her room after Rundas flew out of it, making a dive for my shadow after him with an angry scowl on her face. I caught her before she could land on the floor and she looked up at me, blushing as she took in my raised eyebrows as I took in his white and pink nightgown. I stood her up on her feet and noticed that the teens’ Pokémon were peeking out of their trainer’s rooms, watching the spectacle as Rundas laughed maniacally from my shadow. All I did was say, “Good morning. I warned you.” I gave the two teens a look, flashing my Pokétch at them showing that it was seven forty. Turning around to head back to the first floor, I threw back an “I want to leave the city before nine, so you should have plenty of time to shower, do whatever laundry you need to do, and maybe we can go get some breakfast. I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby.” and I walked down the stairs. Hearing their doors shut, I smiled on my way down.

* * *

Paul opened the door to his room in anger, not quite awake yet and chasing after Kieve’s Misdreavus, Rundas, as it flew through the door. The sight that greeted him wasn’t what he expected (which was an empty hallway if he was being honest). 

The sight in front of his door was of Kieve leaning against the wall across from him. Paul took in her open black overcoat, which was somehow long enough to reach her knees, showing off a grey v-neck and green canvas pants with her usual choker and pan flute necklace. 

Blushing when he saw that the taller teen was looking him over as well and remembered that he was only wearing a tank top and some shorts, Paul almost shut the door to get dressed when there was a screech from Dawn’s room just before she and Rundas came flying out of. Watching in disbelief as Kieve was forced to catch the furious girl and set her upright, his memory of Kieve’s warning the previous evening came back to him as she said “I warned you.” 

He and Dawn could only watch gobsmacked as the taller teen walked down the hallway towards the stairs, throwing a parting message that sent them flying back into their rooms to get ready for the day. “I want to leave the city before nine, so you should have plenty of time to shower, do whatever laundry you need to do, and maybe we can go get some breakfast. I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby.” Hell yeah, he wanted to eat breakfast before hitting the road. 

Paul and Dawn exchanged looks as they left for the showers. They were going to have breakfast in Jubilife City, not on Route 203. 

They were able to get showered, their laundry done and packed up their bags in record time. Walking out of their rooms, they took each other in. 

Paul was wearing grey cargo pants and blue hiking shoes with a dark teal turtleneck underneath a blue and black sports jacket. His grey and teal satchel hung off of this shoulder loosely, and his Pokéballs could be seen on his belt. 

Dawn was wearing a pink pencil skirt with full black leggings and pink, knee-high hiking boots. She had a frilly white tank top underneath her black mid sleeve v-neck paired with her hot pink ascot. Her yellow hair barrettes stood out on her navy hair, and she had her silver beaded bracelet and pink Pokétch on her wrist. Her grey backpack was on one shoulder and her Pokéballs glistened in the artificial light. 

The two teens nodded to each other and headed for the lobby. At least one of them would be able to convince her.

* * *

The two police officers came in as I was collecting the empty bowls from my Pokémon, having just fed them their breakfast. I was handing them off to Nurse Joy when they came up to the counter. 

“Are you Ms. Kieve Fallon?” I looked back at the officers, both of which were shorter than me. They were wearing identical uniforms, though one was obviously female while the other was male. I quickly identified the female as one of the Officer Jenny of the city from her teal hair, though the male was unfamiliar to me. Officer Jenny had a taser gun on her hip, while the male had a handheld one and a pair of tonfa at his side. I turned to face them fully as Nurse Joy came around the counter to stand beside me, clutching my arm. I eyed the officers with wary green eyes. “Yes, I am. Is there a problem?”

The officers glanced at each other, before addressing me again. This wasn’t looking good. “We might need your help with a… minor problem.” That pause meant it was much more than minor. “I’m listening.”

The male officer stepped forward and handed me a folder. I opened it and began looking over the information, allowing Nurse Joy to read it as well. It seemed that the Jubilife police were having some trouble catching a pair of Team Galactic grunts that had been causing trouble. They weren’t particularly strong battlers and were confirmed to use a Stunky, Zubat, Wrumple, and Glameow between the two of them. But they were slippery, always escaping before the officers could get the handcuffs on them. And being Jubilife police officers, they didn’t carry guns and these grunts wear rubber suits that absorb the electricity from their stun guns. And they had intel saying that they and three other grunts were going to try to steal some Pokémon from the trading center today before noon. The local police were short on staff and out of options. 

Closing the folder, I looked back to the officers with icy blue eyes. “What do you want me to do? What are my restrictions? Where were they seen last? How much am I being paid?” The officers looked between each other again, before starting to hash out the details with me. Nurse Joy stayed by my side and would take my side if I argued against some stupid policy they wanted me to abide by when capturing the grunts. I would bring them in alive and I wouldn’t allow my Pokémon to maim them, but I wouldn’t promise to bring them in uninjured. Though I was surprised that Nurse Joy was okay with that, she explained to me that no one in her family liked Team Galactic and she wouldn’t mind seeing them roughed up a bit. And according to Officer Jenny, this pair of grunts had apparently tried to raid her Center, so I understood. They also said that I would be paid a thousand Pokédollars for each grunt that I captured and brought into the station, alive. Nice.

STL owners were mostly treated like bounty hunters in this world, and the local law enforcement only ever used us when they had no other choice in the matter. The Military has no such reservations and considered us a resource that should be cultivated and compensated for our skills. The local law enforcement, on the other hand, thought of us as unloyal, money-grubbing killers. And it showed when the first thing they tell me is that they want the grunts alive or I won’t get my money. Like no shit, woman. 

Dawn and Paul came down into the lobby together at eight twenty, while I was still talking to the two Jubilife police officers. Glancing over at them and seeing their worried expressions, I waved them over to us with a serious expression on my face. When they were close enough, I didn’t beat around the bush. “I was just given a job, so we’ll probably be leaving later than planned. I can’t give you details and you can’t come with me.” I glared at the two teens, who looked about to protest, but they thankfully stayed silent. “I would suggest keeping your room keys until I’ve completed my job since I don’t know how long it will take. I’ll try to be down as soon as possible, so just be patient okay.” I smiled at the gloomy and worried teens, trying to lift their spirits a bit. I had told them about the types of missions that I expected to get, so they knew there was a likely chance for blood to be shed during it. I sighed. “Sorry.” They looked up at me with wide, confused eyes and I rubbed the back of my neck while looking away. “I woke you two up early and promised to have breakfast in the city with you, I can’t do that now.” Their eyes softened, and Dawn giggled at me. Paul smirked at me and jutted his chin out. “It’s fine. Go. Don’t you have a job to get done? We’ll wait here until you get back, after getting breakfast that is.” What a tease, though Dawn soon followed him with the teasing. “Yeah, we’ll be fine. Go and finish your job so that we can leave. Wouldn’t want to fall too far behind your schedule, now do you?” I smirked back at her then. “Oh, don’t worry. We’ll get to Oreburgh City in the next two days even if we have to run the entire way.” I watched Paul and Dawn pale at my words as the officers behind laughed at their faces and Nurse Joy giggled. Turning and beginning to walk out of the Pokémon Center with Officer Jenny and her (professional) partner following closely behind. I gave a short laugh as I heard Dawn yelling to finish quickly and good luck at my back. 

I was still snickering with Rundas hovering over my shoulder as I walked down the street a few moments later with the two officers in civilian clothes at my side. It had been my idea for them to change and pretend to be Trainers going into the Trading Center acting like we were there to trade with each other. They consented after a few moments of convincing, and we went over to the station so that the officers could change and get some rental Pokémon for us to trade. Jenny ended up looking like a biker bomb-shell in leather pants and a cropped jacket, while the male officer looked like a home-grown country boy that couldn’t leave behind his roots. He also introduced himself as Drew, who actually confessed to having been born and raised in Twinleaf Town. What a coincidence. 

The plan was that we would go in as a group planning on doing a three-way trade. I would trade my Skunky for Drew’s Growlithe, who would then trade it for Jenny’s Tangela. This would get us into the Trading Center and make it seem natural for us to be together as a group. And, since we were doing a three-way trade, it wouldn’t be unusual for us to be seen hopping between devices as they needed ten minutes to cool down before being used. It also wouldn’t seem unusual if we were seen wandering around the center since it was a Saturday, which was always a disgustingly busy day at the Trading Center. I would never be comfortable with the idea of trading Pokémon across the region, even the world, for money or sport. I had too much respect for them as equals. 

Entering the building wasn’t a problem, the staff was already notified beforehand what was going on and merely went through the sign-in process with us to keep up appearances with their real customers. It was those real customers who ended up being the problem, and Rundas. Since Rundas refused to go into his Pokéball since I had gotten him, and refused to go back into my shadow after hearing what I was about to go into, he was hovering over my shoulder and taking in the sights and scanning the people for threats. He was also attracting a lot of attention. 

Misdreavus can only be found in the Eterna Forest and the Lost Tower on Route 209, and even then, they only appear to Trainers at night. No one but the best or the truly arrogant travel the Routes at night since it was so dangerous. And Misdreavus were notorious for tormenting Trainers that they find unworthy of them, like most Ghost-type Pokémon. But the most famous cases of a Trainer being driven to the brink of insanity by their own Pokémon (in Sinnoh at least) are either about a Banette or a Misdreavus and its evolutionary forms. 

So the fact that Rundas was floating so seemingly placidly over my shoulder said a lot and nothing at all. And it made me the center of attention in this building of people who either sold Pokémon for top Pokédollars or collected them for sport. It wasn’t a nice feeling, for myself or Rundas. 

The three of us spent two hours just wandering around the Center, trying to look for the Team Galactic grunts in the crowd. During those two hours, I was approached by multiple people wanting to either trade for or buy Rundas from me. I spent those two, long hours growling at people saying things like “No.”, “He’s not for sale.”, and “Go away.” in a dangerously low voice that had Jenny and Drew laughing nervously and cautious of me. They had thought it was funny at first, but after the third person asked for the sixth time and I looked ready to gut him, they started to try to keep people away from me so that I didn’t murder them. It was towards the end of the second hour when my patience was truly starting to thread apart that I was approached by two males while Jenny and Drew were busy keeping others away from me. 

The male got my attention by speaking first, flinching when my steel eyes settled on his form, my anger, and impatience clear in my expression. “Hello, me and my friend here just arrived, but we couldn’t help but notice that sublime Misdreavus escorting you the moment we stepped foot in the room!” I eyed them suspiciously and silently, waiting for him to get to the point. The guy next to him began to speak this time and must have been made out of stern stuff, as he didn’t flinch when my eyes focused on him. “Yes, yes! Your Misdreavus is simply superb! But we heard from the others in the room that you aren’t trading or selling it, do you have other Pokémon of substantial prestige?” My silver eyes sharpened on the two in front of me, taking stock of the other people in the room and looking for the officers discreetly. The officers were still being held up by some of the other patrons in the room and were being discreetly shuffled away from me, while some had positioned themselves at my back. Focusing back on the two very suspicious men in front of me, I looked to their hands to see that at least one of each of theirs was behind their back and the shoulder connected to that hand was tense. Found you. “Why do you ask,” I said it monotony, stiffening my shoulder as the person behind me came closer. Rundas was also getting tenser and tenser, having noticed the restraint in my arms and my widened stance. One of the policies that Jenny and Drew had given me is that the grunts had to attack first, I couldn’t just jump them. But if things were headed in the direction that I think it is… “Well…” one of the men said, as all three of them whipped out pistols like those I used to see in western movies or museums in my previous world. I had to restrain my laughter. “We want them. So hand them over or get shot.” Someone screamed over to my left, drawing the attention of the other patrons, and more screams and gasps of shock were going around the room. Many people made a mad dash for the exit and some of the security guards were trying to, unsuccessfully, fight the flow of people to stop the grunts. The men laughed and did a fucking movie/anime change of throwing off their wigs (to reveal a second wig, why?) and outer clothes to reveal their Team Galactic uniforms while smirking at my unimpressed form. I hadn’t flinched or moved the entire time, though Rundas was constantly looking between the man behind me and the two in front of me like he wanted to kill them. I sympathize. 

The grunts were becoming more and more irritated as I just stood there, staring at them. The one behind me was walking forward slowly, trying to be subtle and believing that I don’t know he’s there even if my Misdreavus was looking between him and the two in front of me. And when the gun was just an inch away from my back, I snapped my fingers. 

With that snap, Rundas dove into action, using Trick to take the grunt’s gun and using an Astonish, Mean Look, and Confuse Ray combo on the man. He let out a yell as he went down and a crack resounded through the room as his head hit the floor and he passed out. Rundas dove into his shadow and used his egg move, Shadow Sneak, to get back to his (chosen) Trainer. After taking the fool’s Pokéballs first, of course. 

With that snap, I dashed forward while letting out Veer onto my shoulder and Sheila on my right forearm. Glad that I had put on my steel knuckled, fingerless gloves beforehand, I punched the confident grunt in the nose with my right hand. It broke his nose and the momentum sent Sheila onto his face where she proceeded to spam Absorb and Scratch on his face. As I did so, Veer sent an overpowered Explosion at the cowardly grunt to obscure his view and induce temporary blindness as he jumped on the man with a Tackle. Knocking the man to the ground, Veer began to copy Sheila and spammed Absorb while punching the man’s face repeatedly. (I noticed what Veer was doing and decided that I would teach him some fighting-type moves soon.) 

I took the guns away from the men, putting them in my inner pockets as Rundas traveled between the grunts’ shadows and took their Pokéballs from them. He handed them to me along with the other grunt’s gun and Pokéballs before going over the downed grunts and sending Confuse Rays at them to knock them out. While this was happening, I put the gun away as is (the grunts never cocked them, idiots), I took out some metallic tape to make sure that the grunts’ Pokéballs wouldn’t open while in my overcoat. And if they did somehow get them back from me, they would have one hell of a time getting the tape off. 

After zip-tying the grunts' hands and feet together hog style, I left Veer and Yudora to guard them before leaving to go find the officers. It wasn’t all that hard, just follow the sounds of Pokémon fighting. There were no gunshots though, and I was curious enough to check the guns that I already confiscated. Snorting, I found that none of them have bullets in them, making me snicker a bit. The people of this world truly amuse me with their stupidity, though that explains why they never cocked their guns. 

Coming up behind the two grunts but staying in the crowd, I took in the situation. Jenny and Drew had their two Growlithe, a Luxio, and a Gloom out and battling a Zubat, a Golbat, and two Skunky. Jenny was commanding one of the Growlithe and the Luxio, while Drew was commanding the other Growlithe and the Gloom. I didn’t give a shit about what the grunts were commanding, but I did see that they were holding their guns to the heads of two women that they each had in a headlock. Well, that won’t do. 

Sending Rundas through the shadows, he used Trick to steal the grunts’ guns and then sent two Confuse Rays at each of their faces. I quickly came up behind them, throwing Sheila at the Golbat which she took down with a Fury Swipes and Metal Claw combo while gripping it's back, I grabbed the two grunts’ heads and smashed them together, effectively knocking them out. I nodded Rundas over to the grunts’ Pokémon while I hogtied them with zip ties. My Misdreavus gave me a “coo~” before dive-bombing the Zubat, taking it down with a Psybeam while Jenny and Drew directed their Pokémon to take down the two Skunky. 

My attention was soon taken as I noticed a bright white glow coming from where Sheila and the Golbat had landed on the floor. Jerking my head towards it and standing up quickly, I analyzed where it was going from and my green eyes widened in shock. The white glow brightened and widened as it lifted into the air, splitting itself in two. As the glow retracted, everyone in the room (that was still conscious) saw a Ninjask and Shedinja formed from the light. The last of the light faded with the happy cries of “Ni!” and “Shed!” from their respective owners as the two Pokémon began to dance around my head, making a buzzing purr-like sound as they did so. I sighed. 

I held up a hand and whistled as I rubbed my eyes, calling the two of them in front of me. They quickly flew (or floated in the Shedinja’s case) in front of me, staring at me with sparkling eyes. I sighed. “Congratulations on your evolution. Which of you is Sheila?” “Ni!” That answered that. I turned to the Shedinja and held out an empty Pokéball. “Do you want a female name?” “She!” The bug-ghost Pokémon gave a positive response while tapping the button and allowing the ball to suck them- her into it. It shook a bit, but it wasn’t long before the Pokéball dinged and I released my new Shedinja. “How does the name Kaila sound?” “She!” And now the two… sisters… were doing a dance around my head. And Rundas was snickering over my shoulder, using Telekinesis to float the two grunts above our heads. The officers were quietly laughing as well as some of our audience. I just sighed and turned around to walk over to where Veer and Yudora were sitting on the first unconscious grunts that I had hogtied. “Let's get this over with.”

* * *

It took another two hours for the officers and I to get statements from the witnesses, back to the station, fill out the incident reports, and for me to get paid my five thousand Pokédollars. It also took an extra half hour for me to get away from the teasing officers, who had found out that I was sixteen while writing up the incident reports. Apparently, they had thought that I was some sort of foreign Pokémon trainer from another region, who was escorting some novice trainers to Oreburgh City. I explained to them that I had gotten my Trainer’s and Solo-Traveling Licenses almost three months ago and that I had met Paul and Dawn because we were the “Top Three” for our year and got to choose our Sinnoh Starters a little over a week ago. I was forced to show them Tyson, and endure about ten minutes of them cooing over the Chimchar before I could escape. 

I entered the Pokémon Center around noon with a quick stride in my step, a curious Chimchar on my shoulder, and a snickering Misdreavus in my shadow. Not seeing Dawn or Paul in the waiting area, I walked up to the counter to hand over Sheila’s, Kaila’s, Veer’s, and Rundas’ Pokéballs over for Nurse Joy to check them over. Seeing the way that the pink-haired woman was eyeing me, and I shook my head, indicating that I hadn’t been hurt during my mission. She smiled happily at me and handed my Pokémon over to a Chansey for their checkups, Rundas floating above the pink Pokémon as he followed after it. Looking back to the Nurse, I asked “Do you know where my companions are?” She gave me a sunny smile and told me that they were using the fenced-in field behind the Center to train. I nodded and asked where the best place to access it was and if the teens had turned in their room keys. Nurse Joy said that my companions had already turned in their keys after the first few people came in talking about a female Trainer taking down some Team Galactic grunts with a Misdreavus and Nincada, and that I could access the field by going through the back of the Center after I got my Pokémon back from her. I nodded, telling her that the three of us would be leaving forOreburgh City soon after that, and went to take a seat in the waiting area. I noticed a few of the people in there staring at me, so I distracted myself by pulling off my steel knuckle gloves and some stuff to clean the blood off of the right one from where I had punched that one grunt’s nose in while giving Tyson one of the whistles I had finished for him to play with. Some of the people around us gave me an uneasy look when they saw what I was doing, but I just ignored them and put the gloves and cleaning supplies away after I was done. 

We didn’t have to wait long for my own’s checkups to be done, and we were soon being escorted by Nurse Joy out the back and into the field. I bid her goodbye as I took in the mock battle taking place in front of me. 

Dawn was battling Paul’s Nidoran with her Piplup, or that was what it looked like. After seeing a couple of attacks, I saw that they weren’t really battling but testing different move combinations. Dawn was obviously trying to come up with different combos for Contests, while Paul was figuring out to combine his Pokémons’ moves for any future double battles he might be challenged to. I could also see that Dawn’s Piplup had learned Bubble and Water Sport at some point, though they were both quite weak at the moment, and Paul was trying to teach his Turtwig Razor Leaf with minimal success. I just watched them for a few moments, watching as Paul’s Nidoran practiced a running Peck and Poison Sting combo on a tree that his Murkrow was trying to sleep on. It was quite amusing. 

Dawn and her Piplup were the first to notice me, yelling out “Kieve!” and running over to jump on me and hug my neck, her Piplup running after her. I was not amused. (Please ignore the small smile on my face.) I eyed Paul as he jogged up to me with his Turtwig on his heel, patting Dawn on the back as she rubbed her face into my shoulder, mumbling something about guns and worried. I sighed. Waiting till Paul was within hearing range, I unwound Dawn’s arms from around me and picked up her curious penguin Pokémon and placed it in her arms. “Let’s get to the shade. I’ll tell you about what happened after I sit down.” 

I soon found myself being dragged over to the shade by my forearms and sat down with my back to a tree. Looking at the sitting teens in front of me, and seeing their intensely focused eyes trained on me, I sighed and began to explain. I told them about the Trading Center and the patrons, about how Rundas’ refusal to hide in my shadow had led to the grunts approaching me, about the guns, about taking out the grunts and tying them up, about how their guns weren’t loaded, about the officers and their fight with the grunts, about me interrupting the fight to free the hostages, about Sheila’s evolution… Dawn had been visibly freaked out by several points in my story, even going so far as to kneel next to me and try to examine me for wounds. I had to tell her several times that I wasn’t injured for her to back off. Paul just kept staring at me steadily, intently listening to my entire story with intense black eyes. He did take a few glances at my hands and his shoulders tensed when I talked about the guns, but they loosened back up when I told them they were never loaded and the grunts never had any bullets on them. They both perked up when they heard that Sheila had evolved from a Nincada to a Ninjask and Shedinja, and teamed up to get me to release the two so that they could see them themselves. 

I eventually relented and released them. I introduced Kaila to them and watched as the two teens either admired (Paul) or fawned over (Dawn) them. Sheila really liked being fawned over apparently, because she started doing poses for Dawn to squeal over. And Dawn was apparently a fan of all Pokémon, not just cute and pink ones, she had just been holding it in because of her “image”, as she put it. I was just glad I wouldn’t have to have a talk with her about it. 

After returning Sheila and Kaila to their Pokéballs, Dawn and Paul settled down again and I started talking about how we were going to get to Oreburgh City. Pulling out my map, I pointed to Route 203 and the entrance and exit of Oreburgh Gate. “Route 203 is about five miles long, and based on our pace from yesterday, it should take us about two and a half hours if we aren’t challenged by any other Trainers or run into some powerful wild Pokémon. Oreburgh Gate is a cave system, but the entrance and exit are only a little less than two miles apart from each other. If we don’t take any detours, it should take us an hour and a half at most. I want to get to Oreburgh City before nightfall, so we should get there before six-thirty. It's almost twelve forty now, so if we leave in the next hour, we’ll be fine.” I folded up the map and put it away, not paying much attention to the thoughtful expressions of my (human) companions. 

Paul’s eyes began to widen as I stood up, having apparently caught on to what I was implying. Dawn’s eyes soon followed as I asked, “Where do you want to have lunch? I’ll pay.” 

We were soon walking down the street, Dawn pulling me by my arm down the street towards a pizza place she wanted to try, Paul jogging close behind me as I allowed myself to be “dragged”. This wasn’t so bad. 

* * *

We were off down Route 203 before one-thirty with plenty of time to get to Oreburgh City. 

Making our way through the Route, I showed Paul and Dawn the clearing that I had been training in. They liked the field but didn’t like the fact that I had gone training without them. They said that I should wake them up as well the next time I was going to do some early morning training, and they paled when I said that I usually wake up just before the sun does, but they stood firmly on their decision that I should wake them up to train with me. I didn’t know how that was going to work out since I also trained myself while training my own and I’m sure that they won’t want to join me on my runs. I suppose I could go on my run before waking them up… Hmm…

After that, we had a few encounters with some wild Starly and Shinx, but they were no problem. We all took turns fighting them with our Pokémon, though I mostly used Tyson and Yudora for them. We did run into a Pineco, which was interesting. None of us were interested in catching one, but their exoskeletons made them have to battle so they were an interesting experience. And then Dawn was challenged by a Cubone. 

During all of her battles with the wild Pokémon, Dawn and Piplup had been trying different ways to combine their moves to make them look pretty while still being effective attacks. I’d been helping the two, explaining that it wasn’t so much that it wasn’t possible, it was just that Piplup hadn’t mastered the attack yet and didn’t quite have enough power behind it. I also told them that practicing the attack and working out what works and what doesn’t would help Piplup master those moves faster. So that’s what they did, practiced Piplup’s moves and combos while battling the wild Pokémon they encountered. 

We were about halfway through the Route when the Cubone had challenged Dawn, going so far as to point its bone-club at her. Dawn had accepted the challenge and sent out Piplup, who did a twirl with a small Water Sport, which made it look like she was dancing with water ribbons. But Cubone's response to it was great and made Dawn squeal. The Cubone had twirled it's club like a professional baton twirler while hitting it on the floor like a warrior dance. The fight that proceeded looked more like a dance with the fancy, if precise, attacks being exchanged between Piplup and Cubone. Piplup eventually won, but it felt more like Cubone was auditioning for a place on Dawn’s team than the wild Pokémon was battling her. And it got what it wanted, as Dawn had eagerly thrown an empty Pokéball their way and caught the skull-headed Pokémon. All of them were very happy when it dinged. 

Besides that one encounter, the rest of our trip through Route 203 was mostly peaceful. That peace was only ever broken by the occasional encounter with a wild Pokémon that wanted a battle. By the time we got to the entrance of Oreburgh Gate, Piplup was well on her way to learning Peck, Paul’s Turtwig and Nidoran were on their way to learning Razor Leaf and Poison Sting respectively, and Yudora and Tyson were on their way to Bite and Fury Swipes respectively and both had tried Flame Wheel on multiple occasions. It was a good two hours. 

Our walk through the Oreburgh Gate was broken up by the occasional Zubat and Geodude attacking us. And no, they didn’t challenge us like the Pokémon on Route 203 did, they flat out attacked us. It wasn’t a peaceful walk, as the three of us were constantly tense and alert for the next attack to come from the shadows of the caves. It was a jarring experience for Dawn and Paul, as they weren’t used to being flat out attacked by anything, human or Pokémon. I was used to it, as my first few years of exploring the Eterna Forest had not been a walk in the park, and quite a few of the wild Pokémon living there still sent potshots at me when I went in there. I had the scars to remind me. 

We all had flashlights, but Dawn’s was crushed by an aggressive Geodude, so we sped up our walk into a jog with Paul’s Murkrow joining Rundas and Kaila in guarding and guiding us through the cave passages. We eventually got out, but not before having gotten lost once and taking out about a dozen Zubat and Geodude each. 

All three of us were grateful to get out of there and into Oreburgh City. I returned Kaila with a quiet thanks and quickly located a map of the city while Dawn and Paul caught their breath. They soon joined me at the map and we made our way to the only Pokémon Center in the city. 

Unlike Jubilife City, which was clearly a technological and trading powerhouse of a city, Oreburgh was clearly a mining town. There was a small shopping center containing some retail shops and the city’s museum with many houses surrounding it, restaurants and food stalls near the entrance of either the shopping center and the mine. And there was a clear distinction between those that worked in the city’s mine and those that worked in the shops and restaurants. 

The Pokémon Center was located between the shopping center and the mine, and just across the street from it was the town’s Gym. 

The Gym itself was an impressive three-story building built out of steel and brick. There was a huge Coal Badge logo hung above the door, indicating that it was the Rock-Specialist’s, Roark’s, Gym. They were at the location of the first official gym. 

But we didn’t pay much attention to that right then. We were too busy checking into the Pokémon Center, getting our Pokémon checked over, taking showers, and planning where to have dinner to care right then. We were just glad to be out of the Gate and my companions were too hungry from the “workout” they had in the Gate to care right then and there. We could talk about it tomorrow. 

While waiting outside of Professor Rowan’s lab for Paul and Dawn, I ended up having to comfort my Mother as she burst into tears. It seemed that she hadn’t quite come to terms with me leaving just yet. Even Professor Rowan and some of his assistants were out here sniffling and wiping at their eyes. Though that didn’t stop the Professor from filming the entire thing. Maybe that’s his fetish. 

I stood there, with my mother hanging from my neck, my arms around her waist, and a group of scientific researchers trying not to cry around me. I almost sighed with relief when I saw Paul walking up to us, almost an hour into the crying and hanging. I pat my Mother’s back and start to unwrap her arms from my neck. “Alright Mama, Paul is here and Dawn can’t be that far behind him. I’ll need to go soon.” I held my Mother’s trembling arms, giving her a soft and warm smile as I looked into her watery hazel eyes with soft green ones. She nodded and gave me one last, tight, hug before letting go of me just in time for Dawn to come into view with a woman that looked remarkably like her. 

I raised my eyebrow at her when she got close to us, electing a nervous chuckle from the navy haired girl before she motioned towards the woman who was probably her mother. “Ms. Fallon?” My mother sniffled at my side from where she was clinging onto my arm, her face smushed into the upper sleeve of my overcoat. She moved her face a little and focused one hazel eye on Dawn. “This is my mom, Johanna. Kieve said that you were a Top Coordinator, and my mom is one too. She’s actually who inspired me to become a Coordinator myself.” I gave Dawn an extremely approving look as my mother moved her face away from my arm to get a good look at the navy haired woman beside Dawn. This was exactly what my Mother needed, a new friend with similar interests to her beyond scientific research. This is great!

Dawn’s mother gave me and my mother (and Paul, as he was standing on the opposite side my mother was on,) a warm smile. “Hello! I’m Johanna Prizly, Dawn’s mother. It's so nice to meet Dawn’s traveling companions! I was a bit worried since her first traveling companion didn’t work out, but I’m so glad that she met you!” Well. We now know where Dawn got her sunny personality and smile from. And then she turned to my mother and smiled gently at her, obviously taking in her teary face and childlike behavior and acting accordingly. I approve. “Hello Ms. Fallon, I’m Johanna. I was a Top Coordinator as well. What is your favorite Seal?” It took a moment for my mother to answer, but they were eventually talking very animatedly to each other. Catching Johanna’s eye, I gave the woman a grateful look and she returned it with an understanding smile. (And the Professor was still videotaping the entire thing, why?)

Waving to the Professor and our parents as we left, we made a quick stop at the Pokémon Center for some last-minute supplies at Paul’s request, and we were off to Route 202. 

Route 202 was fairly short, just about three miles long with a slight uphill climb towards the north. It was fairly wide as well, surrounded by forest and tall grasses. It was an easy trek for the three of us, so we took our time. Dawn decided to carry her Piplup, and Paul had let his Murkrow out to hunt and do some surveillance up ahead. Apparently, this was how he was able to avoid most of the Trainers and wild Pokémon on his way to Sandgem Town from his hometown, Veilstone City. It also helped that his brother Reggie had hired one of the local Gym Trainers to escort him as well. 

Like always, Rundas was camped out in my shadow and giving out the occasional giggle or snicker, and Tyson was on my shoulders trying to figure out how to make cool sounds with the small whistle I gave him. Yudora, my newly acquired Growlithe, was walking beside me with a confident strut in her step. I already knew I was going to have trouble with her in the future, I just knew it. 

We encountered the occasional wild Pokémon on the Route, just some Bidoof and Starly, which interested none of us. Dawn and Paul would take turns fighting them, Dawn with Piplup and Paul with either Turtwig or his new Nidoran that he caught from Route 201. It had actually surprised me and Dawn, the first time he sent out the spiky purple rabbit to fight a Bidoof with a running Peck to the face. Apparently, the Nidoran had come at him with a running Peck attack just that morning and Paul had been forced to send out Turtwig to protect himself. The two Pokémon had hit it off while battling and Paul caught the aggressive Nidoran after he and Turtwig defeated him. Well, that explained why he wanted to stop by the Pokémon Center so badly before heading off. 

We did run into a group of Student Trainers and their chaperone, who challenged Paul and me to battles along the way as well. 

Student Trainers are kids and teens from the local Pokémon Trainer’s School that borrow Pokémon from the school and go out to the local Routes to challenge the traveling Trainers and gain experience and knowledge. These students don’t own an actual Trainer License but have a student ID that marks them as a Student Trainer and allows them to be out on the Routes with a group of other students (there has to be at least four of them altogether) and at least one chaperone. The chaperone can either be one of the teachers from the school, a Gym Trainer from the local gym, or a parent of one of the students that has a Trainer License, but they must either have an Intermediate or Advanced ranking. It's extremely popular with the students and parents alike, as it allows their children to get some (supervised) experience before they get their license and head out on their journey. 

Dawn was one once, as she told Paul and me, and she actually recognized some of the Student Trainers and their chaperone. 

“Leona!” Dawn waved frantically to the red-haired girl jogging up to us, who was waving back just as frantically. Paul and I took in the spectacle of the two colliding and doing a spinning hug thing, eyeing the other Students and their chaperon as they walked up to us. Their chaperon came up as the rest of the Students crowded around Dawn and her Piplup. “Hello, I’m one of the teaching assistants at Twinleaf’s Trainer School, Christian. It's nice to meet Dawn’s traveling companions.” The older Trainer gave us a warm smile and shook our hands with a firm handshake, though he seemed taken aback by my height for a moment. We introduced ourselves back, though Paul seemed to close off from the man and glared at him. I gave them no mind, just observing the height difference between myself and the grown man. Christian looked to be in his mid-twenties but was about three inches shorter than me. 

I was pulled out of wallowing when Dawn came trotting up to me and Paul (who was having a stare-off with the Christian, why?) with a parade of Students behind her. She shot us with a dazzling smile as she began to introduce her friends and former classmates. Her childhood friends were Leona and Kenny, a redheaded girl and boy who (weren’t siblings, no matter how much they looked alike, and) were the same age as Dawn. They planned to take the Trainer exam when they were sixteen, as they “weren’t overachievers like Dawn is”, as Kenny said. And while Leona didn’t know what type of Trainer she wanted to be, Kenny had his heart set on being a Coordinator like Dawn. They already had a strong rivalry going on too, from how they were arguing and teasing each other. 

While watching the two go at it, I was approached by the other Students. They were led by an eager looking girl with a skip in her step. Were all-female Students this… preppy? “Hi! I’m Natalie! And this is Tristan,” she pointed towards a smiling boy with granite eyes and a backward red cap, “and this is Logan.” She said, pointing towards the other boy, who was wearing a red cap with the fin lowered to cover his face. “We’re Dawn’s former school mates! We’re all planning to take the exam in two years as well!” I nodded to the perky girl, shaking her hand and introducing myself. “Hello, I’m Kieve.” I looked to Paul, who just looked affronted by the appearance and introductions of the Students, staring at mine and Natalie’s hands in particular. Well, the girl was holding on a bit tight and wasn’t letting go, but I didn’t see that as a reason to glare at our hands. I just pulled my hand from her grip and nudged Paul gently in the ribs. He glanced at me before introducing himself. “I’m Paul.” He didn’t offer his hand and none of the Students offered theirs, great. 

The boy with the red cap (Logan) cleared his throat, drawing our attention to him. He lifted his cap a bit to show toxic yellow eyes with a nice, determined gleam in them. And they were focused right on me. “Dawn said that you are a really good Trainer and Battler.” I stayed silent, knowing that wasn’t a question nor did it need a response. (Paul seemed to bristle slightly, though I don’t know why.) Logan nodded. “I plan to become a Battler after I get my license. And I would like to battle you.” Hmm… that was more of a declaration than a challenge. I nodded at him and motioned for him to continue. Logan looked over at Tristan, who nodded back at him. This could get interesting. “Tristan and I want to challenge you to a battle. We only have one Pokémon each between us, so it would be one-on-one single battles. Mr. Christian can be our judge if you want to register the battle.” Yes, very interesting. “Who would I be battling first?” 

Both boys seemed to perk up while Paul let out an almost inaudible growl. It was decided that I would battle Tristan and his rental Starly first. I had decided that I would be using my two newest Pokémon against the two, so I sent out Yudora to battle the small brown and white bird. My Growlithe immediately entered with a Howl before charging at the Starly while firing off some Embers. I nodded, it seemed that Yudora had understood what I had told her. The Starly tried to take to the sky (which it should have as soon as it was released from its Pokéball) but Yudora picked up her pace, jumping on top of the bird with a Howl and a well placed Bite, beginning to shake the poor bird. I whistled before Yudora could take it far, and she thankfully let go of the Starly and jumped back in front of me. All of this had happened too fast for Tristan to react, and he just stared at the Starly struggling to keep standing. “Starly?” And the bird collapsed on the ground. “The winner is Kieve!”

I walked up to Tristan after he recalled the Starly, looked him in the eyes, and said “Do you know where you went wrong?” The boy just stared at me blankly and I sighed. “Your Starly didn’t take flight immediately after being released. If it had done that, our battle would have been much longer and much more difficult, and you could have won. I caught Yudora two days ago.” I took in Tristan’s gobsmack face before huffing and turning to face Logan. He looked a bit shocked but nodded, and I began to walk over to him. Christain passed me and started talking quietly to the shocked boy, but I heard enough to know that he was just reaffirming what I said. 

Christian came over to Logan and I as we were just finishing up registering our battle. “Kieve, what Pokémon Trainer’s School did you go to? I don’t know of any that teaches such a brutal battling style, or wordless commands for that matter.” I side-eyed him, seeing the rest of the Students perking up as well, though Paul and Dawn already knew what I was going to say. They had already asked me the same question earlier in the week. “I didn’t.” Christan just blinked dumbly at me, before saying slowly “What do you mean, you didn’t?” I sighed as I finished entering the last bit of information in, and I turned to face the man fully. “I didn’t attend a Pokémon Trainer’s School. It's just my personal style of battling.” I watched as his and the Students’ jaws dropped. Huffing in annoyance, I walked back to where I stood for mine and Tristan’s battle and waited for Logan and Christan to get into their positions. It took them a moment, but they eventually broke out of their shock and moved to their positions. I could see a new fire lit in Logan’s yellow eyes, and wondered why.

Christan looked between us and yelled “BEGIN!” while bringing his arm down quickly when he believed we were ready. Logan immediately threw his Pokéball, sending out a young Shinx onto the field, and I threw Tyson onto the field a moment later, to everyone’s shock. Because I literally threw him, not his Pokéball, onto the field. In all fairness though, Tyson had been the one who came up with this after seeing me launch Sheila at Paul’s Turtwig a week ago. He had been really happy that it ended up working. 

Like now, because the momentum from my throw would have landed Tyson on top of the Shinx with his claws ready to dig in if Logan hadn’t reacted fast enough. “Shinx! Dodge and Tackle that Chimchar to the ground!” Hmm… smart but foolish. I snapped and watched as Tyson jumped over the charging Shinx just before he would have been hit, doing a spin midair and firing Ember at the blue and black feline’s back. “Shy!” Hmm… it doesn’t look like these Pokémon have much tolerance for pain… “Shinx! Leer and try again!” Tyson took the initiative and used a Taunt, angering the already flustered Pokémon and interrupting it's Leer. With a small roar, the Shinx tried to tackle Tyson again but was hit in the face with a point-blank Ember followed up with a few quick series of Scratches before it could get out of there. It seemed that Tyson was ready to learn Fury Swipes. “Shinx! Calm yourself! Try a Charge!” I gave Logan a quick look, taking in his determined expression, yellow eyes focused on the field. I gave two quick snaps and watched Tyson fall into a defensive stance. The Shinx gave another roar and began to run at my defensive Chimchar, sparks of electricity lightly coming off of it. So it was still in the learning stages… I snapped my fingers when the Shinx was close, and Tyson dodged to the side and sent a heavy Ember into the Shinx’s side. We watched as it was knocked to the ground and tried to get back up, before slumping in exhaustion, the attempt at a Charge having taken too much out of his already beaten up body. “The winner is Kieve!”

I whistled for Tyson to come back to me, and I gave him back the little whistle that he had been messing with earlier. Looking up to see Logan looking at his Pokéball, I started to walk over to him. He saw me coming towards and lowered the brim of his hat to cover his eyes. When I got close enough, I could see that his shoulders were taunt and shaking slights, though his hands were steady. I wonder if anyone else noticed. I held out my hand to Logan, making sure that it was visible to him, and watched him jerk at the sight of it. It took a moment, but he eventually shook my hand and I said, “You’ve done a good job with that Shinx. I’m sure that you’ll give me some trouble in a couple of years if you keep improving.” He jerked his head up to look at me, searching for the sincerity on my face with watery yellow eyes, and when he found it, he nodded and shook my hand more firmly with a newly lit fire in his eyes. Good. I’ll be looking forward to it. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!” 

Jumping a bit from the sound (and making sure to let go of Logan’s hand so I didn’t break it), I turned to see Natalie yelling at the sky about how fired up she was. I stared at her incredulously as Logan just sighed. “Don’t mind her. She’s just like that.” I gave the boy a dubious look as the said girl seemed to calm down and point at an annoyed-looking Paul. “I challenge you to a two-on-two, singles battle! Paul!” Now it was Paul’s turn to give Natalie an incredulous look, but he consented after a few moments. (Not before giving me a glance though, why?)

It wasn’t much of a fight, to be honest. All Natalie had was two Bidoof who weren’t very well trained. They had some impressive stamina, but that was it. Paul’s Turtwig and Nidoran took care of them fairly quickly and effortlessly, not wasting a single move and hitting with purpose. Paul was shaping up to be a very efficient and minimalistic Battler. It worked much better for him than being an emotional, big hitter. 

It wasn’t long after that that we parted ways from them and continued on our way to Jubilife City. But not before Logan made me a promise to meet me (and Paul) at the Lily of the Valley Conference in three years. I had nodded acceptance of this, telling him that I looked forward to it, while Paul just gave him a glaring assessing look before dismissing him. Looks like Paul still had an inferiority complex. 

The rest of our travel through Route 202 was a bit more peaceful, as the number of wild Pokémon we encountered lessened the closer we got to Jubilife City. 

Arriving in Jubilife City led to a starry-eyed Dawn, as she had never traveled beyond Sandgem Town and Route 202. She was excitedly going from storefront to storefront, looking at all of the “interesting” stuff that was displayed in it. While I hadn’t traveled much in this world either, I just wasn’t interested in the clothes, jewelry, and electronics that Dawn was fawning over. Paul was the most traveled of the three of us, and even he was impressed by the massive size of the city. He even made a comment to Dawn about Jubilife being the largest city in Sinnoh but didn’t have an official League gym, but two unofficial gyms in the southeast and northwest portions of the city along with the Contest Hall in the center of it. It was also where Jubilife TV, Sinnoh's TV network, is located as well as many different technology companies were based. All very interesting trivia information. 

Immediately after entering the city, I began to herd Paul and Dawn towards the Pokémon Center. Mine and the teens’ Pokémon needed to be checked out and given some Chansey influenced rest, and I needed to check in with the city’s Nurse Joy. 

It's not well known, but those with Solo-Traveling Licenses are required to report to the main or central Pokémon Center’s Nurse Joy of whatever city or town that they arrive in, and again when they are leaving that city. Those with the ST Licenses are required to tell Nurse Joy where they plan to stay while in that city or town and where they plan to go next when leaving. This allows the League and the government to keep track of those with STLs and know where they are in case they are needed by the local law enforcement. Pokémon Centers are also the gossip center of every town and city that they are in, so Nurse Joys are the unofficial informants of law enforcement officers and STL owners everywhere. 

Arriving at the Pokémon Center in the center of Jubilife City, I walked in first with Paul and Dawn trailing behind me. Walking up to the counter, I placed my licenses on the counter for the pleasantly smiling Nurse Joy to scan them while I collected my (occupied) Pokéballs to place on the tray to be scanned and given checkups. I had gotten everyone’s but Rundas’ on it (because he refused to come out of my shadow and get into his Pokéball) when Nurse Joy called for my attention. She was smiling at me amusedly while holding out a key for me. “Your fifth Pokémon could just follow Chansey into the back and not have to get in their Pokéball if they don’t want to.” Rundas came out of my shadow then, floating over my shoulder to eye the pink-haired woman and her pink egg-shaped Pokémon. He nodded and floated over to the Chansey, to who I gave his Pokéball. I turned back to the Nurse with a grateful look as I took back my licenses and the key she was holding out, she giggled at my look. “We get the occasional Pokémon that doesn’t like being in their Pokéball, as do all Pokémon Centers. Just explain to the next Center that you go to about your Misdreavus’ inclination and they should be understanding about it. This is a key to one of the single rooms upstairs, Room 206. And here's a pager, your Pokémon should be done with their check-ups in a few moments.” I nodded in thanks and went over to one of the sitting areas to wait for Paul and Dawn to be done. Oh, and did I forget to mention that STL owners get free room-and-board at Pokémon Centers and other League run residences if their rank is high enough? No? Well, now you know. 

Dawn and Paul’s check-in didn’t take as long as mine did, and we were soon putting our bags away in our rooms and returning to the waiting area on the first floor. There was a map on the first floor of the city, showing different landmarks, markets, and restaurants found in Jubilife City. We looked over the map as we made plans for tonight’s dinner and tomorrow morning as we waited and retrieved our Pokémon from Nurse Joy. I was the last of the three of us to get my Pokémon back, which was unsurprising since I had the most Pokémon between the three of us. Shortly after that, we figured out that we would go to a cheap noodle place that one of the other Trainers in the Center had recommended for dinner. We would stop by one of the PokéMarkets to pick up some food for tomorrow since we would be leaving early in the morning tomorrow and would probably eat breakfast and lunch while on the road. 

With that plan, our Pokémon of choice walking beside us (or hiding in our shadows, but that was just me), and we went out for dinner. Tyson was still messing with the whistle I had whittled for him, and Paul’s Murkrow was watching the young Chimchar make small sounds with it, even going so far as to sing little tunes to him to try to replicate. Dawn was still carrying her Piplup around, and they were both jumping between show windows with starry eyes. They deserved each other. 

After a nice, if nosy dinner in a warm hole-in-the-wall noodle place and going to the PokéMarket for human and Pokémon food for the next day (with Paul and I having to stop Dawn from buying too much as well as the stuff she didn’t need), we eventually got back to the Pokémon Center well after sunset with one (and only one) bag of groceries each. 

I turned to my traveling companions as we reached the doors to our rooms, and reminded them that “I will be knocking on your doors to wake you up at seven-thirty tomorrow morning, and if you don’t answer me within ten minutes, I will send in Rundas to wake you up.” And I unlocked the door to my room and closed it in their gobsmacked faces with a giggling Rundas peeking out of my shadow at the teens. 

They’ve been warned. 

Like always, I woke up with the sun. Looking over to my auburn Pokétech, I saw that it was four forty am… Okay then. 

Getting up, I started doing some stretches in the early morning light coming in through the window. Tyson, Veer, and Yudora joined me while Sheila and Rundas watched on with amused eyes. After that, I put on a white tank top, my tan canvas pants with cargo pockets, socks, and brown hiking boots. Putting on my black leather belt last, making sure that it and the holster for the cylinder weight of my chain are secure before placing it in there and moving the other weight to my cargo pocket. I didn’t want my pants to slide off as I was running. I made sure to secure my new side belt with my own’s Pokéballs latched on it, I put on my leather choker with a small Dusk Stone secured around my neck. Grabbing my wallet and a few hair ties, I recalled Sheila and Rundas dove into my shadow as Tyson and Veer climbed up onto my shoulders, and I was out the door with Yudora following closely behind me. 

I waved to the tired Nurse Joy at the counter as I jogged out of the Pokémon Center. Tyson and Veer jumped off my shoulders after that and began to jog with me and Yudora down the street. We drew a couple of eyes from the few people that were up this early, but we ignored them as we continued running. I had noticed yesterday that there was a mostly open field on Route 203 near Jubilife City on the map, and we made our way over there after running a lap around the entire City, with breaks for my younger Pokémon. 

We eventually made it there and all four of us took drinks from the nearby stream after Rundas checked if it was safe to do so. After quenching our thirst, I released Sheila and we all did some more stretches. When I was satisfied that everyone was ready, I said “Let’s start this morning’s training.” I liked the fire that blazed in their eyes at my words. 

I got back to the Pokémon Center by six-fifty, which was more than enough time for me to drop off my own with Nurse Joy, who had giggled at my sweaty form and told me that the communal showers and washing/drying machines were open twenty-four-seven on the second floor and handed me a water bottle from under the counter. I thanked her and took her advice, gathering my toiletries and some clean clothes before hitting the showers. Taking about fifteen minutes, I went about cleaning my dirty clothes, thankful for the weird technological advances in this world that allow my clothes to be washed and dried within ten minutes. If there is one thing that I will never miss about my former world, it is having to wait three to five hours just to get my clothes clean. 

I was able to pack up all my clothes, clean the room, and turn over the key to Nurse Joy while picking up my Pokémon all before seven twenty-five. The kind Nurse even gave me a lemon and poppy seed muffin. You have to love Nurse Joys, it was like having a second mother in every town. 

Finishing then muffin as I approached Paul’s room, I knocked on the door. Waiting a moment and not hearing anything, I knocked again. I repeated this twice more on his door, before moving on to Dawn’s room and repeating the process. I did this twice more before sending Rundas into their rooms. My Misdreavus gave a cruel laugh as he flew into Paul’s room first. I heard a yell followed by a thump before Rundas came out snickering. Paul opened the door just as Rundas flew into Dawn's room, and I raised an eyebrow at him from my place leaning against the wall, ignoring the shrill scream and following the thump that came from the room next to me. I looked the teen boy up and down, taking in the black tank top and shorts that he was wearing and making him blush. Dawn quickly opened the door to her room after Rundas flew out of it, making a dive for my shadow after him with an angry scowl on her face. I caught her before she could land on the floor and she looked up at me, blushing as she took in my raised eyebrows as I took in his white and pink nightgown. I stood her up on her feet and noticed that the teens’ Pokémon were peeking out of their trainer’s rooms, watching the spectacle as Rundas laughed maniacally from my shadow. All I did was say, “Good morning. I warned you.” I gave the two teens a look, flashing my Pokétch at them showing that it was seven forty. Turning around to head back to the first floor, I threw back an “I want to leave the city before nine, so you should have plenty of time to shower, do whatever laundry you need to do, and maybe we can go get some breakfast. I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby.” and I walked down the stairs. Hearing their doors shut, I smiled on my way down.

Paul opened the door to his room in anger, not quite awake yet and chasing after Kieve’s Misdreavus, Rundas, as it flew through the door. The sight that greeted him wasn’t what he expected (which was an empty hallway if he was being honest). 

The sight in front of his door was of Kieve leaning against the wall across from him. Paul took in her open black overcoat, which was somehow long enough to reach her knees, showing off a grey v-neck and green canvas pants with her usual choker and pan flute necklace. 

Blushing when he saw that the taller teen was looking him over as well and remembered that he was only wearing a tank top and some shorts, Paul almost shut the door to get dressed when there was a screech from Dawn’s room just before she and Rundas came flying out of. Watching in disbelief as Kieve was forced to catch the furious girl and set her upright, his memory of Kieve’s warning the previous evening came back to him as she said “I warned you.” 

He and Dawn could only watch gobsmacked as the taller teen walked down the hallway towards the stairs, throwing a parting message that sent them flying back into their rooms to get ready for the day. “I want to leave the city before nine, so you should have plenty of time to shower, do whatever laundry you need to do, and maybe we can go get some breakfast. I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby.” Hell yeah, he wanted to eat breakfast before hitting the road. 

Paul and Dawn exchanged looks as they left for the showers. They were going to have breakfast in Jubilife City, not on Route 203. 

They were able to get showered, their laundry done and packed up their bags in record time. Walking out of their rooms, they took each other in. 

Paul was wearing grey cargo pants and blue hiking shoes with a dark teal turtleneck underneath a blue and black sports jacket. His grey and teal satchel hung off of this shoulder loosely, and his Pokéballs could be seen on his belt. 

Dawn was wearing a pink pencil skirt with full black leggings and pink, knee-high hiking boots. She had a frilly white tank top underneath her black mid sleeve v-neck paired with her hot pink ascot. Her yellow hair barrettes stood out on her navy hair, and she had her silver beaded bracelet and pink Pokétch on her wrist. Her grey backpack was on one shoulder and her Pokéballs glistened in the artificial light. 

The two teens nodded to each other and headed for the lobby. At least one of them would be able to convince her.

The two police officers came in as I was collecting the empty bowls from my Pokémon, having just fed them their breakfast. I was handing them off to Nurse Joy when they came up to the counter. 

“Are you Ms. Kieve Fallon?” I looked back at the officers, both of which were shorter than me. They were wearing identical uniforms, though one was obviously female while the other was male. I quickly identified the female as one of the Officer Jenny of the city from her teal hair, though the male was unfamiliar to me. Officer Jenny had a taser gun on her hip, while the male had a handheld one and a pair of tonfa at his side. I turned to face them fully as Nurse Joy came around the counter to stand beside me, clutching my arm. I eyed the officers with wary green eyes. “Yes, I am. Is there a problem?”

The officers glanced at each other, before addressing me again. This wasn’t looking good. “We might need your help with a… minor problem.” That pause meant it was much more than minor. “I’m listening.”

The male officer stepped forward and handed me a folder. I opened it and began looking over the information, allowing Nurse Joy to read it as well. It seemed that the Jubilife police were having some trouble catching a pair of Team Galactic grunts that had been causing trouble. They weren’t particularly strong battlers and were confirmed to use a Stunky, Zubat, Wrumple, and Glameow between the two of them. But they were slippery, always escaping before the officers could get the handcuffs on them. And being Jubilife police officers, they didn’t carry guns and these grunts wear rubber suits that absorb the electricity from their stun guns. And they had intel saying that they and three other grunts were going to try to steal some Pokémon from the trading center today before noon. The local police were short on staff and out of options. 

Closing the folder, I looked back to the officers with icy blue eyes. “What do you want me to do? What are my restrictions? Where were they seen last? How much am I being paid?” The officers looked between each other again, before starting to hash out the details with me. Nurse Joy stayed by my side and would take my side if I argued against some stupid policy they wanted me to abide by when capturing the grunts. I would bring them in alive and I wouldn’t allow my Pokémon to maim them, but I wouldn’t promise to bring them in uninjured. Though I was surprised that Nurse Joy was okay with that, she explained to me that no one in her family liked Team Galactic and she wouldn’t mind seeing them roughed up a bit. And according to Officer Jenny, this pair of grunts had apparently tried to raid her Center, so I understood. They also said that I would be paid a thousand Pokédollars for each grunt that I captured and brought into the station, alive. Nice.

STL owners were mostly treated like bounty hunters in this world, and the local law enforcement only ever used us when they had no other choice in the matter. The Military has no such reservations and considered us a resource that should be cultivated and compensated for our skills. The local law enforcement, on the other hand, thought of us as unloyal, money-grubbing killers. And it showed when the first thing they tell me is that they want the grunts alive or I won’t get my money. Like no shit, woman. 

Dawn and Paul came down into the lobby together at eight twenty, while I was still talking to the two Jubilife police officers. Glancing over at them and seeing their worried expressions, I waved them over to us with a serious expression on my face. When they were close enough, I didn’t beat around the bush. “I was just given a job, so we’ll probably be leaving later than planned. I can’t give you details and you can’t come with me.” I glared at the two teens, who looked about to protest, but they thankfully stayed silent. “I would suggest keeping your room keys until I’ve completed my job since I don’t know how long it will take. I’ll try to be down as soon as possible, so just be patient okay.” I smiled at the gloomy and worried teens, trying to lift their spirits a bit. I had told them about the types of missions that I expected to get, so they knew there was a likely chance for blood to be shed during it. I sighed. “Sorry.” They looked up at me with wide, confused eyes and I rubbed the back of my neck while looking away. “I woke you two up early and promised to have breakfast in the city with you, I can’t do that now.” Their eyes softened, and Dawn giggled at me. Paul smirked at me and jutted his chin out. “It’s fine. Go. Don’t you have a job to get done? We’ll wait here until you get back, after getting breakfast that is.” What a tease, though Dawn soon followed him with the teasing. “Yeah, we’ll be fine. Go and finish your job so that we can leave. Wouldn’t want to fall too far behind your schedule, now do you?” I smirked back at her then. “Oh, don’t worry. We’ll get to Oreburgh City in the next two days even if we have to run the entire way.” I watched Paul and Dawn pale at my words as the officers behind laughed at their faces and Nurse Joy giggled. Turning and beginning to walk out of the Pokémon Center with Officer Jenny and her (professional) partner following closely behind. I gave a short laugh as I heard Dawn yelling to finish quickly and good luck at my back. 

I was still snickering with Rundas hovering over my shoulder as I walked down the street a few moments later with the two officers in civilian clothes at my side. It had been my idea for them to change and pretend to be Trainers going into the Trading Center acting like we were there to trade with each other. They consented after a few moments of convincing, and we went over to the station so that the officers could change and get some rental Pokémon for us to trade. Jenny ended up looking like a biker bomb-shell in leather pants and a cropped jacket, while the male officer looked like a home-grown country boy that couldn’t leave behind his roots. He also introduced himself as Drew, who actually confessed to having been born and raised in Twinleaf Town. What a coincidence. 

The plan was that we would go in as a group planning on doing a three-way trade. I would trade my Skunky for Drew’s Growlithe, who would then trade it for Jenny’s Tangela. This would get us into the Trading Center and make it seem natural for us to be together as a group. And, since we were doing a three-way trade, it wouldn’t be unusual for us to be seen hopping between devices as they needed ten minutes to cool down before being used. It also wouldn’t seem unusual if we were seen wandering around the center since it was a Saturday, which was always a disgustingly busy day at the Trading Center. I would never be comfortable with the idea of trading Pokémon across the region, even the world, for money or sport. I had too much respect for them as equals. 

Entering the building wasn’t a problem, the staff was already notified beforehand what was going on and merely went through the sign-in process with us to keep up appearances with their real customers. It was those real customers who ended up being the problem, and Rundas. Since Rundas refused to go into his Pokéball since I had gotten him, and refused to go back into my shadow after hearing what I was about to go into, he was hovering over my shoulder and taking in the sights and scanning the people for threats. He was also attracting a lot of attention. 

Misdreavus can only be found in the Eterna Forest and the Lost Tower on Route 209, and even then, they only appear to Trainers at night. No one but the best or the truly arrogant travel the Routes at night since it was so dangerous. And Misdreavus were notorious for tormenting Trainers that they find unworthy of them, like most Ghost-type Pokémon. But the most famous cases of a Trainer being driven to the brink of insanity by their own Pokémon (in Sinnoh at least) are either about a Banette or a Misdreavus and its evolutionary forms. 

So the fact that Rundas was floating so seemingly placidly over my shoulder said a lot and nothing at all. And it made me the center of attention in this building of people who either sold Pokémon for top Pokédollars or collected them for sport. It wasn’t a nice feeling, for myself or Rundas. 

The three of us spent two hours just wandering around the Center, trying to look for the Team Galactic grunts in the crowd. During those two hours, I was approached by multiple people wanting to either trade for or buy Rundas from me. I spent those two, long hours growling at people saying things like “No.”, “He’s not for sale.”, and “Go away.” in a dangerously low voice that had Jenny and Drew laughing nervously and cautious of me. They had thought it was funny at first, but after the third person asked for the sixth time and I looked ready to gut him, they started to try to keep people away from me so that I didn’t murder them. It was towards the end of the second hour when my patience was truly starting to thread apart that I was approached by two males while Jenny and Drew were busy keeping others away from me. 

The male got my attention by speaking first, flinching when my steel eyes settled on his form, my anger, and impatience clear in my expression. “Hello, me and my friend here just arrived, but we couldn’t help but notice that sublime Misdreavus escorting you the moment we stepped foot in the room!” I eyed them suspiciously and silently, waiting for him to get to the point. The guy next to him began to speak this time and must have been made out of stern stuff, as he didn’t flinch when my eyes focused on him. “Yes, yes! Your Misdreavus is simply superb! But we heard from the others in the room that you aren’t trading or selling it, do you have other Pokémon of substantial prestige?” My silver eyes sharpened on the two in front of me, taking stock of the other people in the room and looking for the officers discreetly. The officers were still being held up by some of the other patrons in the room and were being discreetly shuffled away from me, while some had positioned themselves at my back. Focusing back on the two very suspicious men in front of me, I looked to their hands to see that at least one of each of theirs was behind their back and the shoulder connected to that hand was tense. Found you. “Why do you ask,” I said it monotony, stiffening my shoulder as the person behind me came closer. Rundas was also getting tenser and tenser, having noticed the restraint in my arms and my widened stance. One of the policies that Jenny and Drew had given me is that the grunts had to attack first, I couldn’t just jump them. But if things were headed in the direction that I think it is… “Well…” one of the men said, as all three of them whipped out pistols like those I used to see in western movies or museums in my previous world. I had to restrain my laughter. “We want them. So hand them over or get shot.” Someone screamed over to my left, drawing the attention of the other patrons, and more screams and gasps of shock were going around the room. Many people made a mad dash for the exit and some of the security guards were trying to, unsuccessfully, fight the flow of people to stop the grunts. The men laughed and did a fucking movie/anime change of throwing off their wigs (to reveal a second wig, why?) and outer clothes to reveal their Team Galactic uniforms while smirking at my unimpressed form. I hadn’t flinched or moved the entire time, though Rundas was constantly looking between the man behind me and the two in front of me like he wanted to kill them. I sympathize. 

The grunts were becoming more and more irritated as I just stood there, staring at them. The one behind me was walking forward slowly, trying to be subtle and believing that I don’t know he’s there even if my Misdreavus was looking between him and the two in front of me. And when the gun was just an inch away from my back, I snapped my fingers. 

With that snap, Rundas dove into action, using Trick to take the grunt’s gun and using an Astonish, Mean Look, and Confuse Ray combo on the man. He let out a yell as he went down and a crack resounded through the room as his head hit the floor and he passed out. Rundas dove into his shadow and used his egg move, Shadow Sneak, to get back to his (chosen) Trainer. After taking the fool’s Pokéballs first, of course. 

With that snap, I dashed forward while letting out Veer onto my shoulder and Sheila on my right forearm. Glad that I had put on my steel knuckled, fingerless gloves beforehand, I punched the confident grunt in the nose with my right hand. It broke his nose and the momentum sent Sheila onto his face where she proceeded to spam Absorb and Scratch on his face. As I did so, Veer sent an overpowered Explosion at the cowardly grunt to obscure his view and induce temporary blindness as he jumped on the man with a Tackle. Knocking the man to the ground, Veer began to copy Sheila and spammed Absorb while punching the man’s face repeatedly. (I noticed what Veer was doing and decided that I would teach him some fighting-type moves soon.) 

I took the guns away from the men, putting them in my inner pockets as Rundas traveled between the grunts’ shadows and took their Pokéballs from them. He handed them to me along with the other grunt’s gun and Pokéballs before going over the downed grunts and sending Confuse Rays at them to knock them out. While this was happening, I put the gun away as is (the grunts never cocked them, idiots), I took out some metallic tape to make sure that the grunts’ Pokéballs wouldn’t open while in my overcoat. And if they did somehow get them back from me, they would have one hell of a time getting the tape off. 

After zip-tying the grunts' hands and feet together hog style, I left Veer and Yudora to guard them before leaving to go find the officers. It wasn’t all that hard, just follow the sounds of Pokémon fighting. There were no gunshots though, and I was curious enough to check the guns that I already confiscated. Snorting, I found that none of them have bullets in them, making me snicker a bit. The people of this world truly amuse me with their stupidity, though that explains why they never cocked their guns. 

Coming up behind the two grunts but staying in the crowd, I took in the situation. Jenny and Drew had their two Growlithe, a Luxio, and a Gloom out and battling a Zubat, a Golbat, and two Skunky. Jenny was commanding one of the Growlithe and the Luxio, while Drew was commanding the other Growlithe and the Gloom. I didn’t give a shit about what the grunts were commanding, but I did see that they were holding their guns to the heads of two women that they each had in a headlock. Well, that won’t do. 

Sending Rundas through the shadows, he used Trick to steal the grunts’ guns and then sent two Confuse Rays at each of their faces. I quickly came up behind them, throwing Sheila at the Golbat which she took down with a Fury Swipes and Metal Claw combo while gripping it's back, I grabbed the two grunts’ heads and smashed them together, effectively knocking them out. I nodded Rundas over to the grunts’ Pokémon while I hogtied them with zip ties. My Misdreavus gave me a “coo~” before dive-bombing the Zubat, taking it down with a Psybeam while Jenny and Drew directed their Pokémon to take down the two Skunky. 

My attention was soon taken as I noticed a bright white glow coming from where Sheila and the Golbat had landed on the floor. Jerking my head towards it and standing up quickly, I analyzed where it was going from and my green eyes widened in shock. The white glow brightened and widened as it lifted into the air, splitting itself in two. As the glow retracted, everyone in the room (that was still conscious) saw a Ninjask and Shedinja formed from the light. The last of the light faded with the happy cries of “Ni!” and “Shed!” from their respective owners as the two Pokémon began to dance around my head, making a buzzing purr-like sound as they did so. I sighed. 

I held up a hand and whistled as I rubbed my eyes, calling the two of them in front of me. They quickly flew (or floated in the Shedinja’s case) in front of me, staring at me with sparkling eyes. I sighed. “Congratulations on your evolution. Which of you is Sheila?” “Ni!” That answered that. I turned to the Shedinja and held out an empty Pokéball. “Do you want a female name?” “She!” The bug-ghost Pokémon gave a positive response while tapping the button and allowing the ball to suck them- her into it. It shook a bit, but it wasn’t long before the Pokéball dinged and I released my new Shedinja. “How does the name Kaila sound?” “She!” And now the two… sisters… were doing a dance around my head. And Rundas was snickering over my shoulder, using Telekinesis to float the two grunts above our heads. The officers were quietly laughing as well as some of our audience. I just sighed and turned around to walk over to where Veer and Yudora were sitting on the first unconscious grunts that I had hogtied. “Let's get this over with.”

It took another two hours for the officers and I to get statements from the witnesses, back to the station, fill out the incident reports, and for me to get paid my five thousand Pokédollars. It also took an extra half hour for me to get away from the teasing officers, who had found out that I was sixteen while writing up the incident reports. Apparently, they had thought that I was some sort of foreign Pokémon trainer from another region, who was escorting some novice trainers to Oreburgh City. I explained to them that I had gotten my Trainer’s and Solo-Traveling Licenses almost three months ago and that I had met Paul and Dawn because we were the “Top Three” for our year and got to choose our Sinnoh Starters a little over a week ago. I was forced to show them Tyson, and endure about ten minutes of them cooing over the Chimchar before I could escape. 

I entered the Pokémon Center around noon with a quick stride in my step, a curious Chimchar on my shoulder, and a snickering Misdreavus in my shadow. Not seeing Dawn or Paul in the waiting area, I walked up to the counter to hand over Sheila’s, Kaila’s, Veer’s, and Rundas’ Pokéballs over for Nurse Joy to check them over. Seeing the way that the pink-haired woman was eyeing me, and I shook my head, indicating that I hadn’t been hurt during my mission. She smiled happily at me and handed my Pokémon over to a Chansey for their checkups, Rundas floating above the pink Pokémon as he followed after it. Looking back to the Nurse, I asked “Do you know where my companions are?” She gave me a sunny smile and told me that they were using the fenced-in field behind the Center to train. I nodded and asked where the best place to access it was and if the teens had turned in their room keys. Nurse Joy said that my companions had already turned in their keys after the first few people came in talking about a female Trainer taking down some Team Galactic grunts with a Misdreavus and Nincada, and that I could access the field by going through the back of the Center after I got my Pokémon back from her. I nodded, telling her that the three of us would be leaving forOreburgh City soon after that, and went to take a seat in the waiting area. I noticed a few of the people in there staring at me, so I distracted myself by pulling off my steel knuckle gloves and some stuff to clean the blood off of the right one from where I had punched that one grunt’s nose in while giving Tyson one of the whistles I had finished for him to play with. Some of the people around us gave me an uneasy look when they saw what I was doing, but I just ignored them and put the gloves and cleaning supplies away after I was done. 

We didn’t have to wait long for my own’s checkups to be done, and we were soon being escorted by Nurse Joy out the back and into the field. I bid her goodbye as I took in the mock battle taking place in front of me. 

Dawn was battling Paul’s Nidoran with her Piplup, or that was what it looked like. After seeing a couple of attacks, I saw that they weren’t really battling but testing different move combinations. Dawn was obviously trying to come up with different combos for Contests, while Paul was figuring out to combine his Pokémons’ moves for any future double battles he might be challenged to. I could also see that Dawn’s Piplup had learned Bubble and Water Sport at some point, though they were both quite weak at the moment, and Paul was trying to teach his Turtwig Razor Leaf with minimal success. I just watched them for a few moments, watching as Paul’s Nidoran practiced a running Peck and Poison Sting combo on a tree that his Murkrow was trying to sleep on. It was quite amusing. 

Dawn and her Piplup were the first to notice me, yelling out “Kieve!” and running over to jump on me and hug my neck, her Piplup running after her. I was not amused. (Please ignore the small smile on my face.) I eyed Paul as he jogged up to me with his Turtwig on his heel, patting Dawn on the back as she rubbed her face into my shoulder, mumbling something about guns and worried. I sighed. Waiting till Paul was within hearing range, I unwound Dawn’s arms from around me and picked up her curious penguin Pokémon and placed it in her arms. “Let’s get to the shade. I’ll tell you about what happened after I sit down.” 

I soon found myself being dragged over to the shade by my forearms and sat down with my back to a tree. Looking at the sitting teens in front of me, and seeing their intensely focused eyes trained on me, I sighed and began to explain. I told them about the Trading Center and the patrons, about how Rundas’ refusal to hide in my shadow had led to the grunts approaching me, about the guns, about taking out the grunts and tying them up, about how their guns weren’t loaded, about the officers and their fight with the grunts, about me interrupting the fight to free the hostages, about Sheila’s evolution… Dawn had been visibly freaked out by several points in my story, even going so far as to kneel next to me and try to examine me for wounds. I had to tell her several times that I wasn’t injured for her to back off. Paul just kept staring at me steadily, intently listening to my entire story with intense black eyes. He did take a few glances at my hands and his shoulders tensed when I talked about the guns, but they loosened back up when I told them they were never loaded and the grunts never had any bullets on them. They both perked up when they heard that Sheila had evolved from a Nincada to a Ninjask and Shedinja, and teamed up to get me to release the two so that they could see them themselves. 

I eventually relented and released them. I introduced Kaila to them and watched as the two teens either admired (Paul) or fawned over (Dawn) them. Sheila really liked being fawned over apparently, because she started doing poses for Dawn to squeal over. And Dawn was apparently a fan of all Pokémon, not just cute and pink ones, she had just been holding it in because of her “image”, as she put it. I was just glad I wouldn’t have to have a talk with her about it. 

After returning Sheila and Kaila to their Pokéballs, Dawn and Paul settled down again and I started talking about how we were going to get to Oreburgh City. Pulling out my map, I pointed to Route 203 and the entrance and exit of Oreburgh Gate. “Route 203 is about five miles long, and based on our pace from yesterday, it should take us about two and a half hours if we aren’t challenged by any other Trainers or run into some powerful wild Pokémon. Oreburgh Gate is a cave system, but the entrance and exit are only a little less than two miles apart from each other. If we don’t take any detours, it should take us an hour and a half at most. I want to get to Oreburgh City before nightfall, so we should get there before six-thirty. It's almost twelve forty now, so if we leave in the next hour, we’ll be fine.” I folded up the map and put it away, not paying much attention to the thoughtful expressions of my (human) companions. 

Paul’s eyes began to widen as I stood up, having apparently caught on to what I was implying. Dawn’s eyes soon followed as I asked, “Where do you want to have lunch? I’ll pay.” 

We were soon walking down the street, Dawn pulling me by my arm down the street towards a pizza place she wanted to try, Paul jogging close behind me as I allowed myself to be “dragged”. This wasn’t so bad. 

We were off down Route 203 before one-thirty with plenty of time to get to Oreburgh City. 

Making our way through the Route, I showed Paul and Dawn the clearing that I had been training in. They liked the field but didn’t like the fact that I had gone training without them. They said that I should wake them up as well the next time I was going to do some early morning training, and they paled when I said that I usually wake up just before the sun does, but they stood firmly on their decision that I should wake them up to train with me. I didn’t know how that was going to work out since I also trained myself while training my own and I’m sure that they won’t want to join me on my runs. I suppose I could go on my run before waking them up… Hmm…

After that, we had a few encounters with some wild Starly and Shinx, but they were no problem. We all took turns fighting them with our Pokémon, though I mostly used Tyson and Yudora for them. We did run into a Pineco, which was interesting. None of us were interested in catching one, but their exoskeletons made them have to battle so they were an interesting experience. And then Dawn was challenged by a Cubone. 

During all of her battles with the wild Pokémon, Dawn and Piplup had been trying different ways to combine their moves to make them look pretty while still being effective attacks. I’d been helping the two, explaining that it wasn’t so much that it wasn’t possible, it was just that Piplup hadn’t mastered the attack yet and didn’t quite have enough power behind it. I also told them that practicing the attack and working out what works and what doesn’t would help Piplup master those moves faster. So that’s what they did, practiced Piplup’s moves and combos while battling the wild Pokémon they encountered. 

We were about halfway through the Route when the Cubone had challenged Dawn, going so far as to point its bone-club at her. Dawn had accepted the challenge and sent out Piplup, who did a twirl with a small Water Sport, which made it look like she was dancing with water ribbons. But Cubone's response to it was great and made Dawn squeal. The Cubone had twirled it's club like a professional baton twirler while hitting it on the floor like a warrior dance. The fight that proceeded looked more like a dance with the fancy, if precise, attacks being exchanged between Piplup and Cubone. Piplup eventually won, but it felt more like Cubone was auditioning for a place on Dawn’s team than the wild Pokémon was battling her. And it got what it wanted, as Dawn had eagerly thrown an empty Pokéball their way and caught the skull-headed Pokémon. All of them were very happy when it dinged. 

Besides that one encounter, the rest of our trip through Route 203 was mostly peaceful. That peace was only ever broken by the occasional encounter with a wild Pokémon that wanted a battle. By the time we got to the entrance of Oreburgh Gate, Piplup was well on her way to learning Peck, Paul’s Turtwig and Nidoran were on their way to learning Razor Leaf and Poison Sting respectively, and Yudora and Tyson were on their way to Bite and Fury Swipes respectively and both had tried Flame Wheel on multiple occasions. It was a good two hours. 

Our walk through the Oreburgh Gate was broken up by the occasional Zubat and Geodude attacking us. And no, they didn’t challenge us like the Pokémon on Route 203 did, they flat out attacked us. It wasn’t a peaceful walk, as the three of us were constantly tense and alert for the next attack to come from the shadows of the caves. It was a jarring experience for Dawn and Paul, as they weren’t used to being flat out attacked by anything, human or Pokémon. I was used to it, as my first few years of exploring the Eterna Forest had not been a walk in the park, and quite a few of the wild Pokémon living there still sent potshots at me when I went in there. I had the scars to remind me. 

We all had flashlights, but Dawn’s was crushed by an aggressive Geodude, so we sped up our walk into a jog with Paul’s Murkrow joining Rundas and Kaila in guarding and guiding us through the cave passages. We eventually got out, but not before having gotten lost once and taking out about a dozen Zubat and Geodude each. 

All three of us were grateful to get out of there and into Oreburgh City. I returned Kaila with a quiet thanks and quickly located a map of the city while Dawn and Paul caught their breath. They soon joined me at the map and we made our way to the only Pokémon Center in the city. 

Unlike Jubilife City, which was clearly a technological and trading powerhouse of a city, Oreburgh was clearly a mining town. There was a small shopping center containing some retail shops and the city’s museum with many houses surrounding it, restaurants and food stalls near the entrance of either the shopping center and the mine. And there was a clear distinction between those that worked in the city’s mine and those that worked in the shops and restaurants. 

The Pokémon Center was located between the shopping center and the mine, and just across the street from it was the town’s Gym. 

The Gym itself was an impressive three-story building built out of steel and brick. There was a huge Coal Badge logo hung above the door, indicating that it was the Rock-Specialist’s, Roark’s, Gym. They were at the location of the first official gym. 

But we didn’t pay much attention to that right then. We were too busy checking into the Pokémon Center, getting our Pokémon checked over, taking showers, and planning where to have dinner to care right then. We were just glad to be out of the Gate and my companions were too hungry from the “workout” they had in the Gate to care right then and there. We could talk about it tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Was the Cubone a good idea?  
> Edit: hey... it’s been two months since I updated and this isn’t an update. It seems like the isolation had hit me harder than I thought. I’m sorry for not updating, but I’m slowly putting myself back together and finishing up the next chapter. I hope to post in the next two to three weeks but I can’t make any promises.


	9. A Graveler and a Roark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. I recently got a job (after having lost my first during the beginning of this shit show) that was supposed to be a part-time job but even recently changed to a full time one after someone quit. This chapter was supposed to have more in it (if you can believe that) but I wasn't able to finish before I started working and I lost my inspiration due to being tired all the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you are being safe.  
> (12/2/2020 - edited)

Their first few days in Oreburgh City were spent exploring the city (but not the mine, as Paul and Dawn weren’t allowed in it), training together on Route 207 and in the Oreburgh Gate, and getting to know one another better. 

The first day after we arrived in the city, Dawn and Paul had caught me introducing each of my own to Oreburgh’s Nurse Joy, including their nicknames and how I met them. Afterward, they had asked me why I nicknamed them. I must have looked at them weirdly cause Paul gave me a face when I didn’t answer right away, but I eventually told them that it deepens our bonds and reaffirms that they are mine and I am theirs. The two of them had gone quiet for a while after that, just eating our lunch in silence. 

It was later that day when Dawn reintroduced me to her Piplup and Cubone, who was newly named Ariel and Diane. Even more shockingly, Paul had also named his Pokemon and had reintroduced them to me with a slight blush. Murkrow was now Tobias, Turtwig was now Taren, and Nidoran was now Nero. I had mentally sighed at the drama of it all, but nothing showed on my face as I reintroduced the entirety of my own team to their newly named Pokemon. Though Tobias the Murkrow did give me a meaningful look, and I don’t know how to feel about that. 

I had kept to my personal training regime while in the city; wake up with the sun, do some stretches with my own, run with my own for about an hour, find an empty place to train with my own for another hour, run back to wherever I’m staying with whoever is now exhausted, hand over my Pokemon to Nurse Joy, take a shower, collect my own from Nurse Joy, wake up my human companions, and go eat breakfast with them. That had been my schedule for over seven years now, minus the Pokemon Center bits, and it was finally being changed by a pair of persistent teenagers. 

The first morning in Oreburgh City, I had tried to keep my promise to wake them up before I began my training regime, but they didn’t wake up so I just went on my run and continued as normal. I went through my morning routine, getting some curious stares from the miners who were already heading for work. A few of them stopped me to ask me what I was doing, and I told them that I was training with my Pokemon. It got me a few joyful laughs and respectful looks from the townspeople, even those that I hadn’t talked to. It seemed that gossip traveled fast in Oreburgh City. 

After getting my Pokemon back from an amused Nurse, I went back upstairs to wake up my still sleeping traveling companions. I did the same thing that I did in Jubilife City, knocking on their doors for ten minutes until they got up, and when they didn’t I sent in a gleeful Rundas to wake them up. Unlike in Jubilife City, neither of them came bursting out of their rooms after him and had just called out to me that they were awake and would meet me in the lobby within an hour. I snorted at the coordinated response and gave an affirmative before moving down to the first floor to wait. This has been going on for the last six days since we arrived here. 

After breakfast, I would usually take Paul and Dawn over to Route 207 or the Oreburgh Gate for training. They and their Pokemon have made quite a bit of progress as well. Ariel the Piplup had already mastered Bubble, Water Sport, and Peck and was well on her way to learning Bubble Beam. Diane the Cubone had mastered Bone Club and Headbutt, and was well on her way to learning Focus Energy after I taught her how to meditate, but was having trouble with Rage. Dawn was coming up with new move combos and was learning how to battle smartly, and not just vainly, with how much she was battling Paul and me. Under the tutelage of Rundas, Tobias the Murkrow had mastered Nightshade and Taunt and was on his way to mastering Assurance. Taren the Turtwig had already mastered Absorb and Razor Leaf and was getting taught Curse by Rundas. Nero the Nidoran was on his way to master Double Kick after having mastered Poison Sting and Horn Attack but was having trouble learning Helping Hand. Paul himself was learning to be more creative and to trust his Pokemon more while learning new strategies and battling styles from me and how to hold back and put his Pokemon first from Dawn, if unknowingly. 

It was Saturday again, and as we had spent the last six days of training, I decided that we would take it easy this weekend. I had told Dawn and Paul yesterday evening that I wouldn’t be coming to wake them up for training and that I would be spending the day, and possibly Sunday, exploring the Oreburgh Mines. They had pouted for some reason, which I didn’t understand. I had said that I wouldn’t be waking them up early and I wouldn’t be putting them or their Pokemon through any rigorous training. So I didn’t understand why they sulked so much after I said that, though Nurse Joy did giggle at me and said that I would understand when I was older when I told her about it, hoping to get answers from her. Which I didn’t, obviously. 

Besides, there were reasons why I had given the teens two days off to rest and recuperate. For one, they and their Pokemon’s muscles needed the time to relax and heal so that they didn’t accidentally hurt themselves. No matter the amazing healing abilities of Pokemon, they weren’t invincible and could still be hurt from overstrained muscles. This is even more impertinent to humans, as they didn’t have the advanced healing abilities of Pokemon, so they were going to have rest days whether they liked it or not. Two, the Oreburgh City Gym was closed on the weekends. Paul and even Dawn had been trying to convince me to take on the gym since our first breakfast in this city, and haven’t stopped since. I kept telling them no, that I wanted to train my own some more before challenging Roark, so I distracted them with more and more group training as a way to exhaust their minds away from the question. This was also why I would be avoiding them today by exploring the Oreburgh Mine. Which brought me to my third and final reason; there was no one that officially worked in the mines on weekends. Sure, there may be a couple of miners in there but they won’t be working, as they won’t be paid for overtime if they work on weekends, and there will only be a small amount of them as compared to the numbers that are in there on weekdays. Meaning, that I would have the mine mostly to myself and I can explore it mostly unhindered. 

Weekends were also when the wild Pokemon showed up in it, as the miners and their Pokemon usually aren’t there over the weekend, and I was looking to do some more personal training with my team. 

So with that in mind, I had woken up and gone through my usual routine of stretches and training. But imagine my surprise that, when I got out of the shower after returning from my usual morning trainer and was heading towards my room, finding that both Dawn and Paul were heading for the showers themselves. I was shocked, to say the least. 

Grabbing my arms, Dawn clutching it close to her chest while Paul simply grabbed my forearm with his free hand, they looked up into my eyes and told me they at least wanted to have breakfast with me before I disappeared into the Mine. And… I was surprisingly fine with it. I gave my consent and said that I would wait in the lobby for them, and proceeded to do so for a surprisingly short period of time. Those two usually took about forty to fifty minutes to get ready and meet me for breakfast, but it only took twenty-something minutes for them to meet me downstairs. 

Though they were able to keep a hold on me for almost two hours, making that the longest breakfast I had ever had. And I suspect that that was kind of the point. When I eventually split up from them, I made a beeline for the mine, almost jogging towards it with the need to get away from humans for a while. I will always find humans exhausting, no matter which life or the world I am in, there is just something about the species as a whole that I don’t understand that exhausts me. (Just ignore that I’ve been born as a human twice now.)

Immediately after entering the mine’s cave system, Rundas joined me, hovering over my shoulder and looking around curiously. This was an extremely good sign. Rundas never came out of my shadow unless he felt the need to tease me, teach my younger Pokemon, to protect me, or if there weren’t any humans within the general vicinity of me. Meaning, that the mine probably had absolutely no one in it except for me, and that was exactly what I wanted to happen. 

I quickly began to release all of my own within (what appeared to be) the central or opening cavern to the mine. Soon after that, I was running and jumping over and around different obstacles alongside Yudora, Tyson, and Veer. Sheila and Kaila were flying beside us, Rundas never leaving his place over my right shoulder. I laughed, exhilarated from the running as some Geodudes and Zubats began to block our path through one of the tunnels. The frontal Pokemon of the makeshift barrier and a larger than normal Geodude gave me a roguish smirk and I bared my teeth at them. We never broke our pace as we ran headlong into the group of wild Pokemon, Yudora and Tyson pulling ahead of me with Flame Wheel and Sheila diving at them with Aerial Ace. 

I grinned savagely at the Geodude as it jumped at me, this was going to be fun...

* * *

Saying his farewells, Roark jogged out of his gym and headed for the Oreburgh Mines. After such a long and disappointing week of being cooped up in his gym, the Gym Leader was looking forward to training the mine and searching for some fossils over the weekend. 

Roark sighed as he waved at some of his miner friends, who appeared to be headed towards the plaza for lunch. He had heard from some of them that some Trainers had come into town earlier this week and that one of them had been seen running around the City with her Pokemon when the miners were heading off to work. When stopped and asked what she was doing, she had told the miners that she was training with her Pokemon. Not that she was training them. But training with her Pokemon. 

Others had also told him about the other two trainers that looked to be getting lessons or tutoring from the female trainer that the miners had met. They had mentioned that one of them appeared to be a Coordinator, but the other was a true blue Battler. 

Roark had been looking forward to the Battlers coming to challenge him, for them to finally break the dry spell of challengers that his Gym had been facing, but they never showed up. He was simply stuck teaching his Gym Trainers, training his and the Gym’s Pokemon, and doing paperwork the entire week. And it sucked. It really did. So he was heading for the mine to blow off some steam and relax. 

Upon reaching the entrance of the mine, the man was immediately on guard. Pulling out two of his Pokeballs, Roark released his Rampardos and Probopass into the mine as he listened to the sound of battling echoing within the caverns. Both of his Pokemon were tense, scanning their surroundings as they moved forward carefully, trying to find the source of the echo without drawing attention to themselves. 

They eventually located the source to be coming from one of the old side tunnels that were no longer used or worked on by the miners. Roark remembered that it had become a habitat for low-level rock-type Pokemon that had a tendency to swarm at the miners and Trainers that ventured down it. 

Gritting his teeth, he allowed Rampardos to push in front of him and into the narrow tunnel. While it was tall, it forced the three of them to form a straight line as they traveled closer to the battling. The tunnel eventually opened up some more, allowing Roark to walk beside his Pokemon as it widened. It ended, opening up further into a great cavern with many more tunnels leading out of it. It was also in the cavern that the battle was taking place. 

His eyes widened at the sight, mouth slightly agape. Roark watched as an entire swarm of Geodudes and Zubats were being combated by a Trainer and her six Pokemon. And the Trainer was winning. 

A Ninjask was flying amongst the Zubat, never dropping its Agility, causing it to glow a bright white as it sliced through the swarm with Fury Cutter and Fury Swipes. The bug-flying type’s counterpart, a Shedinja, was constantly jumping between shadows and covering the Ninjask’s back with its own Fury Swipes and Shadow Balls. On the ground was a Chimchar riding on the back of an abnormally big Growlithe, taking turns taking out Geodudes as they raced in between the wild Pokemon on swift paws. Jumping between the Geodudes was a Nuzleaf, taking out wild Pokemon left and right with Razor Leaf, Seed Bomb, and Brick Break. And lastly, there was a surprisingly passive Misdreavus lazily throwing around Confuse Rays and Shadow Balls at any of the Pokemon foolish enough to try to attack its Trainer’s back. And what a Trainer it had. 

Roark could only stare in disbelief with his Pokemon as he watched a teenage girl in a large overcoat trade punches with a very big Graveler. A Trainer whose entire arms and shoulders were encased in a silvery glow and wore a savage grin full of teeth on her sharp face, her eyes almost glowing with power. 

What… the fuck…?

The Gym Leader could only stare as the human and Pokemon caught each other’s fists with matching savage grins, a shock wave going through the cavern as the girl’s arms glowed brighter and the Graveler gave a yell. He could only stare in disbelief as the two tested each other’s strength, taking an unconscious step forward when the Graveler began to slide backward. The human girl gave a short yell as her arms and shoulders flashed brightly, and she threw the Graveler into a nearby wall. Everything went still, all of the Pokemon focused on the dust cloud, waiting for the thrown Pokemon to come charging out of it and continue with the fight. But it didn’t. The dust settled, and the Graveler was seen slumped against the wall, unconscious for everyone to see. 

All of the Trainer’s Pokemon gave a victorious cry as the wild Pokemon calmed down as if accepting the defeat of their leader. And as the teenager turned to her Pokemon with a victorious grin, the light around her arms and shoulders extinguishing as she held her arm out for her Ninjask to land on, Roark catches a glimpse of glowing grey-blue-green eyes. Those eyes were suddenly focused solely on him and his Pokemon with such intensity that he took a step back while his Pokemon stepped forward. 

Watching as the Chimchar climbed up to the girl’s shoulder and nuzzled her neck, Roark couldn’t help but think that this was not how he had wanted to meet the Trainer that the miners had told him about. And he certainly didn’t expect to find a human capable of taking down a Graveler all by herself. But he wasn’t going to complain, and he hoped that the powerful Trainer would accept his compliments and promises of secrecy. And not use the newly formed white claws- that had just set themselves on fire- on him. Hopefully. 

* * *

I flexed my aura claws as I stared at the Trainer standing agape by the entrance to the tunnel connecting the cavern to the mine. Rundas moved in front of me and I ignited my claws as the Trainer’s Pokemon took a few steps toward us and- in front of their Trainer. Oh, I see…

Releasing my hold on the aura, I whistled for Rundas to get back and for my own to loosen their stances as I did so. The Trainer’s Pokemon were acting aggressively, not because they were being ordered to, but because they saw me and my own as a threat to their Trainer and are acting accordingly. I nodded my respect to the Pokemon as their Trainer tried to move around them. I shook my head as the Rampardos gave a frustrated look to the man as he successfully got around it and the Probopass and started to walk towards me with a fascinated look in his eyes. I feel for that Rampardos. 

As the man came closer, I had to forcefully keep myself relaxed as I recognized the man as the Gym Leader of Oreburgh City, Roark. Well, this was a massive surprise… 

I waved my hand to my own and the various wild Pokemon that had gathered behind me, motioning for them to relax and disperse, to not mind the human male that was quickly approaching me with two powerful (and exasperated) Pokemon following behind him. And just as he was about to open his mouth, most likely to introduce himself, I held up my hand to stop him and pointed towards a natural step in the cavern. “Let’s not do this standing. I’m tired and I think that your Pokemon would feel better about us being close to each other if I was in a non-threatening position, like sitting.” Roark nodded cheerfully, almost losing his hard hat in the process. I also got a few nods from the Gym Leader’s Pokemon as we sat down. Good to know that they approve. 

Nodding to the man, I started first. “My name is Kieve. And this is Tyson,” I pointed to the Chimchar on my lap, digging through my inner pockets for something to amuse himself with. “This is Kaila,” I motioned towards the Shedinja hovering over my left shoulder, having a staring contest with the Probopass. Okay then. “And this is Rundas.” I motioned to the Misdreavus hovering over my right shoulder and having a staring contest with the Rampardos. Why? “The rest of my own are in the cavern,” I said motioning to the various Pokemon in the cavern. 

Glancing at the man warily, I could see he seemed to be quivering with excitement with stars in his eyes. This world is weird but entertaining. “Hi! I’m Roark! The Oreburgh City Gym Leader!” I had barely nodded before the man had started asking question after question after question… “Why were you fighting the wild Pokemon? What were those claws? Why were you glowing white? Are you the Trainer that the miners told me about? The one that runs around town with her Pokemon? Why do you name your Pokemon? Why are-” I had to hold my hand up in exasperation as I rubbed my eyelids and gave Roark’s Pokemon a sympathetic look, getting a tired look from the two in return. They must have been with this excitable and inquisitive man for a long time… I feel for them… 

“To answer your questions, in order; I was fighting the wild Pokemon because they challenged me and my own in a swarm. And I saw no reason to say no. 

“As for why I was glowing white and had those white claws is because I can manipulate my aura and was doing so in those moments.” I raised my hand again when Roark opened his mouth to ask more questions. “Aura, to my understanding, is the physical manifestation of lifeforce. It is what Pokemon use instinctively to power their attacks and heal faster than other organisms. Humans do not have access to their aura naturally, and it must manifest itself in moments where the human in question is overwhelmed by emotion and willpower. However, while this does happen for some people, most are unable to because they either don’t have the extra life force necessary to be able to manifest and use their aura, or the willpower to call upon and control it. Again, this is simply my interpretation of it, as I’ve never met anyone else capable of manifesting and controlling their aura. All I can truly say is that it allows me to fight alongside my own without them needing to worry about me the entire time.

“Next questions.” I blinked at the cute pout I got from the man but ignored it and the intrigued looks from his Pokemon as I moved on to the next question. “I do not know if I am the Trainer that the miners told you about, but I do run with my own around the city for about an hour right after sunrise. Several miners had stopped me to talk before, so I might be. 

“I name my own to form closer bonds with them and to declare them as mine, as I am theirs.

“And yes, I have an STL.” 

I eyed the man beside me as his dark grey eyes focused on me with a curious and… calculating look in them. It wasn’t all that surprising to see. Gym Leaders are all either former or current members of their region’s military force and have a Solo-Traveling License. Roark is a known informal member of the military, meaning that he was a part of the City’s Pokemon Rangers, which is an informal military group that is between the official military and the local law enforcement in terms of authority and does not require their members to have an STL. The gym Leader was known among the (non-military) STL community for being friendly and compassionate, if a bit enthusiastic, to those of us he’s worked with before. It gave him brownie points among us, but that didn’t mean he would be as accepting of my aura abilities. 

I leaned back as Roark began to shake slightly, beginning to tense and loosen my muscles to get ready to dodge if he decided to attack. But he didn’t attack me, in a traditional sense. I still felt like he had attacked me when he seemed to light up and leaned forward, putting his face directly in front of mine before excitedly asking more questions. So many questions… 

“How did your aura manifest? How long can you maintain a full-body glow? How long can you maintain those claws? Can you only set them on fire, or can you use other types as well? Can you use your aura to increase your strength or speed? What about jumping strength? Can you use it to heal yourself and others? Can you understand what Pokemon are saying? Are you-”

I had to put my hand over his mouth to stop him from going further, giving the overly curious man an amused and exasperated look. Roark just blinked at me before blushing lightly and slowly moved away from me when he noticed that he was practically flush against my chest. Tyson gave an annoyed yell at being squished between us as Rundas and Roark’s Pokemon gave some snickers at his plight. I chuckled with them for a moment before giving the man a serious look. 

“I came here to train with my Pokemon. I can’t answer all of your questions, as I don’t know the answer to them. But, if you are willing to swear not to reveal my secrets to anyone, I wouldn’t be against you staying and watching me and my own train.” I held out my hand to the beaming man, smirking in amusement when Roark grabbed my hand and started shaking it furiously. It looks like the rumors about him being an academic fanatic who would jump anyone with new information to interrogate them were true. How cute. 

I moved Roark’s hand lower on my forearm so that we were both clasping each other's forearms. The auburn-haired man tilted his head in curiosity, looking at me questioningly. I smiled at him. “Do you swear to not divulge my ability to manifest, control, and use my aura to anyone without my permission unless in a life-threatening situation?” Roark blinked at me in confusion for a few seconds before nodding again and trying to take his arm back. I tightened my grip and tapped his lips without saying anything, but I think he got the message. He gulped and said, “I swear.” Right after he said that a bright silver and bronze light flashed between us and settled on our arms before vanishing. 

Nodding and letting go of him, I stood up and started to walk towards where Yudora and Veer were playing with the Geodudes, ignoring Roark inspecting his arm with a fascinated look. “Wait!” I looked back to see the man standing and walking towards me. “What was that?” He didn’t say it in an accusatory tone, his face was too open and his voice held a quietly fascinated quality to it. His personality was really cute, and I had just noticed that Roark was about three inches shorter than me… somehow this made him more endearing. 

I just snorted at him turning away from him to continue walking towards my own. “You’ve got two days to figure that out.” Smirking when I heard another round of questions being thrown at my back. This was going to be an interesting next two days. 

* * *

And it was. Roark had spent all of Saturday and Sunday in those caves and tunnels with me and my own, continuously asking questions and making hypotheses about my aura abilities. He even tried to help me train my abilities and it worked, marginally. I had shown him that I could wrap my claws in flames and electricity, and he tried to teach me how to use Metal Claw. It only worked particularly, as I had figured out how to make my claws denser and sharper from what he taught me, but it wasn’t a true Metal Claw. It didn’t stop him from trying though. 

I had also kept up with my own’s training during this. All of their moves were coming together and their physical training was going nicely. Roark had given me an approving nod when I had explained to him that I didn’t want any of my own to have any obvious weaknesses when it came down to it since I was an STL owner and it was inevitable that I would be getting into dangerous situations and I didn’t want to lose any of them due to subpar training. He and his Pokemon even started to help with our training, though Roark had joked about how he would have to up the difficulty level of his Gym team when I finally challenged him with what he was seeing. I had snorted at him and said I was looking forward to it. 

There was an incident while we were in the caves on Saturday night though. Roark had been getting ready to level that night, to head off to his Gym to sleep, when he had asked me if I wanted to sleep at his Gym that night as I had told him that I was training in the deep, abandoned caverns of the mines to avoid other humans. His face was hilarious when I told him that I plan to sleep in the cave that night. He spent over an hour trying to convince me that that was a bad idea and that it would be bad for my health to do so, but I just shrugged at him and told him about my childhood of sleeping in trees three or four stories above the ground. Roark had just looked at me with horrified dark grey eyes before saying that if I was going to sleep in the cave without a bedroll or sleeping bag, then so was he. Then I became concerned. It was then my turn to tell him that he shouldn’t do so if his body wasn’t used to it or if he didn’t want to. I don’t know why he had blushed then, but I didn’t really care. We eventually agreed that we would both be sleeping in the cave together with all of our Pokemon around us for protection. I had gotten comfortable pretty quickly sitting against the cavern wall with my hood up, but I had noticed that Roark was having a lot of trouble doing so. After watching him try and fail to get comfortable for what seemed like an hour, I had just sighed and moved closer to him. He had looked up at me curiously, but it soon turned to shock when I grabbed him and maneuvered most of his upper body onto my lap and against my chest. My coat was open so that he wouldn’t be too cold from the cavern’s chilled humidity, and I started glowing softly as I used my aura to heat the air around us for extra measure. I took his hat and glasses from him and set them aside, using one hand to comb through his auburn hair as the other was draped over his side. Roark was looking up at me with incredulous eyes (and a blushing face, but let’s ignore that,) and I just snorted at him. “Your tossing and turning was annoying, just go to sleep.” And he did, eventually. Though he was particularly shy the next morning, which was weird, though he went back to his normal self as soon as he saw me teaching Tyson and Yudora with examples using my aura. I was glad. 

Leaving the Oreburgh Mines Sunday evening with Roark, I had told him that Paul would be challenging him on Tuesday and I would the day after. I almost had to squint at the man when he gave me a blinding smile, and I could have sworn that sparkles had surrounded him at that moment too. It was weird. But he told me that he couldn’t wait and would be looking forward to it. I nodded to him and dropped him off at his Gym and went on my way to the Pokemon Center to meet up with Dawn and Paul for dinner. 

Coming up to the Center and seeing the two teens pacing impatiently outside of it, I just sighed and called out to them. They immediately zeroed in on me and ran up to me, Dawn jumping at me while Paul just grabbed my arm after I caught the girl without falling. I sighed again when I took in Dawn’s red and puffy face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Paul wasn’t much better, with his tight grip on my arm and red face. Why did I leave the mines again? I didn’t want to deal with this drama. (But it felt nice to be missed.) 

I don’t quite know how it had happened, but Dawn and Paul had somehow convinced me to let them sleep in my room with me that night. It had been a bit weird, as they had kept tight grips on me the entire night but I suppose I could understand why. They must have realized that I could walk away at any moment and not look back. It must have scared them. 

We spent the entire next day together. I didn’t get a moment alone except when it was absolutely necessary. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were spent together with me between the two of them. I didn’t even get to go on my morning run, though the two teens did join me in my morning stretches. 

Most of the day was spent going over different strategies for taking on Roark and his gym and going over the power and skill behind each of Paul’s and his Pokemon’s attacks. Roark’s Gym was pretty straightforward when it came to challenging him. You walked in and challenged him. That was pretty normal for the first four (official) gym leaders of the League, but it tended to vary for the gym leaders after that. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. It was also a well-known fact that Roark will always use a Geodude, Onix, and Cranidos for any challenger’s first Gym Battle against him. But nothing else is concrete. 

What we inferred from the rumors is that Roark rotates which of the three Pokemon he will start the battle with and chooses his second and third as the battle goes on. We also inferred that Roark likes to teach his big, bulky Pokemon how to be quick and nimble. There was no guarantee that the three Pokemon that Paul battles will be the same as the three that I will be battling the next day, so we couldn’t rely on any of the rumors about their attack patterns. We weren’t going in blind, but I wasn’t satisfied with the information that we had to go on. 

We spent the rest of the day going over Paul’s Pokemon and their strategies for the battle. We also went over all of their attacks and combos to make sure that they could back up their strategy with power and skill. 

The day went by quickly, and suddenly, it was Tuesday...

* * *

“The Gym Battle between Paul the challenger and Roark the Gym Leader is about to begin! Each side will use three Pokemon and the battle is over when all of either side’s Pokemon are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to make any substitutions.” 

Dawn and I were sitting in the raised bleachers to the side, getting ready to watch the battle. Ariel was in Dawn’s lap and Diane was sitting next to her, Tyson was on my shoulder while Yudora sat beside me on the bench. Their eyes were focused on the field and ready to see their first true battle. I didn’t see the need for Sheila, Kaila, and Veer to be out as well, seeing as they had already seen and participated in a true battle before. 

Paul was on the challenger’s block and Roark was on his, overlooking the rocky battlefield that the Gym Battle was going to take place. Their eyes were focused and determined, a blaze of passion in them as they both fingered their Pokeballs. 

The referee looked between the two before nodding, calling out “Let the battle begin!”

Roark smirked and immediately threw out his Pokeball. “Onix! Let’s go!” Paul soon followed, calling out “Tobias! Stand by for battle!” I sighed a bit, shaking my head slightly. I really didn’t understand why others felt the need to call out their Pokemon name or species when they sent them out to battle. It just didn’t make sense to me. 

Roark chuckled a bit. “Looks like you picked up nicknaming your Pokemon from Kieve!” That immediately got Dawn and Paul’s attention. “How do you know Kieve?” Paul asked back, glaring sharply at the Gym Leader. Roark shrugged at the teen, seemingly unaffected by the glare. And he probably was. “We met in the Oreburgh Mine over the weekend.” If possible, Paul’s glare got even more piercing. This was going to be trouble for me later. “But we can discuss that later. Onix! Screech!”

“Tobias! Push through it! Then Pursuit and Wing Attack!” Paul gritted out. 

Dawn held onto my arm as we watched Tobias the Murkrow dodge most of the Screech, though he didn’t go completely unscathed. He recovered quickly and began to glow a very dark red and black with white wings, flying around Roark’s Onix and taking potshots at it. It seemed to be doing some damage. 

“Onix! Harden and Double Edge!” “Tobias! Wait then do it!” I sat up a bit at Roark’s attack, watching as Onix roared and flashed for a second before swinging itself up and towards the glowing Murkrow. Now to see if their training had worked or not. 

Just before Onix would have hit him, Tobias pulled in his wings and dove for the ground, pulling up quickly and circling the rock snake. He quickly regained his Pursuit and his beak started to glow instead of his wings, indicating that he was using Peck. Tobias’ body started to glow an even darker black as he called upon his Feint Attack and he started to attack the Onix again. It surprisingly only took a few more hits before it fainted. 

“Onix is unable to battle!” The referee raised Paul’s flag. “Murkrow wins!” 

Tobias gave a victorious cry as Roark called his Onix back. Looking at it's Pokeball, he said his thanks before putting it away and replacing it. With a new Pokeball in hand, the Gym Leader nodded to the referee. 

Nodding back, Roark immediately sent out his second Pokemon, calling out “Geodude! You're up next!”

A well-polished Geodude entered the field with a loud cry, picking out Tobias from the sky and keeping its eyes on him as the rock Pokemon waited for instructions. 

“Geodude! Rock Throw!” “Tobias! Peck to break the boulders, Pursuit to dodge, and get in close!” Hmm… I look and see Roark smirk slightly. This might not look good for Paul. 

We watched as Geodude threw the boulders from the battlefield at Tobias with frightful accuracy, more than grateful for the psychic barrier protecting the stands. Tobias was just barely dodging with Pursuit and had to add on Wing Attack to increase his speed after getting clipped by a boulder one too many times. His Peck had also run out of energy, and the Murkrow looked to be on his last legs. I saw Paul grit his teeth and move in for a final attack just as I noticed what Roark’s plan had been. 

“Tobias! Assurance!” Tobias dove in through a convenient opening and took the shot, dealing some damage before trying to get out of there for another go. He doesn’t get far. “Geodude! Smackdown!” Geodude grabbed Tobias just before he could pull up, jumping up in a parody of a Seismic Toss before throwing the poor bird Pokemon to the ground and landing on him. Luckily, the Geodude didn’t stay on him for long, probably already assured of his victory. And when the dust cleared, we all saw Tobias unconscious in a small crater. 

“Murkrow is unable to battle!” The referee raised Roark’s flag. “Geodude wins!”

Paul gritted his teeth as he called Tobias back, giving the ball an intense look before putting it away and sending out his second. “Nero! Standby for battle!” I tilted my head slightly as Paul sent out his Nidoran. The two of them had been practicing something for this battle, I wonder if it will work out… 

“Geodude, Rock Polish then speed forward with Bulldoze!” Huh. A straight forward assault. “Nero! Poison Horn Attack!” Well… That was quick. 

The two Pokemon collided with an explosion of dust that obscured them from view, but that didn’t stop the Pokemon. You could hear them continuing to fight within the dust cloud, the grunts and growls helping us to imagine what was going on inside of it. However, the grunts stopped soon after and when the dust cloud settled, we could see that both Geodude and Nero were unconscious. What a turn of events. 

The referee nodded and raised both of the surprised Trainers’ flags. “Both Geodude and Nidoran are unable to battle. It's a draw!” 

Roark and Paul called back their Pokemon, each giving their verbal or non-verbal thanks to their Pokemon. Putting those Pokeballs away and taking out each of their last Pokemon, staring at each other with determined eyes. I leaned forward in anticipation as the two Trainers eyed each other. Roark only has his Cranidos left, who is weak to grass-type moves. However, I have no doubts that Roark has trained his and the gym’s Pokemon to resist their weaknesses, if only slightly. I nodded, watching as the Gym Leader and his Challenger released their Pokemon onto the battlefield. 

“Cranidos, let’s go!” “Teran! Standby for battle!” 

A Cranidos and Turtwig appear on the rocky field simultaneously, giving out equal cries of excitement at the prospect of battling. “Teran, Razor Leaf! Keep it at a distance!” “Cranidos! Focus Energy then Headbutt!” And so began a cat and mouse chase around the field. I sighed as I watched the two Pokemon run away from each other, though I am glad to see that Teran’s speed and agility training has paid off. The Cranidos was just barely missing him as he dodged, but the debris from the rock type’s impacts with the field was damaging the smaller Pokemon anyway. But the little Turtwig’s accuracy and persistence was something to be envious about as he had hit the Cranidos more times than he hadn’t, giving him the edge in this battle. 

I could see that Roark was getting frustrated with the way the battle was going. I wonder how he is going to- “Cranidos! Ancient Power!” Well, that answered that. “Teran! Dodge and keep up the Razor Leaf!” “Keep going Cranidos!” What a pair of knuckleheads. Watching in exasperation as the two attacks collided and made another dust cloud that obscured the Pokemon’s view of each other, but that didn’t stop Teran from sending more Razor Leaves through it towards Roark’s Cranidos, who had made the mistake of pausing when the dust cloud formed. It was soon covered by the dust, as the Razor Leaf had moved it towards Cranidos during the attack. After a moment, Teran stopped his attack and watched the cloud not relaxing in case the Cranidos wasn’t knocked out yet. But after the cloud cleared, the referee called it. 

“Cranidos is unable to battle! Turtwig and the Challenger, Paul, win!”

Teran gave a victorious cry as Roark called his Cranidos back. 

I watched silently as Paul gave an arrogant pose before recalling Teran and moving off of the platform to accept the Coal Badge from Roark. I saw as Roark looked up to see Dawn and I in the bleachers before grinning and giving a wave to us, or, well, me. Looks like I’m going to have an interesting battle tomorrow. 

Though, I could definitely do without the incoming interrogation from Paul and Dawn, if their expressions are anything to go off of. This will be annoying. 

* * *

I stood in the challenger’s block the next day, facing a widely grinning Roark on the other side of the field. It had taken a while for the two of them to complete the registration process, but they were finally going to battle, and Roark looked excited. 

“The Gym Battle between Kieve the challenger and Roark the Gym Leader is about to begin! Each side will use three Pokemon and the battle is over when all of either side’s Pokemon are defeated. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to make any substitutions. Let the battle begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you hadn't noticed, the part I couldn't finish was Kieve's battle with Roark. I got half way through it and lost all of my inspiration. It sucks. I would love to know how you guys think the battle will go and how Roark should change it up for her. I look forward to seeing the comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you are being safe.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I continue? Who or what should be added to Kieve's team next?


End file.
